Encounters
by MidnaXXX
Summary: I wasn't alone. ... "Look who it is." ... He sounded hungry. ... "I want you for myself." ... Zelda isn't here. ... "Wrong answer, sky child. So be it." ... He had restrained me. ... "Let me have my way with you and you will not be hurt." ... I hollered out, panicked. ... "I've only just begun." (Rated M Yaoi - boyXboy. R&R Please.) UPDATE: The long-awaited Epilogue has arrived.
1. Skyview Temple

A/N: Hey, possible fans! It's Midna again! If you're new here, I already have an account under a very similar name (Midnax), and this story is posted under this name because I wanted a regular account and a, er, mature account. So here's the latter.

SINCE this is my mature account, I need to say two things. One; this is a smutty story. So if you expect anything less than sexual content, please look elsewhere. Two; this is a yaoi. That means two boys doing very gay things together. Homo intended. If you don't like that, that's what the back arrow is for.

I thought of this story while playing Skyward Sword. My favoritest. Here's a fun fact: This story (excluding A/N's) is exactly 5,555 words long! Cool, huh!

Anyway, I'm really quite pleased with it, and I hope you all enjoy it. Once you've read it, I encourage you to leave a review, favorite, and even subscribe. And who knows, if enough people like it, I'll add MORE! I really want to, I just need a little bribery. So I'm gonna shut up now. Please enjoy.

* * *

The key slid into its slot on the door. With a loud crack, the portal split open to reveal an impossibly black void beyond. With a gulp, I braced myself and went inside.

Adjusting to the lighting, I looked around the large round chamber. Little blue pots littered the perimeter, the bricks of the floor colorfully arranged in an ornate circle. The domed ceiling rose impossibly high. My heart skipped a beat upon settling my eyes in front of me.

I wasn't alone.

A figure in a crimson cloak stood facing the door at the far end of the room, legs apart and arms raised. A sword was drawn back behind the person's white head, preparing to attack. The mystery person's grip on the blade relaxed and it dematerialized in a flash of vermillion and silver diamonds.

"Look who it is…"

The person – a man – relaxed his stance and turned to face me. He wore tight white clothes with diamonds of fabric cut out along his torso and legs. A gold belt inlaid with rubies wrapped around his hips and his crimson cloak draped over his chest stylishly. His hair was as pure white as his clothes, exposing one sharp sapphire dangling from a pale ear. The other half of his pallid face was covered by the equally colorless locks. His apparent taste for diamonds continued onto his matching elbow-length gloves. The man looked ridiculous, but if I were honest with myself, he was able to pull it off nicely.

Deep chocolate eyes bore into mine. His mouth opened to speak, and his sultry drawl continued. "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces," he smirked, though not in humor. He added, "Not that your life or death has any consequence."

This man… he was dripping with a sort of confidence I could not pin down. It had to do with the way he spoke to me. But his words… they gave me a whole different feeling. One that ran down my spine with every syllable that left his silver lips.

He seemed to become distracted as he turned his attention to the door once more. "It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here… just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours."

He spun around and looked back at me for a moment. I wasn't really sure what he was talking about or what was even going on. "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim." He paused, looking the other way. "In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy." He held his head high and I could all but visualize the man as a gaudy white Loftwing, ruffling his feathers at his own flattery.

What in the name of the goddess was this man supposed to be…? Every word he spoke made my hair stand on end, made my fingers twitch in defense, made me wish I could escape. Out of a dormant instinct that rose up like a volcano, I drew my sword. The metallic sound of the blade sliding out of her scabbard rang in circles around the two of us. I heard a small exhalation from the Demon Lord.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy…" The Demon Lord faced me, his exasperation evident. "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away." His fists clenched and he hunched over. "Do you have _any_ idea how that made me feel inside…?"

The room began to darken into muted shades of purple and grey. The man across the room clutched at his white head and shook with rage. The air became thick and my arms felt heavy. I found it hard to breathe. He convulsed as his fury exploded from him.

"Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" At his last syllable his back arched and he vanished in a flurry of gold and red. I jumped in fear, sword poised in front of me. I looked around the still dim chamber, my heart sinking lower with every passing moment. His deep voice rang out all around me. "This… turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed. Still… it hardly seems fair, being of my position," suddenly his voice was very close, "to take all of my anger out on you."

I froze as the man appeared behind me, head over my shoulder. I couldn't move. I'm sure my eyes were wide as Medallions and my hands felt clammy, shaking in their gauntlets. Why was he saying these things? What did they mean? He sounded… hungry.

"Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…" His mouth was so close to my ear that I felt his breath go down my collar. "No… I'll just beat you within an inch of your life…" His tongue traced the shell of my ear, hot and wet. I shuddered, I… I staggered away from the man garbed in white, gasping for breath. All he did in response was laugh devilishly.

I tightened my grip on the blade in my trembling hand and pulled myself together. He sauntered over to me and I found myself stepping back. I readied myself to attack, placing my weight on my dominant foot and the other ahead of me. I swung my sword in a vertical strike, but Ghirahim caught the sharp metal between his fingers with surprising strength. I couldn't even wrench it out of his grip before he yanked it from my own. He examined the sacred weapon with a bemused look on his face.

"Hah. Quite the sword you have here… But being the novice you are, you'll never land a blow. In fact…" he trailed off. Ghirahim twisted his body and flung my blade across the room. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't run. I couldn't fight.

He looked back at me and cooed. "Now, isn't that better? I've got you all to myself without that pesky knife in my way. Why don't we get rid of your little shield, too?" He strolled up to me and seized my left arm above the elbow, pulling me up so that our eyes met. I cried out in pain, barely able to touch the ground. My weak wooden shield was tugged from my arm and thrown in the general direction of my blade.

Still gripping my arm, he brought me closer, our faces too close. With his free hand he clutched my chin and held it still, staring intently. I wished I could glare back, shoot daggers at him from my eyes, but I could only look back in pitiful, wide-eyed fear. Finally, he spoke, bringing his hand to his lips.

"You're so pure, sky child. I can tell by your face… Barely at the cusp of manhood. So… what's the word…" He thought for a moment, stroking my cheek so softly, almost absentmindedly. "Ah, yes… untainted. Beautiful, even. Golden hair… eyes like sapphires… skin unblemished… So beautiful." A finger pushed a stray hair behind my pointed ear. "I want you for myself… I think I may need to change my plans for you… sky child."

I couldn't help it; I shivered, my eyes wide. Why was he talking to me like this…? _Beautiful_? This… Ghirahim's index finger lingered on my earlobe before trailing down my chin to my neck. But he didn't stop there. His piercing stare never faltered as he continued down the middle of my chest until he finally stopped at the brown belt around my waist. With a flick of his wrist the Demon Lord unfastened the buckle and withdrew it from around my body. It joined my sword and shield, along with the contents in the pouches attached to the strip of leather. My scabbard strap was tossed aside as well. Without my armaments I was little more than a boy. That was what he wanted.

My forearm was beginning to feel numb. I clenched my fist open and closed to retain any remaining sensation. I needed to fight back, to keep him from doing… whatever he was thinking of. Only the tips of my boots touched the stone floor, so I wiggled my legs in a feeble attempt to shake myself free. Ghirahim adopted a look of false empathy and tutted.

"Child… do you really want to struggle? I think you'll realize that this will be easier if you surrender yourself to me. Otherwise–"

I didn't let him finish; I spit in his face. Slowly, Ghirahim dabbed at his face with a delicate finger and sighed. "My, you're a pest. Still, I can't say I wasn't hoping to take you the hard way. So be it…" He was so calm, so composed, that nothing could have prepared me for the next moment. His eyes filled with a white rage, and without warning, he hurled me across the room with impossible force. I tumbled and slammed into the far wall with a grunt. My left arm tingled achingly, regaining circulation from its place under my abdomen. I held myself up with my right palm, gasping and sputtering for breath.

I tilted my head just enough to see Ghirahim strolling over to me, fists clenched. His cloak was dissipating from his shoulders in scarlet diamonds. He kneeled beside me and clutched a fistful of my hair – apparently my cap had fallen off as I was thrown – and yanked my head up to meet his face. I cried out and grit my teeth.

"I am a Demon Lord! You are nothing! What makes you think you have even the slightest chance of overpowering me?! You fight back again and… I don't think I need to elaborate. You'll regret it." He threw my head back down, to which I groaned. For several moments Ghirahim must have knelt there watching me control my ragged breathing, for he didn't touch me or say a word. After a long while he placed his hand on the back of my head, causing me to flinch. His fingers idly stroked my hair, and I had half a mind to feel comforted. If I closed my eyes, they could be Zelda's fingers, soothing me after an intense training session. If I imagined it, this floor could be in her bedroom, with her little blue pillows strewn about. Once I had relaxed from the swordplay, she and I would go ride on our Loftwings around the Isle of the Goddess, having lunch on a patch of land under Skyloft. Then she would mend my shirt where it had been nicked by Pipit, because I had been careless and not seen the strike coming. Groose may have antagonized me at some point, but Zelda would be there to put him in his place. Yes… Zelda would always be there…

I had to jerk my head up to pull out of the fantasy. That's right...

_Zelda isn't here_.

Ghirahim pulled my head up by the scalp once more, although much gentler. Perhaps his temper had subsided. Fear still shone through my half-lidded eyes; I felt much more tired than I did only moments ago, and the Demon Lord must have picked up on it. I didn't know what he was going to do next. He once again clutched my chin with his free hand, expertly balancing on his heels.

"Are you going to cooperate now?" Despite my fatigued body, I growled and squirmed in protest, baring my teeth and furrowing my brow. The same rage from earlier appeared in his eyes. I could tell he was suppressing it, but he tightened his grip on my scalp, causing a whine to escape my chapped lips. He spoke slowly and meticulously. "I really wouldn't put up a fight if I were you, Sky Child. I don't know why you're so opposed to this… it will be quite enjoyable for you, as well. If only you… behave."

Something took over me then. My right hand bolted up, gripped his forearm, and yanked it away from my face. With that same hand he immediately backhanded me in the cheek. Searing hot pain filled the left half of my face. The warm, metallic taste of liquid copper filled my mouth. With a cough, the stone beneath me was splattered with crimson.

"Wrong answer, Sky Child. So be it."

Ghirahim clasped his gloved hand around my throat and I panicked. In one fluid motion, he pushed off his heels and brought me to my feet. I kicked and clawed at his grip, gasping for air. My head hit the stone wall and stars flashed in my vision for a moment. Once I was released my lungs filled with sweet oxygen.

He snapped his fingers and three small black daggers with rubies at the hilt appeared in his other hand. I willed my body to run, to do anything, but my mind ran blank with fear. The Demon Lord held the daggers in his mouth by the rounded handle and took my wrists, pulling them up above my head. Once again I could hardly touch the floor. He wrapped one hand around my wrists and held a dagger at them. He thrust it forward and I winced, expecting the worst, but he had missed. He took a second blade, stabbing it on the opposite side. The third went between my wrists.

He hadn't missed at all. He had restrained me. I couldn't move from this spot.

The man grasped the two daggers on either side of my hands and leaned toward my face. Our noses were nearly touching. "There. Snug, are we? Good. Now we can have some fun." His eyes flashed with an intensity I couldn't place. I merely blinked, too terrified to do anything. The toes of my boots scraped at the stone beneath me. My shoulder blades ground together uncomfortably, but I didn't dare move.

Ghirahim nudged his hands down only a little so they were around my wrists. He examined my face carefully, then looked down at my body, before staring back up into my eyes. A deep, guttural noise sounded in Ghirahim's throat, and all the color drained from my face. His tongue darted out and moistened his lips.

"What a privilege… a one-time opportunity… I get you all to myself. I can see no one else has had you." He paused, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I'm going to destroy you."

He took half a step closer, our bodies close enough that I could smell him. His eyes became half-lidded, his demeanor softening somewhat. "I must admit my mind has been clouded. Yes, I've been distracted. You see, since I have… changed my mind about you, as it were, curiosities have been pervading my thoughts." Despite what I felt in the pit of my stomach I felt my eyebrows twitch in interest. "I have been curious as to what you look like. I have been wondering what you smell like. Longing to know what you taste like. _Aching_ to know what you feel like. Imagining what you must sound like." I felt his hands squeeze my wrists; a whimper came from my lips. "I think it's about time I found out."

The Demon Lord's large hands slunk down my arms and up my neck, resting on my cheeks. He shook his head and frowned.

"It's a shame, child." He dragged a pointed finger along the angry red welt forming on my left cheek, causing me to hiss in pain. "If you hadn't angered me you wouldn't have that ugly mar on that flawless face of yours. It must be so painful, and I feel just awful for disfiguring your lovely features. But you gave me no choice. What is there to do…?" Ghirahim heaved a sigh, tapping at his lips. "I know what I _could_ do… but, no. You would never accept."

I tipped my head to the side in curiosity. I was sure I had walked right into his plan, whatever it was, but I couldn't help that I was intrigued. "Well… I could take it away for you. Make it all better. It would benefit us both, I think. What do you say?" He looked at me for a moment, regarding my expression, before continuing. "Of course, there's a matter of, well, payment. No, no, I have no need of money. No, what I want is… rather innocent." He placed his index finger over my lips delicately.

"A kiss."

_A kiss_? Was that it? Was he letting me decide? I… I couldn't think of a downside. I would rather not wait for the welt to become a grotesque yellow-purple bruise covering half my face. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my terror subsiding fractionally. Ghirahim knew my answer and grinned wider than ever. I had just made a deal with a Demon.

Ghirahim placed a hand at the back of my head, fingers buried in my hair. The other was placed gently under my chin. He dropped his gaze from my eyes to my mouth as he wet his lips again. He leaned in slowly. Our lips touched softly and tenderly. His lower lip was surprisingly supple between my own presumably rough ones. I could feel my eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones like the wings of a Blessed Butterfly. He tilted my head back just a little, making the kiss deeper. My right leg slid up the stone wall of its own accord. An audible sigh left my throat. The fingers at my chin snuck to the back of my neck and I was intertwined in the feeling of the moment. My shoulders slumped and I pressed my chest forward. Then the Demon Lord pulled away. I was left feeling no contact, eyes closed and mouth open.

My… _My first kiss_…

"Goodness, Sky Child… I can't say that wasn't… well, as I promised, you're looking as beautiful as ever. You're welcome." He stroked my cheek again, and the area was painless. "Back to the matter at hand. Where were we…?" He looked me up and down again, dark irises flashing. "Looks like yours are simply divine. I can't get enough of you. Especially the way I've got you now." His eyes darted up to my restrained wrists. Not only was I completely exposed, but I felt naked without so much as a belt around my waist. My breathing was so heavy. The back of my head was tilted against the wall; I was watching him through half-closed eyes. "And that look you have on your face. So… vulnerable. I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

Ghirahim brought himself closer to me, hands placed at my collar bones. His thumbs lazily stroked the fabric of my tunic back and forth. His hands were hot and his gaze was intense. I struggled against the daggers at my wrists, grunting. He only gave soft hushing noises, enjoying the upper hand all too much. I brought up a foot and kicked it toward the Demon Lord's abdomen. The man effortlessly dodged the blow, grabbing my leg and holding it uncomfortably high in the air. I cried out at the strain. He looked almost bored with my attempt at resistance.

"You're so predictable… This is the last time I will tell you, Sky Child. _Stop fighting_. You will fail. The next time you do so, I will have no choice but to break you." He threw my leg back down; I suppressed a grunt of pain. "Let me have my way with you and you will not be hurt." I only glared back at him, hoping the anger in my eyes was more evident than the fear.

Ghirahim replaced his hands and caressed my chest in slow circles. Pressing harder into the skin, he cupped and massaged the muscles. I exhaled through my nose, fighting a strange feeling deep in my chest. Ghirahim's hands crept south, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, and slinking lower still to rest on my bottom. A moment later, he squeezed the cheeks with fervor. I couldn't contain the yelp in my throat, and I jumped at the harsh action. In the corner of my eye I could see the Demon Lord's grin deepen.

He slid his hands under my tunic, gripping my rear end through the fabric of my pants, but did not keep his hands still. Far from it. He kneaded at the skin underneath the fabric like persistent bread dough. I couldn't help the noises emanating from my mouth; it felt so strange, it was confusing. I leaned my head against the stone wall, brows knitted in embarrassment. It was hard to breathe and there was a tight sensation in my gut.

The hands on my buttocks slipped away, sliding around my hips. For a while he rubbed there, almost like he was apologizing for his previously rough behavior. I had a hunch, though, that it was hardly such a gesture. Soft groans leaked past my lips. I shut my eyes tight.

I realized he was bringing his hands closer and closer to my front with every movement. Too soon, they were at the middle of my lower abdomen, and sinking lower. I jerked my head up, letting out a yell. Ghirahim only raised an eyebrow.

"No, no," he cooed, shaking a finger back and forth. "I don't think you want to argue with me." He snapped his fingers, and his white gloves vanished from his arms. "I told you not to worry." He was simply thrilled. His eyes were saturated with a dark delight.

He gently placed his hands back on my abdomen, continuing his soft assault. His cold thumbs grazed over my flesh and shivers went down my back. Without skipping a beat, Ghirahim slid his hands up my bare back, relishing the feeling. Back down and around my waist they went, fondling my chest once more without anything blocking it. I hissed through clenched teeth as an unknown urge swept over my body. Ghirahim's skilled fingers pinched and tugged and scratched at my skin and I reflexively pushed into the contact.

Lower and lower his hands sunk, working busily at touching every piece of me. Apart from being slightly disheveled, my tunic never left its place on my body. At my hips once more, Ghirahim smoothly hooked his thumbs inside my waist band. I hardly noticed what was happening before his icy hands forced their way inside my pants. I hollered out, panicked. My boots slipped and slid against the stone behind me as I thrashed about.

Ghirahim gripped me by the hips and held me against the wall with a rough shove. He leaned forward, our shoulders and torsos touching. He held me still there with his own body, waiting for me to cease. After several moments of fighting in vain, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, unclenched my restrained fists, and stopped fussing. The Demon Lord caressed my hips with his thumbs in encouragement, smiling into my neck.

"You see? It wasn't so hard to behave. Keep it up… I've only just begun," he advised. Then he placed his open mouth at the curve of my neck, softly nipping at the flesh. I moaned. Such a sound had never left my lips before, it didn't sound like me. But I wasn't embarrassed by it. Not at all, really. In fact, I wanted to feel it again. I wasn't myself anymore, a fact to which I found myself apathetic. I unconsciously tilted my head to the side, allowing him to continue. A noise of approval sounded from Ghirahim, and he obliged with added intensity.

His mouth latched onto my neck and began raking his teeth against the sensitive skin, testing how much I could take. My mouth hung open, sounds spilling from it like a waterfall. I couldn't fight the feeling growing in the pit of my stomach if I tried. I couldn't tell if it hurt or… or something else. Ghirahim began moving his hands against my hips, massaging the skin. I didn't know, nor did I really care, why his hands were so… soft.

Breath was escaping my mouth in sharp, jagged gasps. Ghirahim decreased the movement of his hands until they were still. Then, with agonizing slowness, he slid his hands out of my pants. I groaned at the loss of contact, brows knitted in frustration. A chuckle left his lips, sending warm vibrations into my neck.

One of Ghirahim's hands planted itself on the side of my abdomen, holding me down gently. Like I was going to start struggling again. His other hand found its way much further south, aggressively cupping my groin. A moan crossed with a shocked gasp erupted from my throat. My back was no longer touching the stone wall as I involuntarily pushed into him.

He tensed his fingers and gyrated against me. The feeling in my gut grew stronger, more concentrated, toward the area. My head was hot and fuzzy, and it was impossible to focus on anything except his touch. My sore arms felt only slightly uncomfortable in the midst of this… unknown feeling. I couldn't tell what it felt like. I only knew that I wanted as much of it as I could get. Carnal noises bounced off the walls of the large room, and at the back of my mind I vaguely recognized them as my own voice.

My loose-fitting pants were so constricting, my thick tunic suffocating me with its warmth. I writhed against my makeshift shackles, whining weakly. Ghirahim silently noted my behavior and slid his hands to my hips again. With unparalleled confidence, he grabbed the waist band and drove my pants down to my knees. I gasped at the sudden chill of the room, clenching my teeth so tight I swore they were cracking. I could feel my face heating up with mortification.

I was exposed.

"Very nice…" Ghirahim muttered with a tone of what I assumed was approval. His fingers delicately traced along the toned lines of my pelvis. It was a whisper of a touch, my nerves tingling in anticipation. The Demon Lord took his own sweet time, creeping lower and lower. He watched me closely, gauging my reaction. I felt the need to maintain my composure. I didn't want him to see that I was… I was enjoying myself.

One of his hands snaked its way around my waist. The other made its way closer and closer to its destination. I was holding my breath. Waiting. Ghirahim was doing everything he could to drive me wild. The suspense of his torment was killing me. I trembled from head to foot. The lack of contact made my body ache. Why couldn't he just…

The Demon Lord was still hovering over me, still grinning into my neck. I was reacting exactly the way he wanted me to, but his assault felt so overwhelming that I couldn't care less. My hips twitched forward, hoping, _begging_ for it to happen already. I whined shamelessly. Ghirahim only continued, no doubt containing a chuckle.

The torturous man made his way to my member, raking a finger along the length. I breathed thickly through my nose at the touch. Then, as if abandoning all pretense of restraint, Ghirahim gripped it in his hand tightly. My eyes shot open and a loud gasp left my mouth. My chest was heaving.

Only now did I realize that the feeling in my gut caused me to become… hard. Almost painfully so. I felt Ghirahim's hand wrapped around me. Even in his firm grip I was harder than steel. And it was worsening… My breath hitched in my throat. This feeling was too much. I couldn't even think straight, it filled my entire body.

"Shall I continue, Sky Child?" Ghirahim whispered in my ear. His voice was husky, filled with his own desire. I twitched in his palm. My self-control had vanished; I nodded my head furiously, whimpers of affirmation spilling free. Faster than I could register, he obliged.

With the hand around my waist, the Demon Lord held me against his own body. His heat mixed with my sweaty body created an intoxicating feeling that made my head even fuzzier. Ghirahim's head was bowed slightly in deep concentration, his eyes fixed below. Slowly, he stroked my member, keeping his grip tight and hot all the while. Time began to stretch across eternity as he teased me with his leisurely pace. My breath caught in my chest, unable to release itself, as my very blood tingled right to my groin, the source of this pleasure.

But it wasn't enough. Ghirahim was going too slowly. I needed more. I needed it all.

My fists clenched, the leather of my gauntlets creaking under the stress. The air in my lungs forced its way up my throat and out of my mouth in a pained, impatient cry. My hips bucked forward, pushing myself farther, faster into the man's hand. Needy whines were spewing from my mouth as I physically begged for more.

Needing little more encouragement, Ghirahim pulled me even closer to him, cupping my rear end tightly. He steadily quickened his pace. His very touch was intoxicating and I could barely keep track of it all. I had never experienced anything like this. The feeling in my gut was intense and unbearable, but what made it worse was the fact that I couldn't get enough of it. I greedily pushed myself into Ghirahim, hungrily thrust myself against his skilled hand.

I moaned wantonly into the open air. The insatiable feeling was spreading throughout my body; it felt so good I could scream. It was building inside me, threatening to burst. I arched my back inward, letting my head fall onto Ghirahim's shoulder. The smell and heat of his skin was inebriating. I was hardly breathing, and I couldn't think.

Ghirahim pumped me harder, moving even faster. My voice rose even louder. The sensation continued to escalate, and began to concentrate around my groin, to where Ghirahim was so pleasurably assaulting me. I felt a white hot spark in my gut… I was close.

I squeezed my eyes so tight I could see flashes of color behind my lids. Planting my feet against the wall behind me, I pushed myself completely into Ghirahim's body, freely and harshly thrusting myself into him. What felt like lava boiling up in my gut began to rise up, wanting to make its way out.

My voice rose impossibly louder, higher, more frantic, as the feeling crescendoed into something that could only be described as an eruption. Every nerve ending zapped from my groin to my finger tips, tremors rippling through my body. My head flung back against the wall, screaming out into the empty room. Hot liquid shot from my member, twitching, quivering, aching.

I trembled from the aftershock, my flesh hypersensitive to every sensation. My chest felt tight, and I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs. I could hardly keep my eyes half open. My legs fell back down the wall, hanging limply. The dull pain in my shoulders made itself known to me once more, returning with a vengeance. I lifted my head up and saw Ghirahim several paces away, sucking the tips of his fingers, dark eyes boring into my own.

"My, my, my… I must say that I did not expect the goddess' sky child to behave as such," he teased. His expression was one of cruelty and amusement. I could only stare back at him, panting and exhausted. "_Someone _likes it rough... I shall remember that."

Ghirahim looked to the door, still sealed shut, for several moments before cursing under his breath. He strolled closer to me and ran his forefinger under my chin. "Though you deserve some credit, sky child. You put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But I could tell you very much enjoyed yourself, and for that I am very… pleased," he purred.

He stepped back once more. "That being said, I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here." He snapped his fingers and the knives restraining me to the stone wall disappeared. Being unprepared, and still recovering from my climax, I fell to the ground in a heap, pants still gathered around my knees. My mind was still in a bit of a haze.

"Good bye, sky child," Ghirahim said to me, his smirk only grew. "Run and play this time. Get in my again, though and, well… we'll see, shall we?" He chuckled, before snapping his fingers once more and vanishing in a cloud of scarlet and silver diamonds.

* * *

A/N: There it is. I would LOVE to write more to this, but I need you guys to tell me if I should. Did you all like it? Lemme know pretty please. Gimme ideas, thoughts, criticisms, anything you darn well like. As long as it isn't hate for hate's sake.

Anywho, do what you like with this story, I'd love to know if people like it. And furthermore, please check out my other stuff. I have another story that's a SasuNaru on this account, and if you search "Midnax" here on FanFiction-dot-net you can check out my more regular stuff. It's pretty fluffy mostly.

Reviews are how I pay Ghirahim, and you know he's a super diva, so he needs his money on a regular basis. Make him satisfied or, unfortunately, Link gets it. I love you guys! Midna out!


	2. Earth Temple

A/N: HI GUYS! Midna-chan is back! And before I say anything in my typically very long author's notes, I really want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVE! I got nine reviews for what will now be chapter one, and I've got to say, I'm just so happy about that. It really means so much to me. You guys are so super awesome.

Okay, so here's chapter two. It takes place in the Earth Temple. What this whole story is, is that each chapter is a time that Link runs into Ghirahim. If my math is correct, they run into each other six times. So this story will probably be six chapters unless I can stretch it out anymore.

I originally thought this one was going to be MUCH longer than chapter one, but it's only about half a page or so more on Word. I think it's awesome. But I'm more interested to see what you guys think. Please read and review, and if you feel so inclined, please favorite or follow, even. And as I said in chapter one, I have an alternate account here. There's a link to it on my bio.

Enjoy responsibly, my lovelies. *Chuu*

* * *

I looked at the ornate key in my hand. It looked like a serpent twisted into the shape of a cube. The last time I had seen a key like this was back in Skyview Temple a few days ago. I would have preferred not being reminded of the… events that had occurred there. I suppressed a shiver, despite the intense and unbearable heat of the temple. My whole body tingled just thinking about it, making my hair stand up on end.

Pushing back the thoughts – the memories – that threatened to flood my mind, I put the strange key in my pouch and made my way back down the incline, thinking about how to staunch the flow of lava blocking the important-looking door behind it. But before I could come up with anything substantial, I heard a crunching noise from behind me. I looked back just in time to see the large dragon sculpture open its mouth, a large boulder spilling out and rolling toward me.

Instinct took hold of my legs and propelled me forward as fast as I could go. I had to jump off the incline once I reached the end of it, but the boulder continued on past me and into the other dragon's mouth. Effectively blocking the flow of lava and allowing me access. I chalked it up to a blessing in disguise and thanked the goddess that I had managed to survive. Nonetheless I fit the key into its place and the door jerked open. I took a deep breath and entered the stifling room.

The room was much different from its counterpart in Faron Woods. Rather than round and vacant, the room was long and winding. In a clearing with bomb flowers sprouting through cracks in the floor, I stood in uneasy anticipation. I felt like I could wait here and I would be safe. But it felt like being on a stray island with a thunderstorm approaching. I was far from danger… for now. A metallic sound rang from behind me and Fi materialized before me.

"Master, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area." Her mechanical voice echoed and multiplied in the strangely shaped hall. My brow spiked into my hair line. _She's here?_ I looked all around me while Fi continued. "I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain." She gestured to my left, and I rushed over to the chain bolted to the floor. Of course she was no longer attached to it. Panic filled my body and I looked to Fi for more information.

"I calculate the probability Zelda was bound by it recently at 95%. I surmise Zelda was somehow able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest we continue with all possible speed." With that she spun in a circle and was inside my blade once more.

Fi thought she escaped… that definitely sounded like her. She would do everything she could to resist the evil that wanted to ensnare her. I couldn't believe she had been imprisoned. A hot wave of anger washed over me. Thinking about Zelda, pretty, innocent, fair Zelda being chained up like an animal… and for what? What had she done to deserve such despicable treatment? I needed to find her, rescue her… bring her home.

I set down the chain and explored the infernal room further, trusting Fi's intuition. An incline similar to the one outside rose to the end of the chamber, where Hylia's emblem shone like a beacon. I was less than half way to the top when I heard a cold, sinister laugh.

"Oh, it's you."

I didn't need to think twice; I knew the voice. Unfortunately I knew it all too well. My body ran cold with sweat and I couldn't stop myself from trembling. I looked up and there he was. Perched atop the dragon's head, almost a speck in the distance. His crimson robe was draped over his pale chest and his gloved hands were at his hips. Though I couldn't see it I knew he was smirking.

"Let me see…" he mumbled. The acoustics of the room carried his voice as if he were right in front of me. "No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name. Not that it matters, really," he added.

My mind and my body were reacting so strongly to Ghirahim's presence. My fists were clenching tighter by the moment, my ears strained for any change in sound. I held my breath. Waiting. There was a dull ache in the pit of my stomach. I felt sick and… I didn't know what else.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and I heard him sigh. My brow furrowed, wondering what was going through his mind. "To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit… frustrated. It's actually quite fortunate that you could make it, sky child." Upon hearing that title, a splash of electricity ran up and down my back. "My day has been nothing short of… well, needless to say, I don't deal well with complications to plans I've laid out so carefully."

Ghirahim clapped his hands together, letting out another breath. "But I digress. Something good can still come from this day, thanks to you. I've had all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me and now I can release it," he hummed. My eyes widened at that statement. My hand reached for my blade, but Ghirahim clucked before I could touch the hilt.

"Ah, ah, sky child. I don't think that's a good idea. Put your hand down." I kept my hand where it was, weighing my options. If I drew my sword, what would he do…? On the other hand what would happen if I obeyed? I thought back to the last time he and I were together… I drew my sword, and moments later, I was defenseless. But if I were to leave it in its scabbard, it would still be on my back if I needed it… right? I couldn't say for sure… the Demon Lord was hard to predict. I would feel much more comfortable – and capable – with the blade in my hand, the cool metal under my fingers, ready to strike at my command. But I doubted Ghirahim shared that sentiment. His last words from our previous encounter rang through my ears: "_Get in my way again, though, and, well… we'll see, shall we?_" I shivered at the implications. Hylia only knows how little I desired a recurrence like that. I wondered… if I could just listen to his whims and keep myself from getting on his bad side, his dangerous side, then perhaps he would let me move along.

I let my hand fall back to my side.

"What a good boy you are, sky child. I'm so glad you could see it my way." Ghirahim's vicious laughter rang throughout the chamber, bouncing from wall to wall. My hands were shaking so severely that if I had drawn my sword I probably would have dropped it. "I couldn't have asked for a better situation, really," he said. I heard a snap of his fingers and the red around his shoulders disappeared.

"Given the state of things, I need to vent all this unhealthy anger. And your agony is such a great stress reliever." He placed his hands at his hips. I found myself taking a step back from him, the downward slope of the floor almost causing me to fall back; I briefly noted the sudden absence of my cap. "Don't be shy, sky child. It won't take more than a few moments…" With that, he vanished from atop the dragon's massive head.

My heart stopped beating as I staggered back. My wide eyes scanned the room frantically, searching for any trace of white in the red and brown room. I kept inching my way down the incline, fingers reflexively curling into tight fists. Then I backed into something. I was too far into the room for it to be the door. It was strong, unyielding… warm.

Arms snaked their way around my waist and stopped on my chest and lower abdomen. Any and all air escaped my lungs and refused to return. I stood absolutely still, beyond petrified.

"You're so well-behaved this time. How lovely. It's too bad I'm not feeling very generous today." I stiffened. His hands slid to the strap in the middle of my chest, unbuckled it, and withdrew it from my body. Once again I was unarmed. He moved down to my waist and removed my belt as well. His lips grazed my ear and I shuddered.

"You're much more responsive than before. Is someone enjoying himself?" he teased. Through clenched teeth I made a noise of denial at the accusation. His hold tightened, he pushed me into his firm body even closer. A whimper left my mouth. "Don't lie to me, sky child," he threatened, his voice dropping several tones.

My eyes began to sting; I squeezed them shut. Why…? Why was he doing this to me?

He slowly roamed about my torso and abdomen for a few moments, caressing the skin beneath the layers of clothes, drawing unwilling noises from my mouth. I wanted to throw him off of me, pick up my sword, and slice his filthy white neck. But I couldn't bring myself to even twitch in protest. His hands were touching all the right places in all the right ways. My body was responding in ways that I couldn't prevent. Mentally, I wanted to escape this torture. But physically…

I had already submitted.

He craned his neck forward so his lips brushed the shell of my ear. A shudder ran through my body. "Your tunic is thick canvas, is it not? Under that… chain mail. And still more fabric beneath that. So many thick layers… in such a stifling place. It must be miserable," he cooed in my ear. Despite his thoroughly sound reasoning, I had been faring relatively well in this blistering place. Especially since I was used to chillier climates. No. The sweat beading down my neck and temples was certainly not from the heat.

Ghirahim ran his hands up and down my arms. I grunted and mumbled in protest, knowing his thoughts but hoping they weren't true. The heat was fogging up my head… I thought.

His hand wrapped around my wrist and yanked it backward, twisting my arm behind my back at an uncomfortable angle. I let out a soft groan as he removed my gauntlet. I jerked my arm away, but Ghirahim would have none of that. He yanked back my other arm twice as roughly, pulling off that gauntlet as well, earning a sharp cry out of my mouth. Through clenched teeth and wet eyes, I silently marveled at how strange it felt to not be wearing those particular pieces of armor.

Ghirahim wove an arm between mine, pulling them behind me and anchoring them between our bodies. With his free hand he grabbed a fistful of my hair and tugged my head back to rest on his chest.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I couldn't tell if he was actually asking me or just teasing. Trying to maintain my breathing, the only response I could muster was a loud gulp. His tone then became sympathetic. "I think you know how this goes, sky child. I don't need to remind you of the consequences should you… misbehave, now do I?" Assuming that he expected an answer this time, I shook my head.

He removed his talon-like grip from my scalp and ran his hand along my cheek, tilting my head up to face his glare. "That's a good boy. I love your obedience." Only his forefinger held my chin high. All I could do was look into his flashing ebony eyes in fear. His expression softened slightly after a moment. "I'd forgotten how beautiful you were…" He said it more to himself. With painful slowness, Ghirahim traced over my features with a delicate finger. Along my cheekbones. Across my jawline. Over my brow. Down the bridge of my nose. Around my lips.

"Ah, yes…" he spoke again, halting his finger on my bottom lip. "I remember. I remember quite well." He didn't elaborate, but instead dragged my lips apart, causing my face to turn red with embarrassment. Holding his gaze on my mouth, he continued. "I'll never forget the sounds that spilled from these perfect lips. How I have _craved_ to hear them again. To cause them." My stomach knotted up and jumped into my throat. This couldn't be happening. I must have fallen into some twisted nightmare… My eyes began to sting with the threat of tears. But I refused to let them fall. Refused to let this monster see that he had won.

That he had broken through.

"Sky child…" Ghirahim whispered. The sound was so delicate, so soft. I shifted my eyes to meet his, hoping that I looked defiant, not defeated. When he opened his mouth again, his voice was louder. "Don't cry, sky child." He reached up to dab at the corners of my eyes. "The worst is yet to come." Terror ran through me faster than a bolt of lightning.

Ghirahim suddenly released my arms and I let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping in. Letting my shoulders relax only slightly, I remained on high alert. It felt like the calm before the storm. I remained silent and still, but could only savor the freedom for a fleeting moment. The Demon Lord spun me around by the waist and immediately crashed his lips onto my own. A whimper sounded in my throat. My knees buckled and my head swam, but Ghirahim gripped me too tightly for me to fall. A slender arm was wrapped around my waist, and his other hand was clutching the back of my head. He pressed my body into his so hard. I felt my lips bruising at the assault.

There was an urgency to this kiss. One that wasn't there in Faron Woods.

Just as quickly as it had started, he pulled away, keeping his grip on my body. He breathed through his mouth, but didn't seem short of breath in the slightest. I, on the other hand, was panting frantically. He regarded me through half-lidded eyes, due to the height difference, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He then licked his lips and raked his teeth along them slowly. A low groan made its way from his throat and into the open air.

Clenching his fists in both my hair and clothes, Ghirahim leaned forward and captured my lips once more. Only after my eyes snapped closed did I realize that it had happened. Another noise came out of my mouth, but it wasn't a surprised or scared one. I reached up and clutched at his hips as if my life depended on it. For all I knew it did. His lips separated from my mouth just enough to utter a threat.

"Don't tempt me, sky child."

The hunger in his voice was terrifying. I twitched in fear, reflexively gripping his hips tighter. Ghirahim must not have liked that. Everything about him suddenly intensified. He bit at my lower lip. Dug his nails into my skin. Pulled my hair. I cried out into his mouth. He only kissed me harder. Pushed me into his body more. His hand slid up my back, my tunic sliding with it.

With absolutely no warning he detached his mouth from mine and relented his hold on me. But the relief didn't come; instead he gripped my tunic and all but ripped it off of my body. In spite of the volcanic temperature I shivered at the sudden exposure. My face was as red as the lava surrounding us.

My blood ran cold upon meeting Ghirahim's gaze. He looked… primal. A wild smirk played on his face, pupils blown wide with lust. I couldn't breathe properly. I couldn't even think properly. Time was dragging on so slowly compared to a moment ago. I could feel my body heating up under his stare. The way he was looking at me… I couldn't stop a shudder from rippling through my body, making even my fingertips tingle. I saw his eyes trail down my body, down my chest, below my navel… then they stopped. His eyes flashed with a dark desire before meeting my eyes once more with added intensity. My stomach dropped. I didn't need to question. I didn't need to wonder. He and I both saw right through me. As much as I tried to fight it, as hard as I tried to stop it, as strong as I would try to deny it...

I wanted more.

Ghirahim smirked at me, seemingly reading my thoughts. He extended his hand toward me, palm up. When he spoke next, the tone of his voice chilled my bones and nearly drove me over the edge, half in fear. I chose not to name the other half.

"Come to me, sky child."

Still panting and shaking somewhat, I looked at his outstretched hand. It was no less than a command. He expected me to comply. I had given him enough proof that I would. I looked into his eyes for a moment. It seemed he was running out of patience. His expression shifted slightly, and my very nerves jolted. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I suppressed the feelings bubbling inside me. We both knew it. He was getting his way. He was going to get me. And it seemed that I was going to let him.

With bated breath I placed my hand on top of his. Ghirahim immediately took the opportunity to yank me forward, causing me to yelp. Instinctively I tried to catch myself, planting a hand on Ghirahim's chest. Expertly wrapping his hand around my waist once more, he had me yet again. A small shudder ran through my heated body at the sensation of his cool skin. He brushed my bangs out of my eyes with his free hand, tracing them behind my ear, then finally cupping my cheek. My face felt hot from his scrutinizing gaze.

"You're all mine now," he said. After a pause, he continued. "The goddess' sacred hero is mine. How did she possibly think she could keep you from me?" His hand wove into my hair, pulling, scratching, massaging. The assault was intoxicating. I felt my eyelids wavering. The thick atmosphere was making my ears ring.

"You are surely her finest masterpiece," Ghirahim continued. "I've yet to find a single flaw in you, sky child. You are nothing short of perfect, dare I say." My face reddened at his words. He pulled his hand from my hair, trailed it down my neck and chest, around my waist, pulling me closer still.

"Answer a question for me, won't you?" I looked into his dark eyes, confused. _A question?_ What could possibly come out of small talk at a time like this? Nonetheless I held my breath, waiting for his question. "Will you resist me?"

I opened my mouth just to close it again. What kind of a question was that? I… couldn't answer right away. I furrowed my brow and quickly became lost in thought. _Will I resist you_? Will I fight back, does he mean? Will I push and shove and kick and bite – to keep him away from me? It seemed like the answer should be simple. But it wasn't. I didn't know if it was a matter of whether I would or not anymore. I wanted to escape. Run away. Get far, far away from this man, this place, and fly. Just fly. Call my Loftwing and be away from living for a while. This was too much for me. Being with him in Faron Woods was too much for me. I should have killed him when I had the chance. I should have screamed and struggled and made sure he knew all too well that I would "resist" – that I would resist until my dying breath. But… I couldn't bring myself to do it. Ghirahim, this Demon Lord, he… I had fallen right into his trap, and he knew it. The way he touched me, kissed me, talked to me, looked at me, it all felt so… _good_. By the goddess, it was so good. And I begged for her forgiveness. I was weak.

I shook my head.

Ghirahim's lips widened into a malicious grin and he looked straight into my eyes. His stare was so intense. Deep, strong emotions flashed across his eyes. I got the sudden feeling that he was restraining himself from acting on them. It froze me over and melted me all at once. I felt like fire and ice.

"Good boy."

The Demon Lord tilted his head forward, running his tongue along the whole shell of my ear. A long, wanton moan fell from my mouth. The sound seemed foreign to my ears. Ghirahim placed his lips on the tip of my ear and spoke.

"You've been so obedient, sky child," he purred. The vibrations of his voice resonated through my entire body, his breath sent shivers down my spine. He paused for a moment, just breathing. Driving me wild. "I think you deserve a reward. I'll give you a treat for being so good… if you wish." Ghirahim chuckled into my ear when I gasped. "What do you want, child?"

I worried my bottom lip. I actually had to give an answer? _Anything_ I want? I thought about what I could possibly ask for… After a moment my mind flashed back to Faron Woods. To something that had lasted entirely too short. That made me lose my mind. But how could I request such a thing? My face heated up at the mere thought. Ghirahim flicked his tongue over the tip of my ear, as if in impatient encouragement. I clenched my teeth at the feeling, but took it as my cue.

I tilted my head to one side, exposing my neck to Ghirahim. A noise of intrigue came from the Demon Lord. He slunk a hand from my back up to the opposite side of my neck, and placed his mouth right under the side of my jaw. I felt razor-sharp teeth scrape against sensitive skin and my whole body twitched into his. He paused for a brief moment. That must have been just a test.

Pulling me closer, Ghirahim all but attacked my neck with his mouth. I struggled and squirmed in his arms, clutching at his body frantically. He bit at the tender skin along my neck, harder each time. His lips sucked at the flesh, his tongue traced over the marks he left, while I writhed in some sort of carnal bliss. I hissed in wonderful pain as my skin was punctured. Ghirahim withdrew his mouth to lap hungrily at the blood trickling down my neck, from my collarbone to my ear. The wound didn't cause me any alarm. I only moaned louder.

With a pop, Ghirahim detached himself from my skin at last, licking his lips. He rubbed along my jaw with his thumb but remained silent. My eyes flew open when he took my lips in a sloppy kiss. It was nothing like his usual calculated, methodic actions. Somehow it was better. It was a delicious mess of lips and teeth and tongues. I couldn't get enough of it. Of _him_. And something told me he felt the same.

He ripped himself away from my lips, a crazed, lustful look flooding his eyes. His breathing was heavy and his fists were gripping me so tightly they were likely to leave bruises. His voice came out as a heated growl, equally terrifying and thrilling me.

"No more games."

In one fluid motion, Ghirahim's hands made their way to my chest and pushed me backward. Before I could shout in protest I slammed onto the tilted ground, arms splayed above my head and knees pointed to the ceiling. All the air in my lungs was forced out upon impact with a grunt. For a moment I stared up at the white clad man above me through my bangs. Finally time returned to its usual speed and my chest began to heave, as if it were catching up.

I glanced over to my side, where a dull glint was catching my attention. I suppressed a gasp at what I saw to my left. There it was… my blade. Less than an arm's length away. The hilt was even sloped in my direction. I could almost hear it humming. Calling to me. My fingers twitched in response, in reaction to what could be, if I could only reach for that ethereal blue metal. I looked at Ghirahim under the shroud of my own hair. Should I do it? Could I...?

I turned my head back to face the Demon Lord.

Ghirahim grinned suddenly, licking his lips. Faster than I could blink, he fell on top of me, catching himself on his elbows. His speed was alarming; I didn't even have time to flinch. I glanced down to see him supporting the rest of his weight on his knees. His arms went down on either side of my head, all but pinning me down. I felt his hands entwine with mine. He remained absolutely still above me, breathing through his nose. His hair tickled my cheek. I became acutely aware of the fact that there was no physical contact between the two of us.

What was he waiting for? I looked into his dark eyes. Down to his lips. Back into his eyes. I don't think I had been able to get a decent look at him before this moment. His skin was so pale. And he had surprisingly full lips. No wonder they felt so good… The curve of his neck down to his collar bones was sharp and defined, leading the way to the equally toned features of his chest and arms. Ghirahim was, by all accounts, beautiful. I didn't know why he thought I was so desirable with looks like his.

I looked at this lips again. Suddenly my mouth began to water at the prospect of feeling them again. And they were so close. I made eye contact with Ghirahim, wanting him to just lean down into me. All he did was raise an eyebrow. Curse him. _Curse you, Ghirahim_. That's what he was waiting for.

I whined in frustration, struggling in his grip. The urge to meet his lips – _feel_ him – was overwhelming. Please, Ghirahim. _Please_. Touch me… Touch me! But all he did was watch my suffering, a wicked grin plastered to his face. I wished he hadn't restrained my hands, I could have used them. I tilted my head up, but that wasn't enough leverage. I groaned in impatience, craving the Demon Lord as if his lips were the antidote to a deadly poison. He was savoring my displeasure, silently urging me to continue.

I looked at his lips. A needy groan fell out of my mouth. I had run out of patience. _Now_. Using Ghirahim's hands as an anchor, I craned my neck up and smashed my lips into his. A hint of surprise flashed in his eyes. I moaned, loud and shameless, into his mouth.

Apparently I had made the right move, for his body sunk down to make contact with me. I pushed into his strong form, hungry for anything I could touch. Too soon, his lips strayed from my mouth, making a wet trail up to my ear. He took my earring in his mouth and sucked at the lobe. I moaned through clenched teeth, unconsciously tilting my head for him.

Pulling my ear between his teeth, he grazed ever lower, leaving dark, painful blotches down my neck. He lowered his hands to place one on either side of my torso. He speckled my chest with wet kisses, sinking down to one of my nipples. Lips wrapped around the bud, teeth nipping at the hypersensitive flesh there. I cried out at the sensation, pushing my chest higher into his mouth. Ghirahim sucked and licked and bit at the tender area. His attack was frenzied and furious, I wasn't sure I could take much more, but a shiver ran through me when he spoke.

"I've only just begun, sky child."

He slid his hands down to rest on my hip bones, all the while tasting every bit of me before him. He licked along my rib cage, bent down kiss my abdomen, flicked his tongue in and out of my navel. I tried in vain to mentally follow his assault down my body. Memorize his delicious mouth on my skin.

Ghirahim went further still, dipping his tongue under the waistband of my pants. I shuddered at the action. Our eyes met and his expression gave me chills. Without breaking contact, he slipped his long tongue under the fabric a little deeper than before. I audibly gasped, clenching my teeth. He continued teasing me like this, running his tongue in and out of my pants, farther and farther each time. Eyes never leaving mine. I writhed and whined. I had little pride left to stop myself from begging him to continue on from this torture. He raised an eyebrow in response to my impatient cries. Asking. Mouth agape in a near constant moan, I nodded my head.

Ghirahim sat up on his knees and grasped fistfuls of my pants in his hands, and tore them down to meet my boots. I gasped at the roughness. I blushed furiously at what the Demon Lord was sure to be seeing. My member was standing at full attention, weeping for contact.

Ghirahim ran his hands all the way down my now fully exposed body, all the way from my neck to my thighs. The expression that spread across his face was… insatiable lust. I twitched.

"You… are truly… irresistible." His voice was husky and filled with passion. He massaged my inner thighs, getting closer and dangerously closer with each caress. He kneaded my legs apart, and they fell to either side. He ran his thumbs along the crease of my thighs. So close. But impossibly far away. Teasing. Needy whines escaped my clenched teeth. I jerked my hips forward, aching for his touch. But he kept me down on the floor. He hummed thoughtfully. What was he going to do…?

Too slowly, Ghirahim bent his head down to my member. His hands were planted on either side of my thighs. I only watched him in painful anticipation. He smirked up at me and my blood ran cold. He opened his mouth and ran his long, hot tongue all along the underside of my length.

A low groan sounded in my throat. That was not what I expected. But I loved it.

_Do it again_.

He toyed with me then. His tongue only lapped at the tip, but it still sent shivers through my body. Somehow the Demon Lord knew exactly how to drive me over the edge. He placed his lips on the slit, giving it a wet kiss. I squirmed from beneath him, digging my nails into the stone floor. I needed more. I needed him to give me more.

A small exhalation left Ghirahim's lips in a quiet chuckle. Then he curled his cold fingers around my shaft. I sucked in my breath at the contact. I willed my body to stay still. With little warning the Demon Lord engulfed my member in his mouth. I arched my body forward, moaning out in surprise. My eyes slid closed as he went down on me.

Ghirahim swirled his tongue around the head, sending me to the moon. He raked his teeth against the sensitive skin lightly. I hissed, hardly able to breathe. He lowered himself, taking more of me into his mouth. He began to move up and down along my shaft slowly. My chest heaved, my eyes squeezed impossibly tighter, my mouth hung open as I moaned into the air.

His hand moved in time with his mouth, creating the perfect amount of friction. It was slick and cool against my overheated skin. Slow and tedious at first, Ghirahim quickened the pace, gradually removing his hand from my shaft and burying it deeper and deeper into his mouth. I felt so hot. A fire had ignited in my gut, and I knew I wasn't going to hold out much longer.

He sucked and slurped and licked, drawing cries from my mouth and spasms from my sweating body. I propped myself up onto my elbows so I could arch my back into the intense feeling. The tip of my member brushed against what I assumed was the roof of Ghirahim's mouth and I nearly lost it. The stimulation was too much – almost painful.

A hand flew to the Demon Lord's hair as my hips bucked, sending my shaft to the back of his throat. A low groan from the man's throat sent strong vibrations through my entire body. I gripped at his hair tighter, thrusting into Ghirahim's mouth erratically. My own moans and cries echoed around us. I couldn't possibly imagine a feeling more intense than Ghirahim's mouth on me.

The fire in my gut began to twist and churn into a knot. I felt myself harden between his lips, and I tried to shout out, to warn him. He squeezed the sides of my hips in what I hoped was acknowledgement. With little other warning I felt myself snap. Like a string that had been pulled too tight. I screamed out – louder than ever – and pulsated in Ghirahim's mouth. I twitched and trembled. The white hot liquid spewing from my length slid right down his throat. I gasped for air, tired groans leaving my mouth in shallow bursts. The Demon Lord kept moving his mouth up and down – albeit much more slowly – until I had been milked completely dry.

Hypersensitive and exhausted, I allowed my weight to fall back against the ground, my arms flopping uselessly to my sides. Ghirahim pulled his mouth off of me with a pop and crawled up my naked body. Planting a hand on either side of my face, he met my gaze, licking his pale lips.

"You taste so good, sky child," he teased. I cringed at the scent of my own essence on his breath. "I can't get enough of you. But it seems I have dawdled here quite long enough. I'll let you run off to your little… mistress." He bent down low, our lips barely touching. He puckered his lips for only a moment. A half-kiss. He dropped his voice to a near whisper.

"Until next time. I'll be waiting."

I winced at the sound of his fingers snapping by my ear and when I had opened my eyes once more, Ghirahim had vanished.

* * *

A/N: Ah, yes. Chapter two. I'm sorry it took a while. I got it done faster than I thought I would, and I already have a loose plan for the other four chapters.

Hey, really quick. I need to give a public service announcement. Don't bite your lovers so hard that their skin breaks. Not even if it's consensual. Human bites are nasty, y'all. I don't condone that. And as you can see, I condone a whole lot of shit. So yes, don't bite that hard. Please. I hold no responsibility if that happens.

Anyway, pretty please and thank you tell me what you all thought. It's a super fun challenge to write in the PoV of someone who can't talk. Did I pull it off? Was it believable? Is Ghirahim OoC? Or was it vomit wrapped in Satan spawn rolled in a dirty diaper? You tell me. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you here again for chapter three, I hope.

I love you all, don't stop loving me! PLEASE! Midna out. *Chuu*


	3. Temple of Time

A/N: GUYSSS! Can you believe it?! CHAPTER THREE! In two days! Please don't get used to this. You all are really lucky. I don't usually write this easily. Plus, I start up school again in like ten days. But I've already got ideas for chapter four. So here's hoping! *fingers crossed*

So hey, I just want to thank all of you lovely people for faoviriting, following, and reviewing my story. You guys are the best. When I see a new one it makes me smile so big and you're all just so awesome. I would specifically thank FanFiction user KeroSun (sp?) for reviewing both chapters so far. You rock especially. Like, you get EXACTLY what I'm trying to do in this story. I love you the most.

But anyway... this chapter. This one's a little feely. It's got a little bit of plot in it, if you can believe it. Also, this is the shortest chapter yet. But I imagine chapter four to be shortest over all. It's still pretty long, though (7 pages). I'm wordy. If you couldn't guess.

But I digress. Tell me what you think, please. I absolutely love the delicious feedback. Enjoy as prescribed by your physician. (As I feel the need to say this every time, I have an alternate account here. There is a link to it on my bio. Please check it out if you're interested.) *Chuu*

* * *

A/N UPDATE: I got a review from FanFiction user RamblingFox2501 pointing out the continuity errors in this chapter. I usually wouldn't ignore those, so I took HIS (I shouldn't assume that most yaoi fans are girls, heehee) suggestions and fixed it so it's all properly placed within the story. One is that the Gate was not destroyed (and Ghirahim kind of let them go free), the other was that Zelda didn't give Link her harp. Both of those have been addressed and fixed. I'll make a note of it in chapter four's A/N so everyone can be made aware. It isn't a huge difference, but please tell me what y'all think. Anyway, that is all. Thank you for your time, and I'm sorry this is so long. Carry on and please enjoy. *Chuu*

* * *

I all but collapsed on the floor of the long, empty room, letting my feet hang over the edge. My arms burned from overexertion. I rubbed my burning eyes and gave a long, frustrated sigh. It turns out that I hated everything about sand.

I hated the way it shifted under my feet. I couldn't walk properly on it, and even though I was finally on solid ground, I still wobbled awkwardly from side to side.

I hated how little creatures could burrow into it and attack me when I least expected it. Those little eight-legged reptiles never ceased to cling to some part of me at any opportunity. I swore I spent more energy shaking those horrible demons off of me than I did trying to survive.

I hated how the stupid grains of sand got into every orifice, pocket, and layer on my body. It was in my boots. It was in my hair. It was in my scabbard!

Most of all, I absolutely despised a certain goddess-forsaken scorpion whose only purpose was to squish me into oblivion. Fi called it Moldrach. Now I called it dead.

Pulling myself upright again, I pulled off my boot, careful not to drop it over the very deep drop I sat over, and tipped it upside down. Way too much sand fell out and into the darkness below. I did the same with my other boot. Then I removed my cap – as well as the sand inside it – and shook the grains out of my hair. I thought some came out of my ears.

I could have easily spent the rest of the afternoon trying to rid myself of all the sand. But I was actually in a hurry. I had only stopped for what I did because of Zelda. According to Fi, the chances of her being at the Temple of Time were very good. I stood up from the drop and stepped into the mine cart. It hummed to life and started transporting me to the opposite side of the hall. I patted and pulled the wrinkles out of my clothes.

Truth be told, I missed Zelda terribly. For a while I wasn't sure what to do without her presence. She had always been there by my side. To wake me up. To walk with me to the sparring hall. To mend my clothes. To fly with me when I grew tired of solid ground. But when all that disappeared… I was lost. I had nearly succumbed to the hopelessness in my heart. But I needed to be strong. If not for myself, if not for everyone, then for her. For Zelda. I couldn't wait any longer to see her bright, beautiful face. I wanted to show her that I was strong. That I had grown into myself as a knight. As a hero.

I hoped that she would be proud of me.

Finally the mine cart crawled to a halt and I climbed out. The door was right before me, Hylia's golden emblem glowing and humming. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, exhaling through my nose. Zelda was just beyond that door. I didn't need to worry anymore. Everything would be alright. I stepped through and went up the stairs leading outside.

Dry desert air greeted me, along with piercing early evening sunlight. I winced, shielding my eyes from the brightness. I heard a beautiful noise. A song. The crisp plucking of harp strings and a voice sounded to my right. I shifted in that direction knowingly. My heart swelled at the sight of her. She was dressed in a clean, white gown that flowed all the way down to the ground. Her hair was adorned with lavender ribbons that matched the jewelry on her delicate wrists. The tall woman from Eldin Volcano stood at her side, head bowed. Her long, wheat colored braid swayed in the slight desert breeze. I couldn't help a smile from tugging at my lips as I began to run over to them.

But a violent explosion knocked me off my feet. I heard a high pitched scream come from Zelda. The stones blocking the main entrance to the temple had burst apart, deadly, heavy debris raining down. I crashed to the ground on my side with a shout. My ears rang and I coughed up the smoke and dust that had lodged itself in my lungs. I tried to push myself up off the hard ground, but my limbs ached. I tried to shake the dizziness away.

A cold laugh rang through the destroyed temple. I froze, locked in place, petrified by an overwhelming fear. I couldn't even blink. I only stared endlessly at the ground beneath me, not really looking. I trembled.

No…_ Not here_…_ Not now_…

"Link!" shrieked Zelda.

"Your Grace, there's no time!" The shout came from the woman. "Go to the Gate, quickly!"

"But Impa –"

"Go! Now!"

A strange metallic noise echoed around the area, followed by another shriek. Then, a voice. Neither Zelda's nor the woman named Impa's.

"I think you'll stay right where you are, ladies," it sneered. Footsteps. Growing louder. Closer. "What have we here?" Cold metal touched my chin. The pewter blade of a rapier angled my head upward. I met Ghirahim's obsidian eyes and quivered. "Sky child… somehow I knew I would meet you here. Now I don't have to go looking for you." His voice felt like ice down my spine.

My eyes flickered to Zelda. A wall of diamonds separated her and Impa from the Gate of Time. Another kept them from making any advance toward the Demon Lord. From interfering. Suddenly a sharp pain under my chin brought my eyes back to the man before me.

"You will look at me when I speak to you, child," he hissed. He then removed his sword, letting his arm rest at his side. "Stand." Forcing myself to ignore the pain in my arms and chest, I brought myself to my feet. He grinned, baring his razor sharp teeth. "Good boy. Now come to me."

"No, Link!" screamed Zelda from her magical prison. I looked over to her; Impa was holding her by her shoulders as she struggled. "Don't do it! Don't listen to that monster! Link!"

Ghirahim spun on his heel to face her. "Silence, you silly girl! This does not concern you, so still your wretched tongue," he spat at her. "Or else your hero shall receive your punishment for you." She whimpered at that and became silent. Zelda's terrified, tearstained expression ran through me like a hot knife.

The Demon Lord turned to me once more. "There. It's much more pleasant without the girl's incessant buzzing in our ears, wouldn't you say?" I let out a shaky, uneven breath in an attempt to control the whirlwind of emotions jumbling through my head. I didn't look away from Ghirahim's eyes.

He tilted his head to one side, raising an eyebrow. "What's the matter, sky child? You were so good during our last meeting. Are you worried about your little friend?" I didn't respond. "Don't worry. No harm will come to her. I'll even allow her and her dog to escape through that Gate unscathed, no strings attached… so long as you behave." He extended his hand to me again, daring me to challenge him. "Will you behave?"

His open palm taunted me. Ghirahim knew my answer. He knew I wouldn't hesitate. And I wouldn't have… if it weren't for Zelda. My fingers twitched. It was easy to let Ghirahim have his way. Tempting, even. But what would Zelda think if I... if I allowed myself to be weak? If I gave into the temptation, the pulling urge in my gut?

I took a step forward, allowing my hand to fall into Ghirahim's. Zelda whimpered. He raised my hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on it. I winced. "That's the good boy I know," he whispered. He gestured in the direction of Zelda and Impa. "Go to her," he said.

I looked at him in confusion, but complied all the same. I walked up to Zelda, placing a hand on the nearly translucent wall between us. She lifted her sad, yellow head and met my hand with hers. I tried to show her that this was not what I had wanted. I had no control over this. The Demon Lord opened his mouth to speak again, this time to Zelda.

"This is not the first time your hero and I have crossed paths, spirit maiden." Ghirahim had his hands behind his back. They both looked at me while he spoke. I chose to look down, where red and gold diamonds were binding the barrier to the ground. "He's such a good boy, you know. You would be proud of his obedience." He came to my side and brushed loose strands of hair from my face. I remained still, but my eyes snapped closed.

"Yes… a true knight of the goddess, indeed. But enough of this prattle. There is something I would like you to see, if you don't mind. Sky child." He clutched my face in his hand, forcing me to look into his cold eyes. "Show her what I've done to you."

For a lingering moment, I stared into those black orbs. He couldn't do this. This was too much… _Stop this_… He released my chin and I looked down once more, hair shrouding my face. I tilted my head up to meet Zelda's gaze. I reached up to my neck, pulling down the right side of the white collar under my tunic. I craned my neck to the opposite side, deciding I couldn't look into her eyes anymore.

Several red and purple blotches trailed down my neck and past my collarbone, tainting the once pure flesh. Near the top, by my ear, was a recovering puncture wound. Several discolored marks were the reminder for where sharp teeth had bitten down there. Zelda gasped, and in my peripheral vision I saw her cover her mouth with her hand.

"Link," she choked. "Did he… do that to you…?" She was in disbelief. I didn't blame her. "How… How could you?! You monster!" she cried out at the Demon Lord behind me.

Ghirahim only chuckled, a sound that resonated through to my very bones. "You misunderstand, spirit maiden. Your hero asked me for those."

Zelda was taken aback. She even staggered away from me. I cringed. "No," she murmured. "No… You're lying!"

"You insult my integrity," the Demon Lord sighed, placing a hand over his heart. "I do not lie, little girl. He wanted it. I simply gave it to him." Zelda continued to protest. "You don't believe me? That's quite alright. I'll change your mind."

Ghirahim tore me away from the wall, away from Zelda. His hands were at either side of my face, holding my gaze up to his. His fingers made my skin tingle, and sent strange sensations through my body. "You wanted it, sky child. You wanted it all so badly. You begged for more. You couldn't get enough of me. I remember. I could never forget. How could I forget all those delicious pleas, cries, moans of pleasure! How could I forget the way you writhed under my touch, the way you squirmed against my mouth, the way you –"

"Enough!" Zelda shrieked. Her hands were balled up into fists on either side of her head, eyes squeezed shut. "I… I don't want to hear any more…" she muttered. She fell to her knees, sliding down to the ground. "Link," she whispered, "is all that… true?"

I looked into Zelda's beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that made everything alright. It would have been so easy to tell her that it was all a lie. _No, Zelda. He's wrong. You know me, I would never do something like that._ But maybe I didn't even know me. Because I did do something like that. I would probably do it again… I couldn't say I was proud of it, but somehow I wasn't ashamed either. But I did know for completely sure that I had let Zelda down. I dropped my gaze to the ground, nodding once. A sob left her lips.

Ghirahim rubbed my shoulders, directing me away from the barrier. He leant down to whisper in my ear. "You're such a good boy, sky child. You know that, don't you?" I shivered. His tone, although hushed, was sweet, seductive. My eyelids fluttered at the sound. "I have a favor I would like to ask of you, if that's okay." After a small hesitation, I made a small sound of affirmation in my throat and he continued. "I need you to obey my orders. Listen to me without question. Can you do that?"

I turned my head to regard the Demon Lord. I wasn't quite sure what his orders might entail, but a part of me felt that if I declined, his kindness would grind to a violent halt. I could only hope that I was right. I nodded.

Ghirahim spun me in a half circle, his hands now resting on my neck. I could see Zelda watching all of this from the corner of my eye. The Demon Lord jerked my head forward with a finger, demanding all my attention with his gaze.

"No. Don't look at her. It will not work if you're distracted," he said. I bit my bottom lip, furrowing my brow. After a moment I nodded again, to which he grinned. "Good. Now do as I say." He let his arms fall to his sides, standing at his full height. "Kiss me, sky child."

I looked up at him. I'd never really taken note of how much taller than me he was. I'd never needed to before. The very top of my head reached his collar bone… maybe. His lips were just too far away to reach. I tentatively stood on the tips of my feet, pushing myself up to him as best I could. No good. I had to be creative. If couldn't get up to him, I needed to bring him down to me.

I quickly devised a plan. I clutched a handful of fabric on his chest and draped an arm around his neck. I stood as tall as possible and dragged him down onto my lips. Almost immediately, Ghirahim snaked his arms around my waist. In one fluid motion, he lifted me into the air with little difficulty. I gasped into his mouth at the sudden action, wrapping my legs around him tightly. The Demon Lord placed a hand on the back of my head and deepened the kiss. My face grew hot as the feeling of his lips overwhelmed my senses. The rest of the world didn't really exist anymore.

Ghirahim dug his fingers into my side and my back arched into his rigid body. A squeak escaped my lips. The Demon Lord quickly claimed me with his mouth, and I couldn't help melting into his embrace. All too soon, Ghirahim tore himself off of me and touched his forehead to mine. I kept my eyes closed and gasped for air while he spoke to me.

"Very good, child," he panted. My ears twitched at the praise. I hoped he hadn't noticed. "I'm not finished with you yet, though. I still have one demand."I opened my eyes at that, genuinely curious. He tilted his head to the side and whispered into my ear. "Do you remember what I did to you at the volcano?" was all he said. He looked into my eyes again, a smirk spreading across his pale face.

I thought for a moment. I remembered. Very vividly… but which part? Ghirahim raised his brow at me. _Oh_. I glanced down between our bodies for a moment, guessing. His smirk widened.

_That_.

The very idea sent waves of electricity to every corner and crevice of my body. Whether or not it was a pleasurable feeling was unknown to me. I made a noise in the back of my throat. Ghirahim grabbed me by the thighs and set me on my feet once more. I pined for his warmth almost immediately. He pried my hands off of his clothes by the wrists, and then placed them on his hips. I blushed. The Demon Lord put a finger under my chin and lifted it up. His expression was fierce, lustful, impatient.

"Don't keep me waiting, sky child."

A shudder ran through me. I felt my face growing redder as I clutched at the golden sash wrapped around his hips. I fumbled with the buckle, but soon finally withdrew the strip of silk from his body, letting it cascade to the ground. My fingers slid under the waistband of his skin tight pants.

I looked up at Ghirahim. He placed his hands on my shoulders and applied pressure. I shifted my weight forward, carefully lowering myself onto my knees. I took a deep breath, gripped the fabric tight in my hands, and pulled it down.

I gasped as his member sprang free, standing tall and proud. Its impressive size and length surprised me. My own groin jolted at the mere sight of it. I shifted my legs slightly in an attempt to hide my shame. My face was no doubt an impossibly dark shade of crimson by now.

I tried to recall the events at Eldin Volcano. Hesitating only slightly, I wrapped my fingers around the base. I opened my mouth and brought it closer to his length, offering an uncertain lick over the slit. Ghirahim hummed at the contact. I suddenly felt more confident, and I gave another along the entire head. Feeling daring, I closed my eyes and slid his member into my mouth.

Ghirahim groaned, low and deep. I felt the head of his length with my tongue. The skin was warm and smooth, and it tasted… good. I didn't know how. I relaxed my jaw to allow more of him in my mouth. He could barely fit, but I found myself wanting as much as I could take. Only half sheathed, I used my hand to cover the base, the other planted on his thigh. I moved my head and hand back and forth, as he had done, squeezing slightly.

I massaged the underside of his member with my tongue. He began twitching in my mouth. I sucked in my cheeks and tried to hold him tight with my lips. I pulled back, only the head of his member in my mouth, and lapped at the tip slowly. Then I took him again, trying to pull him in as far as he would go. The very tip of his length brushed against the roof of my mouth. Ghirahim bucked his hips forward. His member shoved itself to the back of my throat.

I gagged. I jerked away from the Demon Lord, coughing and sputtering, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I had little time to recover before Ghirahim placed his hand on the back of my head and forced his length into my mouth again, a little too deep for my comfort. But I couldn't protest. His grip on my head was firm, urging me to move at his desired pace. I tried to let my jaw just hang down, allowing more of him inside me.

Ghirahim began to thrust into my mouth, bobbing my head so fast it nearly made me dizzy. I slurped shamelessly at his member, saliva dribbling down my chin. I relaxed my tongue as his thrusts became erratic, plunging himself deeper and deeper into my mouth. I whimpered and whined into each movement. Loving every moment of his length between my lips, around my tongue, down my throat.

"Brace yourself, child," he grunted out. I wasn't sure what I needed to do, so I laced my fingers around his member as he assaulted my face with even more intensity. His fingers dug into my scalp, causing me to wince.

Just then Ghirahim fully sheathed himself inside my mouth, his long length sliding down my throat. I couldn't breathe. He remained absolutely still, quivering against my lips. Hot, slick seed coated my tongue. I savored the thick liquid, swallowing it graciously. It slid down my throat easily.

I felt the absence of his hand behind my head. A moment later his arms went on either side of my torso, pulling me up to him. I stood on shaky legs, panting heavily. I met his intense gaze. But I didn't have time to catch my breath as he crashed his lips onto mine. My fingers curled up into needy fists and I whined. He pulled away before I was ready.

"Good job, sky child," he uttered. "May we meet again." With a snap of his fingers Ghirahim disappeared, leaving me to stagger back and regain my balance. I stared dumbly at the place he had been, mouth open, lips tingling with the memory of his kiss.

A strange sound to my right snapped me back to the real world. The barriers had vanished. Suddenly reality dawned on me once more… _Zelda had witnessed that_. I… I had honestly forgotten she was there. My face flushed at the sight of her. She was walking toward me. Her dress fluttered around her ankles at each step. Once she was within arm's reach she slowed to a stop, eyes trained on the ground. Would she never look at me again…?

Her yellow hair shrouded her face, her shoulders were slumped, and her breath was coming out in short, sad puffs. I couldn't stand to see my Zelda this way. But I stood rooted to the spot, waiting for her to break the silence.

Without warning she brought her hand up and struck me in the cheek. I clenched my eyes shut at the sharp and intense pain, but forced myself to remain silent. She lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. The pain I felt skyrocketed, but not in my cheek. Tears were glistening in her eyes, ready to follow innumerable others down her stained cheeks.

"I can't believe you, Link…" Her voice was barely audible, but it sliced through me just the same. She wasn't angry… She wasn't even sad. She was heartbroken. Completely numb and utterly devastated from the inside out. "I can't believe how you could… how you could _do_ something like that…" When she blinked, more tears fell.

I wished she could somehow know that she didn't understand. That she didn't know the full extent of Ghirahim's and my… relationship. I wished she could see that I wasn't in the wrong for committing such actions. That it wasn't my fault. But… there was nothing _to_ understand. And I _was_ in the wrong. I didn't do it to keep her safe. I didn't do it against my will. I did it because… because I'd wanted to. There was no deeper, valiant, heroic motive for my actions. I simply enjoyed it. I could have fought back. I could have drawn my blade and sliced the Demon Lord into ribbons. But I didn't. Instead I eagerly obeyed like some wanton slave. But she did need to know that I was still fighting. I was still Hylia's hero. I was still Zelda's hero.

I just didn't know if she believed me.

Zelda's head had fallen again. She must not have been able to bear looking at me anymore. Her slender shoulders shook with the force of her silent sobbing. The sight tore me apart. I ached for her smile. I reached a hand up to caress her cheek... comfort her, maybe.

She jerked away from my touch, traces of anger flashing across her beautiful face. "D-Don't touch me!" she cried out. "Don't touch me after you've touched _him_." I flinched, pulling my hand away.

My heart shattered. The shrapnel lodged itself in my lungs and throat. My eyes began to sting and my limbs felt heavy. I couldn't breathe and my mind went blank. But the dull beating in my chest continued.

She soon softened, running her hands through her hair. Zelda looked exhausted. I got the feeling that she was done crying. There were no tears left. "I… I'm sorry… Link…" she said. "But I just… I can't look at you right now…" I bowed my head in understanding. _I get it_. _I'm disgusting_. "I just…" she sighed, "I don't know, Link. I don't know what to think right now. But I… I have to go." But she didn't move.

I looked over to Impa, who had been silent the entire time. The woman stood near the Gate of Time, arms crossed over her chest. She met my gaze with a brazen intensity. It ripped through me as if I were made of paper. She didn't need to speak. I could read her mind.

I simply looked at her, not knowing what to do with myself. I couldn't apologize. I couldn't ask for forgiveness. I couldn't take it back. I could only stare at this woman, whose life was devoted to protecting Zelda, while I neglected my duty as the world's only salvation.

I couldn't look at Impa anymore. It was too much for me.

Zelda had turned away from me and was walking to the Gate of Time. I followed after her, reached out for her, but careful not to touch her. A desperate sound left my mouth. _Don't go_. She paused for a moment, turning her head in my direction. "No, Link. Not right now. I need to go. See the old woman at the Sealed Temple, she will help you." She was so curt. _Please, Zelda_…

"Take this. You'll need this where you're going," she said, handing me the golden harp in her hands. She made sure our fingers didn't touch. I stared at it for a moment. The sunlight caught on the strings, giving off a sacred glow. The instrument was as pure as she was. I was unfit to carry it.

I couldn't just watch her leave. But I had no choice. She met my eyes for only a moment. My heart broke all over again.

"I'm disappointed in you, Link."

She turned around and made her way to the Gate, Impa following close behind her. Without another word or glance, the two of them stepped into the Gate. Impa angled her hand behind her, dropping a glowing orb from her palm. As the orb touched the ground it detonated, leaving the once beautiful Gate of Time a pile of decrepit rubble.

She wasn't proud of me at all, it turned out.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter three. I'm quite please with it. Tell me one thing at least in your review? Al I consistent with these chapters? I worried that this chapter sounded different... like with Link's and Ghirahim's personalities. Yeah... oh, well.

Please tell me what you think. I'm surprised that this has as much popularity as it does. But I love it so much. I so much enjoy writing this. I am obsessed with this story right now.

Reviews power the Gate of Time, and we still need it for the rest of this story. Please donate to your local Review Box today and save the surface world! I love all of you so very much, and I'll see you in chapter four. (Check out my alternate account -the link is in my bio- if you like.) *Chuu*

* * *

A/N UPDATE: This is the fixed version. Did it all work out? I'm probably not going to fix it again, but I'm still wondering what your thoughts are. I love you guys, thank you for reading.


	4. Ancient Cistern

A/N: I don't know what's wrong with me... Somehow I've been able to push out ideas for this story like nobody's business. I don't know about chapter five, though, so PLEASE DON'T STOP LOVING ME!

Anyway, er, HELLO GUYS! This is chapter four. It's my favorite dungeon AND it's my favorite boss. It's kind of depressing. Naturally. And Koloktos is violently absent. Of course. But it's also sweet and fluffy as hell. Thirdly, it's significantly shorter than the previous chapters. But I'd anticipated that. Fourthly, as a consequence of the aforementioned fluffiness and sweetness, it's much more tame. This specific chapter is only rated T for mild gayness.

DUDES/LADY-DUDES, you've given me 15 reviews as of right now, all of which are beautifully positive and heart-warming. This is actually my second most popular story in terms of reviews (see my alternate account -link in bio- to see for yourself). You guys all rock so effing much, and I really owe you all. I mean it. I especially appreciate all of you who have been reviewing each chapter. Seriously guys. I'm not doing it for like acceptance, but seeing the outside feedback is just magical.

Last quick thing. Shortly after posting chapter three, my continuity errors were brought to the forefront and they were fixed about... um 12(?) hours later. So if you haven't read the version with two A/N's (meaning before the story itself actually starts), then please do. A little bit has been added so it makes sense. I won't bring it up again after this chapter. You can thank RamblingFox2501 for it, too. Who is NOT a yaoi fangirl like I assumed. Like a douche. SORRY!

Holy CRAP I need to shut up. Do I ever shut up? While I go get myself some duct tape, please enjoy chapter four. Favorite, follow, and/or review if you like. I love you! *Chuu*

* * *

The lotus-shaped door twisted open, finally revealing the way to the sacred flame. I pressed my fingers into my forehead with a sigh. I was more than ready to be done with this soggy, undead bathtub. Not that I didn't admire the architecture of the place. The flowers and colors were quite charming. But I quickly grew tired of being here. I hated getting snagged and stabbed by prickly lily pad thorns. And I could have gone without being constantly soaked to the bone, shivering and freezing, from having to swim everywhere.

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

Normally I didn't hate swimming. Treading water actually came fairly naturally to me. But the excess of it all in this place just put me in a sour mood. I was in no mood to even be out here in the first place. Not that I had the ability to be fussy about the situation.

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

I pulled on the wind-up keys at the top of the statue and it rumbled to life, rising through a gap in the ceiling. I sent my prayers to the goddess at the bird statue, requesting a safe passage to the flame. I lowered my head in reverence. I hoped she was still listening to me.

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

I went up the stairs, stopping at the door before me. I touched the cool stone with barely dry fingers. My shoulders relaxed for the first time since… who knows when. Did I really have to be in such a hurry all the time? I was so… _tired_. Just completely exhausted down to my very core.

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

I clenched my fingers into a fist, squeezing my eyes shut. I couldn't ignore the nagging in my heart any longer. Those words… They spun in endless circles around my head. Never ceasing to remind me. Never allowing me to forget. The memory, the sound, the image of it all gnawed away at me, and I was beginning to give.

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

I banged my fist against the closed door, begging the pain to stop, and it opened. I had no choice. Fate had decided what I could and couldn't do long before I had any say in the matter. I stepped inside the room, distantly noting the mauve and gold palette of the walls and floor. I was alone in the thick silence of the empty room. Not even the sound of rushing water permeated the door behind me. Ahead was the emblem I saw no matter where I went. The proud insignia of Hylia. Mocking me with its purity.

Standing just steps away from the entrance, I didn't make to move any closer to the door opposite me. Instead I just stared blankly ahead, listening to the loop of words in my mind. _I'm disappointed in you, Link. I'm disappointed in you, Link. I'm disappointed in you, Link._ Her voice gave me no rest. It was all I thought about. It infected me, filling me to the brim with a sick, black hatred. I couldn't bear to exist. I felt vile, repulsive, like the very air turned to poison upon entering my lungs.

My legs gave out and I fell to my knees. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't be strong anymore. It was too much. I wanted to stop. I wanted to get away. Tears fell from my eyes as I clenched my teeth. I shook my head to force them away. But as soon the first drops trickled down my cheeks, the floodgates burst. I hung my head, finally allowing myself to be weak in the seclusion of this chamber. Finally letting go.

Violent sobs racked my body. Weak cries and pathetic whimpers left my mouth. I couldn't believe I was acting this way. I wasn't supposed to be this fragile. I needed to be courageous, fearless, unfaltering… There was so much I had to be. And I didn't used to mind. I had a reason to fight. A reason to keep going. A reason to risk my life. A reason to stay strong, no matter what.

And I had let her down.

I didn't know how long I cried. But I didn't care. I knew I didn't really deserve it, but I needed to have this time for myself. Just a little bit. I let the tears fall freely, head hung low and hands limp in my lap. A faint metallic sound rang in front of me. My ears didn't even perk up in acknowledgement. _I expected as much…_

Maybe this time he would finally kill me.

"I just keep running into you, sky child," came his chill voice. "What am I going to do with y–?" he stopped. I ignored his presence, the tears only now beginning to subside.

"Sky child?" I almost looked up at him when he spoke again. His tone was… off. Something about his voice was so different than his usual silky drawl. The way it was soft and turned up at the end… No. He couldn't be doing this. He was trying to trap me, and I was too close to the edge to remain sane. I didn't want to be subjected to his mind games. But I didn't think I had the strength to stop him right now, if he wished to try.

Fresh tears spilled free, an audible shudder escaping and echoing around me. A flood of hopelessness washed over me. I would never be free of this torture. The goddess had misplaced her trust in a disgraceful boy like me.

Ghirahim's legs came into view. I could only just make out his white calves through wet eyes and dangling hair. He knelt down to crouch before me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him. Cold, gloved fingers touched my chin and gently tilted it upward. Others brushed my hair to the side, then traced down my cheek, no doubt where tears had stained the skin pink.

"Child…" he whispered again. His voice was so gentle. Pathetic little snivels leaked out of my mouth at the sound. "My sky child, what's wrong?" His…_ What_? "Why are you crying, child?" I still made no indication that I could even hear him. I refused.

"… Link."

My breathed hitched. He had never addressed me by my name before. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ghirahim's face so close to mine. I melted at the sight of his expression. Head tilted to the side. Brows knitted together. Lips locked into a tight frown. They parted slightly.

"Link, are you okay?" he asked.

My lips quivered. My vision became fuzzy as more tears threatened to fall. I looked down for only a moment before meeting his gaze once more.

I shook my head.

Ghirahim's eyes shifted somewhat, becoming almost thoughtful. He then removed his hand from under my chin. I didn't let it fall. He put his hand over the strap on my chest, smoothly sliding the leather out from under the buckle. A faint sense of fear flashed through my mind, but he rested his other palm against my cheek, softly shushing and cooing, reassuring me. He reached behind me and took my shield in his hands, taking it and my blade and setting them on the stone floor to the side.

He changed his position, sitting back with his legs beneath him. Placing his hands on each of my shoulders, Ghirahim pulled me forward gently and lay me against his chest. He wrapped one arm securely around my waist. The other went over my shoulder, easily removing my cap and letting it join my weapons, and buried his hand in my hair, stroking slowly. I didn't question the gesture.

I squirmed slightly against him, bringing my hands under my chin and shifting my head to the other direction. I tried in vain to control my wretched sobbing. Instead I relaxed into his embrace, crying harder and louder than ever before. A part of me could hardly recall the reason I was so frail at the moment. Another part of me knew all too well, but chose to leave it at that. I just let myself wail into Ghirahim's warm, solid chest.

He smelled so good. He smelled like spices and steel and even blood. All mixed together. It was such a comforting aroma. It suited him perfectly.

I wasn't aware that I had this much sadness inside me. I didn't know that I could cry for such a long time. I budged one of my hands and clutched at Ghirahim's clothes desperately. Just clinging onto something, _someone_ real – it kept me from tipping over. His fingers tightened at my waist and in my hair.

Slowly his hands slid from my body, to my chest and shoulder, and pushed me upright. I looked up at him through my hair, which he brushed away and tucked behind my ear again. Both hands at my neck now. He looked distressed and I didn't know why. He looked into my eyes for a moment.

Suddenly he stole my lips in a fiercely tender kiss. Our eyes fluttered closed and I moaned softly against his mouth. Ghirahim pushed into my body and I pushed back. He held me closer and closer with each moment, tangling his fingers into my hair, pulling my head back to meet his soft lips better. My arms found their way around his neck and locked together. The need for each other was so intense. Mixed tears trickled down my cheeks. The feeling of his lips wedged between mine. The feeling of his strong body against my own. The feeling of his fingers laced through my hair. The kiss became my salvation, my rescue… It caught me before I could even fall.

Ghirahim pulled away eventually, gently and carefully. As if I would shatter. My tears had ceased. Our foreheads touched for a moment before he made me meet his eyes. His gaze was soft but demanding.

"I'm sorry, sky child," he said. I slowly blinked at him. "I'm sorry you're hurting. I'm sorry you're in pain. I'm sorry you're… broken right now." He paused for a moment. "But… I have a secret. Would you like to hear it?" After hesitating slightly, I nodded. Ghirahim took a deep breath. "Sky child… In all my years, I have never seen anything even remotely as flawless as what I see before me now. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." He rubbed away the excess tears resting under my eyes with his thumbs. "Even in tears, you are just… impossibly breathtaking. I can't get enough of your astounding beauty. I would never stop looking at you, if I could."

Ghirahim's words tingled in my ears for a while before they sunk in. Then a warmth spread through my body, right down to my fingertips. The corners of my mouth tugged upwards in gratitude. In happiness.

The Demon Lord touched his forefinger to my lips, presumably engrossed in his own thoughts. His eyes shone with an unknown emotion.

"You never cease to surprise me, child," he whispered. "This is the first time I have ever seen you smile. And I'm afraid I have to amend my previous statement. Even a Demon Lord must admit when he has been proven wrong."

He ran his thumbs over my lips, drawing another shy smile out of me. "_This_ is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

I exhaled though my nose. I withdrew from his touch, my face feeling warm. My arms had since slid from around Ghirahim's shoulders and were at my sides once more. But the Demon Lord snuck a finger under my chin and angled my face in his direction once more.

"Promise me something?" he said. It wasn't a demand. It was a question. A request. "I want to see that smile of yours again. Make sure I do."

I put a hand to my mouth and thought. Ghirahim wanted me to smile… Ghirahim wanted me to be happy. He didn't want me to cry. Did that mean I was… good? Did that mean I was somehow, against all odds… valuable?

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

Was there still hope that Zelda would forgive me? Was it still possible to atone for my wrongdoings? Maybe… Maybe I wasn't some repugnant mistake of a boy. I still wanted to be the pure hero that Hylia had destined me to be. I wanted it so dearly. But it had been so trying on my spirit as of late.

_I'm disappointed in you, Link._

Her words still stung in my chest. But they sounded different. They sounded more like whispers. A faint reminder to make her proud. I'd lost sight of that, when I should have been striving harder. I wouldn't keep her waiting any longer.

_I'll make you proud, Zelda._

I looked into his eyes and nodded. He grinned and removed his finger from my chin.

"Regrettably, I've been here as long as was necessary, and now I must depart." He placed his hands at the back of my head, and pressed his lips to my forehead in a chaste, protective kiss. "I'll see you again, though, sky child. You know I'll make sure of it." And with an almost undetectable wink and a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

* * *

A/N: I wrote chapter four in like 14 hours. I hope it's good. Speaking of which... POP QUIZ! Don't worry, it's open-book. For those of you who will be reviewing, answer me these questions three. Do you think Ghirahim is genuine (in the story itself)? ... Okay, that's my only question. But it's worth three times as much as a regular pop quiz, so ANSWER CORRECTLY!

It's one in the morning as I write this. I think it's obvious. Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review if you have the time and energy. I stalk myself and constantly check for review updates. Feed my ego... yes... FEED IT!

I'm not as prepared for chapter five as I have been for previous chapters, but I hope to hash something out before too long. Don't give up on me. I love you. I need you... *wheeze*

Please check out my alternate account if you want to. There's a link to it on my bio. Heh... I hope to see you in chapter five, and have a wonderful day/night/evening/morning/weekend/time. I love and am grateful for each and every one of you, and please don't stop being awesome. *Chuu*


	5. Fire Sanctuary

A/N: Hello, people, I'm still alive! Here's chapter five! That rhymed... I managed to get it out in once piece -and relatively quickly, too! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY! SO SAD! I don't know how long it'll be before I get out. Not like... months. Don't worry about that. But I start school super soon, and I've got to pack and move. It'll still happen, though. I've got the general idea in my head, it's just a matter of putting it on paper. It'll be a doozy of an ending, though. I know that much for sure. So for those of you that really love this story, please don't lose faith. It will be soon. I just don't know how soon.

So, chapter five! It's in the Fire Sanctuary. This one's pretty juicy. Also fairly short (5 pages). But it works beautifully that way. Please tell me what you think once you've read it, then favorite and/or follow if you haven't already. I've already been given 21 beautiful, all positive reviews. I couldn't be happier. This is my most popular story ever! I can't thank you all enough.

Anyway... I should stop here. I hope you enjoy chapter five. I love you guys so much! (P.S. Check out my alternate account if you want to. There's a link to it in my bio.) *Chuu*

* * *

I couldn't help hesitating when I approached the large door. My heart began to race as I thought about what might lay behind it. Or rather… who. It felt like Blessed Butterflies were trapped in my gut. I was reacting so severely to just a hunch. Although I was fairly certain it was more than that. I didn't ever know what to expect whenever I was faced with one of these doors. But I knew that I should expect something.

I reached for the lock, struggling to fit the key inside. I was barely tall enough for the imposing door. Nonetheless the key slid into its place and unblocked the way ahead. The chamber was round, like Skyview Temple, but decorated with earthen tones. The temperature was significantly lower in here than outside or in the rest of the sanctuary. Mosaic art lined the walls and ceiling. I looked straight ahead of me and exhaled slowly through my mouth, trying to ease my anxiety.

There he was.

Ghirahim was facing the door at the far end of the chamber. We rarely met face to face, it seemed. His crimson cloak hung low to his calves, hiding the rest of his frame from my view. His head was tilted to the side, exposing his pointed to ear, but I couldn't define the rest of his features. What was he hiding…?

"I told you, didn't I?" he purred. His voice was silky and smooth and it rang throughout the room like a bell. I could practically hear the sly smirk on his face. I dropped my head slightly, feeling a smile tug at the corners of my lips of their own accord. I looked up at him through my bangs as he slowly turned to face me.

"Ah…" he hummed. He stepped closer to me and pulled my chin up to meet his eyes. "You're such a good boy, child. You always do as I say." His thumb grazed over my lips. I felt my face grow warm as my skin tingled at his touch. "I love that you've submitted." My stomach churned at his last comment, leaving me with a strange, nameless feeling.

The Demon Lord turned away from me then, but he continued to speak, strolling away from me slowly. "You've actually caught me in quite a good mood, sky child. I've been doing some snooping about, searching endlessly for a way to find the spirit maiden, since her guard dog destroyed the only means that I knew of. That's my reward for sparing their lives, I suppose. Anyway, I couldn't for the life of me dig up any clues… but then I stumbled upon those."

Ghirahim extended his arm and pointed to the far wall, high above the exit. "Do you see them? Those paintings? Take a good look at them, sky child. What do you see?"

The two small murals stood out among the rest of the art along the walls. They each depicted similar scenes: a cog-like structure at the center, surrounded by people praying before it. I recognized the structures as Gates of Time. The first mural I instantly knew as the Temple of Time by its sandy colors and dessert setting. The second Gate was enclosed by trees and painted with rich green tones. It must have been the Sealed Temple in Faron Woods. The precise Gate of Time I was trying to restore. I looked back to Ghirahim.

"It's quite obvious, sky child," he said. His voice had become cold, calculated, controlled. He met my eyes, and his expression startled me. "It appears that there is a second Gate of Time in the forest." I swallowed. "Were you aware of this?" he asked me. His gaze was intense. I looked down, away, in any direction that wasn't in front of me.

He stepped closer to me again, forcing my chin up with his hand. His cruelty was alarming. I tried to yank myself away, pull him off of me. But he only tightened his grip, causing a small whimper to leave my lips. "You know," he sneered. "It's no use trying to hide it from me. I can read you so easily, and you know. I know you do." I was terrified. I didn't know what I should do. I immediately went for my sword, hand shooting up to grasp the hilt. But Ghirahim was faster, clutching the metal before I could even blink. His eyes became furious slits.

"You so much as touch this toy and I'll shred you to pieces." It came out as a low growl, chilling me to the core. I didn't know what was going on. Was Ghirahim going to kill me?

He started backing me up against the far wall, slamming me into the stone. I grunted out, clawing at his arm with all my might. He continued to glare deep into my eyes, into my soul, clutching my chin too tight. His other hand had let go of my blade.

"I hate to do this, sky child," he said. "But you leave me no choice. I'll have to teach you a lesson about hiding things from a Demon Lord."

He snapped his fingers, conjuring a black dagger. He held it upright and angled it at my neck. I looked up at him in wide-eyed horror, the blade digging into my skin. I winced at the stinging pain. A few tears trickled down my cheek. Ghirahim's eyes followed their trail intently. After several long, aching moments, Ghirahim relaxed his gaze only slightly. He pulled the dagger away from my throat, allowing it to disappear. He cursed under his breath.

"… It seems I have developed a soft spot for you, child." There was a mild tenderness in his tone. "Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh, anyway." His voice was softer, and it had regained its usual smooth timbre, but it still didn't allow me to relax. He unclenched his hand from around my chin. My very jaw bones felt bruised.

"Still," he continued. He stood at his full height, looking down at me with disdainful eyes. "I can't let this slide. You must pay the price for your misbehavior. I have been nothing but kind to you. And you do this to me. I dare say that I am insulted – hurt, even – by your actions. Have I done something treacherous to deserve such treatment from you, sky child?"

I cowered under his gaze. I thought about the question for a while. Has he? Looking back through our encounters… Skyview Temple… the Earth Temple… the Temple of Time… the Ancient Cistern… And here…? I shook my head.

"Precisely, my child. And that is why you must be punished. I hope you understand that a mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly." I looked into his dark eyes with a frown. Ghirahim placed a finger under my chin. "No, no. There will be no sadness. I won't allow it. You have placed yourself in this situation, sky child, and you must make amends. But I will forgive you only if you agree to my commands." I nodded, biting my lip. He smirked.

"Excellent."

Ghirahim tapped his lips with a finger. "Now I've got to think of a punishment befitting your naughty deeds…" After a moment, his eyebrows spiked up and he bent forward to level his gaze with mine. "I've got just the thing, sky child. You'll_ love_ it." I shivered as my imagination ran wild with worst-case scenarios. "Come," he said.

He took my hand and let me to the center of the room. He stood several paces from me and looked me up and down. I felt so vulnerable being showcased in front of him like this.

"Where to start…?" he muttered. His hands rested on his hips. His weight was shifted onto one foot, almost lazily. "Oh, I can't decide… Well, the first step would be to remove your weapons, I would think," he said.

I hesitated for a moment, having no clue what he had in mind. I reached up to the strap around my chest, undoing the buckle, and gently placed my shield and sword on the ground. I tried to break my eye contact with Ghirahim as little as possible. Then I went for my belt, removing it from around my waist and letting it fall to the ground as well.

"Perfect," he said. "I know exactly what to do with you now." He grinned wide enough to reveal his pointed teeth. "Strip for me."

I was slightly taken aback by this statement. I remained still, not sure if he was serious. He spoke again, harshly. "I don't think you heard me, sky child. I want you to strip down. And I think you would be wise to do as I say."

I paused long enough to shudder at the threat. I looked at my hands, thinking about what to do, where to start. I reached up to my cap and pulled it off. I ran my fingers through my hair for a moment, unsticking it from my scalp. Then I tugged off my gauntlets, one at a time, each adding to the soon-to-be pile of my own clothes. Hesitating only slightly, I stepped back, wiggling out of my leather boots clumsily. I nudged them to the side.

"Keep it up, child," he purred with a smirk. His arms were now crossed over his chest. I grabbed the hem of my tunic and pulled it, and my chainmail, up and over my head. It landed in a heap by the boots. The next article to come off was my white undershirt. The sudden air on my exposed torso gave me chills. My chest felt tight.

I grabbed the waistband of my pants in both hands. I didn't want to do this. I looked at Ghirahim, pleading for it all to be over. He only raised his eyebrows, flicked his gaze down to my hands, and nodded once with a smirk.

I let out a shaky breath and squeezed my eyes shut. I pushed my pants down and off, letting them pool at my feet. I stepped out of them and they joined the pile on the ground. My hands found their way in front of my groin automatically. I was blushing so hard I was sure my face was radiating its own heat.

"Ah, ah, sky child," chided Ghirahim. "Remove your hands. Let me see all of you, won't you?" I slowly dragged my hands away and held them still at my sides, curling them into tight fists. "Good boy," he praised. I opened my eyes slowly to see the Demon Lord eying me very carefully, memorizing every piece of me. A long, low, growl sounded in his throat and his eyes flashed.

"I truly can't believe how beautiful you are," he said. My stomach fluttered at the flattery. "After all this time I stand by my words: you are flawless in every way." I watched him trail his eyes down my body. I began to shake with mortification. His words, his gaze, this entire situation… it was too much for me to handle. But I had a pulling feeling that it was about to get a lot worse.

"What's the matter, child?" Ghirahim's eyes met mine. I couldn't tell if he was concerned or teasing. "Is someone feeling… exposed?" An unsteady breath left my lungs. He took a few steps closer to me. I could feel his warmth from this distance. I hadn't realized how cold I was. His heat was almost intoxicating. I brought myself closer to him without thinking.

"Perhaps I am a bit… overdressed. Wouldn't you agree, sky child?" His voice was clouded, hiding some deeper dark motive. He held up my chin with a finger, the way he always did when he had something important to say. "Why don't you have me join you?" he said. Even though it was a question, I knew he was issuing a command for me to follow. I gave a small, shy nod.

I stared at his collarbones, gathering up the nerve to carry out his order. I unclenched my fists and brought them up to unhook the clip that kept his cloak draped over his body. My arms slunk over his shoulders, as I stood tall on the tips of my feet, to push the heavy fabric off and let it cascade to the floor. His eyes were locked with mine the entire time.

Then I looked down at the sash around his hips and took hold of the buckle on the side. I made quick work of removing it from his body and let it fall behind him. My fingers slid under the hem of his skintight shirt and yanked it off his torso. I stood staring blankly at his chest for a moment. I took a deep breath, wishing he would change his mind. That he would let me stop. No such wish came true. I hooked my thumbs into his pants and tugged them off, not even letting myself think about it. He climbed out of them easily and gracefully.

Despite having a face hotter and redder than fire itself, I couldn't help staring in awe at the sight of Ghirahim's body. His chest was toned, his legs were strong, and the lines of his pelvis were beautifully defined. His lithe muscles took my breath away. He looked like he had been chiseled from stone. I rested a hand on his abdomen softly. He felt so smooth, but still unyielding.

Ghirahim wrapped his delicate fingers around my wrist and removed my hand from his body. "That's not allowed, sky child," he purred. "I've got much more planned before you can touch me," he teased. Then he gently nudged me back to my original spot in the center of the chamber. He stood before me, proudly naked. "Now that your clothes are out of the way, I can have you carry out your punishment."

My stomach dropped. My punishment still hasn't been executed…? He wanted to drag out my humiliation for as long as possible, it seemed. There was nothing I could do. He was making me punish myself… I was carrying out my punishment for him.

He opened his mouth to speak, and the bluntness of his words shocked me. "Touch yourself for me," he said.

My face felt impossibly hotter. I wouldn't do that… I couldn't! I didn't, not even on my own. It wasn't something that ever crossed my mind. I knew how to, sure, but… I just didn't. I shook my head, pleading for some sort of understanding. He just looked back at me, one eyebrow raised. Waiting.

I flexed my fingers, gathering up any trace of courage I had left. With a deep breath I brought my hand closer to my groin, timidly wrapping it around the shaft. A small gasp left my mouth at the contact and I closed my eyes. A hum of praise sounded from Ghirahim. I began to stroke myself slowly. My mouth hung open as I quickly became aroused under my own touch. I widened my stance slightly, my balance waning.

I quickened my pace, losing myself in the feeling. I tilted my head back. But it wasn't enough… Too much of my attention was focused on staying upright. Needy whines and whimpers spilled from my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Ghirahim licking his lips at the sight of me and I blushed.

He stepped behind me, slinking his hands around my waist. He pulled me into him, our bodies crushed together. I moaned at the contact of his warm body. He ran his hands down my body, covering my hand with his, speeding up the pace. I bucked into his hand at the harsh spike.

He pressed me closer into his body. I suddenly became acutely aware of his hard member prodding at my backside. An overpowering urge swept over me and I pushed into his hips. Ghirahim growled quietly, while I let out a near cry. His free hand slid up to my chest and he placed his open mouth on the curve of my neck. He raked his sharp teeth against the skin. I groaned, pushing harder into his body.

The sensation of it all was pushing me over the edge. I moaned through gritted teeth. Ghirahim seemed to sense my approaching climax and tore his and my hand off my member. I whined at the loss of his touch. Then he spun me around to face him and stole my lips in a heated kiss. I automatically wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He cupped my rear end, causing me to whimper. The entirety of his naked body against mine.

Ghirahim lowered us onto our knees, and then without hesitation he lay me on my back. The action was hurried, but gentle. The stone was so cold against my bare skin. The Demon Lord hovered over me on his elbows and knees, one of his hands buried in my hair, and crashed his lips into mine.

Ghirahim ran his hand down my side and gripped my thigh. I shifted from under him, wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and lifted both legs up and over his hips, pulling him down on top of me. He didn't protest. He moved against me, and we both groaned at the friction.

He snuck an arm under my back, pulling me closer. His fingers pulled at my hair. My head tilted back and the kiss deepened. Tongues danced together between our mouths. His skin was intoxicating. He ground his hips against me, driving me into the cold ground.

I was hardly breathing. Air left my lungs in rapid puffs as Ghirahim rocked against me. He pulled me impossibly closer. His actions were quickly becoming erratic. His body jerked back and forth. I could feel his muscles trembling. He was tipping over the edge. And so was I.

Suddenly, without warning, Ghirahim stopped. He tore his lips away from mine, he removed his hands from my body, and he held himself up by his elbows above me. I slowly looked up at him through lidded eyes, arms still locked around his shoulders, legs still wrapped around his hips, panting furiously. It took me a few moments to realize he was no longer touching me.

I felt cold without Ghirahim's body on top of mine. My lower gut throbbed from the harsh lack of stimulation. He was trying to control his heavy breathing. His muscles were locked tight, as if restraining himself.

"I nearly lost myself…" he murmured. He met my gaze. "But now is not the time for that." His lips twisted into a smirk. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short, sky child. I can't have you just yet." He met my lips for a fleeting moment. "Until next time," he whispered. He snapped his fingers and disappeared right before my eyes, leaving my arms and legs to flop to the stone ground, my mind to run blank with confusion, and my body to ache in frustration.

* * *

A/N: So there's chapter five. I'm really happy with it. But tell me what you think, please? I'm worried it seemed fast or rushed, from an outside perspective. And of course if I've kept consistent with the boys' characters. Along with anything else in those wonderful heads of yours. Getting to 30 reviews would be marvelous. I can dream... *sob*

Hey, I've been thinking. I just may do something for you guys for being just so %$&amp;#ing awesome. I have a Deviant Art account, maybe I can draw something for you guys. Lemme know if you're interested, I guess.

GUYS! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! (Mild spoilers.) THE OLD WOMAN AT THE SEALED TEMPLE KNEW ABOUT LINK AND GHIRAHIM'S LITTLE "ADVENTURE" AT THE TEMPLE OF TIME THE WHOLE TIME! EWWW!

Um, anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment of Encounters. I'm absolutely in love with writing it, and I'm having so much fun, too. Only one left, though. Get ready. It'll be awesome, trust me. I hope so, anyway. Please favorite, follow, and review in any order or combination. It all means so much to me. I can't wait to see you in chapter six. Be patient, lovelies. See you, hopefully, very soon. *Chuu*


	6. Temple of Hylia

A/N: CHAPTER SIX! HOLY FUDGE CRACKERS, IT'S CHAPTER SIX! ARE YOU PUMPED?! YOU BETTER BE! I HOPE YOU HAVE HIGH HOPES FOR THIS CHAPTER! DO YOU HAVE HIGH EXPECTATIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER?! Well, you might want to lower them. Just a little... just in case.

Anyway, hi everyone. I'm sorry I wasn't completely truthful about my ETA on this baby. As I said in my second update, school's kicking my ass. And I've got a job now. So *sigh* my lovelies, you have to be put second. I'm so sorry.

I am in love with this chapter. It is the last time that Hylia's little hero crosses paths with the Demon Lord. What do you think is going to happen? Happily ever after? Not so much? MPREG?! Well, too bad! Because I'M gonna tell you how it's gonna end. I'm just kidding. I'm typing this before work so I'm a little frazzy (that's a word now).

This chapter is very long... 12 FULL pages, single-spaced, on Word. I hope that doesn't turn you off. Long ass chapters are very sexy. Trust me. Give it a chance.

Well anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please let me know what you alls think in a review? (Insert advertisement for my alternate account "Midnax" here.) That would make me very happy. Now. Onto the reading. Please, PLEASE enjoy! I love you guys.

* * *

I stared at the door before me, hardly breathing. Zelda was behind it. I turned to see Groose and the Old Woman standing at the bottom of the stairs. They just looked back up at me, waiting for me to go and get her. I exhaled through my nose and pried open the door.

The amber crystal at the far end of the room was glowing faintly, slowly pulsating with a shimmering light. Brighter, louder, sharper… until the smooth surface of the gem split right down the center. It cracked and fractured and suddenly burst open, showering gold and orange shards every which way. The blinding light dimmed down, and there she was.

Her gossamer dress looked as if it were floating around her ankles and wrists. Her perfect yellow head was bowed, and I could somehow tell her eyes were closed. Her body was nearly limp, just existing there before me. She slowly raised her head, sleepy eyes opening and focusing on the sight before her. The corners of her lips tilted upwards when her gaze met mine. I just stared at her in awe. My Zelda…

She tried to take a step forward, but her hardly conscious legs couldn't remember how to carry her weight. Almost in slow motion, she began to fall. I jolted forward and caught her before her knees had time to buckle. I lowered her to the floor and sat with her against my chest. Having my arms around her slim waist, holding her so close, it felt… right. She was meant to be here. With me.

I didn't move. I didn't stroke her hair. I didn't even breathe. I just waited. She breathed so softly. After a few silent moments, she began to finally stir. Her hands touched my arms. She nudged her head a little and spoke.

"Good morning… sleepyhead."

My chest felt like I had taken a large gulp of fresh pumpkin soup. She pulled away and sat up to face me. But I didn't miss the feeling of her body. I watched her play idly with her hands, not looking up to face me. I didn't make to touch her.

"Thank you for waking me up," she said. Her voice was so small and sweet. If it was from lack of use I didn't know. "I'm sorry I had to go… for so long. I knew you could manage without me, though…" She paused and looked into my eyes. "You're a strong man, Link. And…" But she trailed off. I just sat before her, trying to be patient.

She looked down again, a blush crossing her cheeks. "About what happened at the Temple of Time," she began. My stomach dropped. She sensed my unease and shook her head slightly. She spoke slowly. "I… I shouldn't have said what I said to you, Link. I wish I hadn't. I wish I could take it back. And I wanted to apologize before when you opened the Gate of Time, I promise I did. But there wasn't time.

"It was just… shocking," she whispered. "To see you and him – the way he…" She trailed off to look at me. "I thought he had stolen you from me, Link. I didn't want to believe it. But I know that you would never stray. You would never stray from the goddess. You're so good, Link. And I shouldn't have doubted you," she said.

I looked at Zelda, warmth spreading through my veins like boiling water. She continued to speak. "I'm so sorry, Link. I hope you can forgive me… I could never hate you. I couldn't be more proud of you. You've done so much, made it so far, and all on your own. I barely recognize you. I mean, look at you… I have to remind myself that you're the same sleepy boy I knew in Skyloft." We shared a small laugh at that. It seemed like a lifetime ago that I had been riding lazily through the clouds without a single care in the world.

Suddenly Zelda's smile faded, and she dropped her head down again. "I won't ask why you did… what you did. I can put the pieces together, I think. I've had a lot of time to think about it and I think I know how you and him… go together." She was choosing her words very carefully. This was a tricky subject for the both of us, and neither of us were sure how to approach it. "Can I ask about you two…?" she asked timidly. My face flushed, but I nodded. This was Zelda. She deserved to know. She took a deep breath and dove right in.

"He said you'd crossed paths before… and you proved that he was telling the truth. Were those… marks… from your first encounter?"

I shook my head.

"Have you seen him since the Temple of Time?"

I nodded.

"Has each meeting been… like the Temple of Time?"

I shrugged, not quite knowing how to give a straight answer.

"Does he force you?"

I shook my head after a moment.

"Did he at first?"

I was taken aback by the question, but I nodded.

"Does he make you feel… good?"

My face felt hot. It was hard to look her in the eyes. I nodded.

It took her a long time to think of the next question.

"Do you love him, Link?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. No answer seemed correct. What did love even feel like? I thought about him. My gut felt fluttery and sick. My lips tingled and my heart raced. I looked at Zelda. The faintest smile graced her lips. Apparently my silence was all the answer she needed.

"Does he love you back?"

I didn't know that either. Sometimes, if I let myself wonder, I hoped that maybe… But I could never sense his thoughts or motives. He shifted back and forth so sharply, so randomly. I tried to remain realistic. I was just his toy. But sometimes…

I shrugged wistfully.

Zelda nodded. It seemed that she was out of questions. I looked behind me, past the entrance. I'd almost forgotten… Groose and the Old Woman were waiting for us. I could sit here with Zelda forever if I could. Nonetheless I stood, brushing the dust from my pants. I held out my hand to Zelda and she pulled herself up quickly and easily. Her dress swayed around her ankles as we stepped out of the room.

The Old Woman tilted her head up to us but said nothing. Groose, on the other hand, was beside himself with joy. It seemed like he didn't know whether to run up the stairs or stand still or have his arms up in the air or down at his sides. He was grinning, though. He was grinning so wide.

Zelda looked surprised to see Groose – she'd never known he had found his way down here, after all. But when he knelt down to her height and wrapped his arms around her, she didn't hesitate to embrace him back, one arm around his broad shoulders.

Groose pulled away sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and looking down. His eyebrows tilted downward and he frowned. He began to tear up, not even trying to hide it. "Z-Zelda… I can't… I was so… I'm just… You…" he blubbered, throwing an arm over his eyes. After taking a few calming breaths, he tried to speak again. "I'm… I'm glad you're back, Zelda," was what he settled for. She beamed up at him.

Groose turned to me, clapping a hand on my back. My knees almost buckled at the force. "You did it!" he wouldn't stop shouting. His smile was so infectious.

Everything was safe now. Peace would return to the surface world. Skyloft could sleep soundly from now on. And that was wonderful. But that didn't matter to me nearly as much as having Zelda back. Having her by my side, smiling, laughing, being beautiful. Her hand never left mine.

I stood by her, watching the three of them exchange pleasantries and news. The Old Woman held Zelda's free hand with both of hers, murmuring soft words. Groose was reenacting his descent to the surface. Zelda listened and watched with a smile. I was hardly paying attention, though. I just observed, happy to stand here with them. This was all I needed.

Suddenly the air felt off. My ears perked up at the change. I couldn't quite place the feeling in my gut. It was foreign and familiar, cold and welcoming, all at once. My fingers twitched against Zelda's palm. She immediately stopped speaking and looked at me.

"Link, what's wrong?" she asked. I looked ahead of me, trying to ascertain the feeling. What was it? The atmosphere shifted so severely, yet it seemed I was the only one that had noticed. The air had become thicker, like… I deadpanned. There was a presence. We were not alone.

I took a few steps to the left, Zelda having little choice but to follow closely behind me. I made my way near the Gate of Time, checking the entrance of the Temple. The door was still sealed securely shut, but that only intensified the feeling in my stomach. I ventured further forward, slowly walking around the Gate, focusing my attention on the front of the structure. Sure enough.

I thought that seeing him would surprise me, but it didn't.

There he was. Leaning lazily against the Gate of Time. His arms were crossed over his chest, with one leg lifted against the metal structure. The hem of his crimson cloak was just barely swaying, suggesting he had been there only a few moments. Zelda saw him just after I did and gasped. His piercing gaze shot right through me.

"Hello there, sky child."

His silky voice rang through the Temple, echoed in my mind. From the corner of my eye I saw Groose and the Old Woman come to stand behind me. I held Zelda's hand tighter. He continued to speak, giving his attention to only me.

"Did I cut your little moment short? That's too bad, I was even trying to be patient. But it seems that even when I do not call… You always come to me."

Shivers ran down my spine. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I could go through with any of his games here, now. I didn't break my eye contact with him.

"Link…?" Groose croaked out. "Who is this? What's going on?"

Zelda looked back at the knight-in-training, but said nothing. Normally Groose would have pushed the subject, demanded answers out of her, out of someone. But he must have sensed the fear in her expression, because he said nothing else.

Ghirahim pushed himself off of the Gate of Time and took a few steps toward me. I stood in front of Zelda, scowling at the Demon Lord. His lips twisted into a smirk.

"Is that any way to greet me, sky child? How rude… Especially when the last thing I want to do is quarrel." A small chuckle left his lips. "No, child. I've come to strike a deal with you."

I allowed my stance to relax, both shocked at his uncharacteristic pacifism and willing to hear him out. His grin grew wider and he launched into his ultimatum.

"Well, as you know, it has been my life's work to revive my master. The demon king's resurrection is my sole purpose for existing. And although you," his gaze flickered to Zelda for a brief moment, "have done a fine job of spoiling my plans, dear goddess, there is still, shall we say, time? On the other side of this Gate my master lives yet. All I need is the girl's divine soul, and the demon king shall be revived."

Zelda gasped. Her grip on my hand tightened, and I squeezed back. No matter what, I would protect her with my life. I took another step in front of her, toward Ghirahim, scowling. He did not budge from his spot, but continued speaking.

"Stand down, sky child," he urged, impatience evident. "I haven't finished yet. Will you let me continue?" I looked up at him, feeling too many things at once, but backed off and nodded. "Good boy," he said. My ears drooped. "Now, I'll just get right down to it. There is something I want much more than the revival of my master. Something that I've wanted – needed – for far too long… Would you hear my desire?" I made no response, but allowed him to answer.

"You."

I stepped back a little.

"You, sky child. I want you. I want you to offer yourself to me, willingly, so I can take you. So I can finally have you." I looked away from Ghirahim, at the floor by my feet. I heard him walk up to me, less than an arm's length away. He wasn't going to lift my chin up the way he always did. He didn't need to. I looked up at him. His eyes were only for me. "You know, child, you've really pushed me too far," he whispered. His eyes traveled to Zelda again. "I will not harm her," he added. My eyes trailed to his mouth. Dead serious. I didn't know if I could trust him, but I knew he wasn't lying.

"So what do you say?"

I looked back at Zelda, who hadn't said a word. It was easy enough for me to make up my mind. But Zelda… what about her? Would she be alright? Would she manage, knowing…? Her expression was soft and sweet, just like everything else about her. A small smile played on her lips, and I could sense everything she felt about me. She knew my choice. She knew I had already made my choice. But she didn't mind. She knew I was still her Link. She knew I wouldn't let her down. She knew how I felt, even though I didn't. She loved me. And I loved her. I would always love Zelda. Whether she wanted me to or not, I loved her with all my heart. I would do anything in the world to make her happy. But I knew that she wanted me to be happy. If only just this once. I smiled back at her.

I let go of her hand.

Ghirahim extended his hand to me and I took it. He laced his fingers through mine, face unreadable. I expected Groose to shout out, protest, march up to the Demon Lord. But he didn't. I didn't know what I would have expected the Old Woman to do. But she remained still as well. Without another word, he pulled me up the steps leading to the Gate of Time and led me through it.

The Temple of Hylia was dim, cold, and empty. I shivered. Ghirahim stopped at the landing just beyond the Gate and turned to face me. The way he carried himself had changed drastically from a moment ago; his previously haughty disposition had been replaced with a sort of gentle longing. He looked into my eyes in a way that made me want to cry.

"Thank you, Link," he said. Tingles went down my spine at the way my name sounded from his lips. "You don't understand how much I have wanted you. But I couldn't just… take you. I…" he trailed off as he looked away for a moment, chuckling. "I don't know how it happened, but I couldn't force you into it. I had to be sure that you wanted it, too. Does that make sense?" I looked up into his dark eyes. He was exposing himself to me, fully and completely. I could read him like a book, which had never before been possible. I felt his emotions wash over me. Although a little confused, and a few other things, I nodded.

"Very good," he sighed. "Come with me." He took my hand in his again and led me out of the Temple. "Don't worry," he said, turning his head in my direction, "we will not be bothered here." He pushed open the door with one hand and took me to the right. My hand tingled in his. The touch was strangely intimate.

We stopped on the little incline leading up to the outer rim of the grounds. Near where the Groosenator was – or rather, near where it would be. The sky was dark, purple and brown clouds shrouding the evening sun. It was like it was about to rain. But somehow I knew it wouldn't.

Ghirahim brought me closer, positioned me on the higher ground, so our differences in height were less drastic. He looked a little preoccupied, but still generally composed. He brushed some loose strands of hair behind my ear. "Do you know what's going to happen, child?" he asked quietly. I swallowed. I had a hunch or two. But I wasn't exactly sure what we were going to do… or how. I couldn't help the blush that covered my cheeks as I shook my head.

He cupped my cheek, smiling softly. "I expected as much. That's alright." His other hand came up to my face. "I'll help you through it. If you want me to." His voice pitched upward at the end, as if he were asking my permission. I reached up and placed a hand on his forearm, leaning into his touch. I had made my choice. I trusted him.

He caressed my skin with his thumb. "My sky child," he whispered slowly. It was more than words. More than his name for me. It was a contract. A catalyst.

Pausing only long enough to glance down at my mouth, Ghirahim closed the space between us. I hadn't really known how badly I missed the feeling of his lips on my own until now. I didn't need any persuading; I leaned into him and let him kiss me.

My arms were wedged between our bodies. He slid his hands into my hair, cap falling to the ground. He didn't rush. He didn't hurry. He just kissed me, so tenderly. Slowly, one arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me closer. For almost too long, we just stood there, mouths locked together, with no aim in mind.

He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes, hands remaining in their places on my body. "May I undress you?" he asked, hesitating slightly. A timid blush crossed my cheeks. In such an open area? Even with no one around… "You can undress me," he offered. "Please. I want to see you."

I was somewhat thrown off. I hadn't been able to decide these kinds of things before. But despite my slight unease, I knew that I wanted this just as much as he did. And when I thought about it, I couldn't care less about the surroundings. This was only about Ghirahim and me. I nodded.

Instead of reaching for my clothes, he just kissed me again, deeper this time. Our tongues danced. My head swam. I vaguely noted his hands beginning to roam about my body. Sliding up my hips and around my waist. Down my back and finally at the front. Ghirahim unbuckled the strap on my chest and gently laid the weapons to the side without breaking the kiss. My belt joined them only a moment later.

I wanted to reach up and remove his cloak. But I didn't think I had it in me. I half opened my eyes, looking up at the man before me. His gaze startled me. His expression was so soft, so encouraging. It gave me the nerve to fumble with the snap at his collar bone, and once it was unfastened I let it fall behind him. I draped my arms over his shoulders, pulling myself up to his height a little more. From behind his head I tugged off my gauntlets.

Ghirahim gripped the hem of my tunic, chainmail and all. I broke myself from his lips and glanced down at his hands. He waited until I looked into his eyes and nodded before pulling everything off in one fluid, graceful motion. My breathing was beginning to pick up and my face was red. I shook my hair out of my eyes.

I didn't know what to do with my hands then. I let them hover awkwardly between us. Ghirahim took my wrists in his large hands and placed them on his hips. He then cupped my face and lifted it upward to meet his warm, dark eyes.

I felt so small, suddenly. The way my head was tilted upward almost completely. The way I could feel his soft breathing against mine. I tightened my grip, feeling like I would fall without him holding me. I flushed under his scrutinizing gaze. Like he was trying to memorize me. I wanted to cry.

"Kiss me," he whispered. I stood on the tips of my feet to touch his lips, eyelids fluttering closed at the contact. A small, needy sound bubbled in my throat. I wanted him to let me feel his skin. I didn't like being denied his warmth. I needed to just _touch_ him. I tugged at his tight shirt, nearly forgetting all pretense of civility. He helped me pull it off of him, breaking the kiss while I marveled at his toned muscles.

He planted his hands on the small of my back. Ghirahim's hands were cold on my bare skin and I arched into him at the touch with a gasp. I felt his firm chest under my palms, face growing hot at the contact. He looked down at me, eyes so full of unguarded emotions. He rubbed little circles into my skin.

The Demon Lord leaned forward and placed his lips on my neck, under my right ear. I shivered, eyes snapping shut. He brushed my hair out of the way before continuing to cover my neck with wet, open-mouthed kisses. He buried one of his hands in my hair. I was completely limp in his arms.

My head fell back as I lost myself in the feeling of his lips on my jaw, neck, and chest. Air left my lungs in thick, ragged pants. Ghirahim mumbled into my collarbone and I slowly registered his words. I shifted against him, angling my arms behind me. One at a time, I lifted my feet up and tugged off my boots. They tumbled away.

Ghirahim's assault drove me wild. He tasted every crevice of my body he could reach, drawing helpless whimpers and groans from my mouth. I felt his fingers clutch at my scalp and pull back. I hissed at the sensation. Using the angle to his advantage, Ghirahim planted his teeth directly over my jugular, sucking and lapping at the flesh hungrily. It was hard to breathe. I clenched my fists against his body.

Before long, he removed his mouth from my neck with a pop. All at once air forced itself down my throat and into my lungs. Ghirahim brought my head up and forward, pressing our foreheads together. Our breath mingled in the space between us. He wasn't looking at me, instead down, at I didn't know what. The silence was long, yet comfortable, only our jagged breaths permeating the air.

His chest rose and fell steadily under my touch. Finally his lidded gaze met mine. The intensity, the fire in his eyes… I was weak to that fire. His voice was heavy and husky when he spoke.

"Sky child… I can't wait any longer." The words had barely left his mouth before he reached down to remove my pants, then quickly slithered out of his own. He cupped my rear with both hands and picked me up easily, cradling me against his body. I gasped at the roughness, automatically wrapping my legs around his hips. I tightened my grip around his shoulders.

Ghirahim's lips crashed onto mine. I pushed into him right back, flooding with confidence. I buried my hands in his scalp, cursing myself for not feeling his impossibly silky locks before now.

The Demon Lord took a few slow, distracted steps in a half circle, and then smoothly lowered us to the ground. His back was against the stone wall of the Temple. I whined at the feeling of his hard length brushing my thigh.

"Come here," he whispered. He pressed me into his chest and massaged my back in long, slow strokes. His breath tickled my ear. "Listen to me, Link." There was my name again. "What we're about to do… It is the most sacred and intimate of actions between two people. It can only be shared once… but unfortunately it comes at a price." He paused for a moment. I leaned back and looked into his eyes. "It will hurt… I'm sorry. But only at first. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I will make sure you enjoy this. I promise you." He brushed my lips with his thumb. "Do you trust me?"

I had never considered the fact that what he wanted to do with me might hurt… But Ghirahim wouldn't have told me if it weren't true. I bit my lip. I knew he would protect me. I knew he would make me feel good. I didn't have to worry about anything while in his embrace. I barely hesitated. I nodded my head without blinking.

Gripping me by the hips, Ghirahim repositioned me over him. I complied. I felt the tip of his member prod against my backside. My mouth dropped open as more and more pressure was applied to the virgin hole. Realization hit and I shivered, but remained resolute.

Ghirahim slowly, steadily pushed himself deeper, penetrating the tight barrier, plunging into me. I squeezed my eyes so tight I could see stars. Sad little whimpers left my mouth, but I refused to cry out. Tears threatened to fall, but the pain was just bearable enough. Once time had stopped crawling, he was fully sheathed inside me.

I felt filled to the brim, breathless, clammy. I didn't know what else to do but keep absolutely still in Ghirahim's grip and try to relax. Once I had regained my breathing and composure, I finally unclenched my fists – crescent-shaped dents in my palms – and opened my eyes.

He was looking straight at me. His gaze spoke volumes that his tongue would not have been able to convey. Insatiable lust was clouding his vision. I could feel the tension in his muscles from under my hands. His iron resolve was the only thing holding him back from… I could only guess. His brow slanted downward, asking a silent question. I braced myself in response.

Strong, protective arms wrapped themselves around me, and with painful slowness, he rocked his hips back and forth, stretching me, tearing me. High-pitched groans boiled in my throat, and I tried my best to suppress them. But Ghirahim wouldn't allow any of that. He craned his neck forward and captured my lips. These kisses were sweet, absentminded. Sometimes he would roam from my mouth, as if he couldn't focus on hitting the mark every time. But it helped.

Ghirahim was precise, patient, slowly gaining speed for my sake. But before long, the dull stinging ebbed away, and was gradually replaced with a distant sense of pleasure. Soft, light sighs left my mouth, all my attention turned to his ministrations. I felt myself go limp in his embrace, freely twitching and trembling against him. The pain had disappeared, a realization that Ghirahim quickly used to his advantage.

His fingers dug into my hips. My only warning. I barely had time to gasp before he slammed himself forward, grinding into my body with near painful force. Something tore through me then – an indescribable, unbearable, unbelievably powerful electrocution. I didn't have the self-control to stifle the splitting cry of raw, unfiltered pleasure that burst forth. My back arched. My thighs clenched. I saw stars. The only thought I could string together was an intense, desperate obsession with feeling him do that to me again.

Ghirahim continued his assault, roughly pounding into me. Never failing to hit that exact spot every time. We had both lost our senses. My mouth was an endless waterfall of lewd, carnal noises, accompanied by the percussive slap of skin, harmonized by the steady, greedy sound of the Demon Lord's grunts.

We were no longer two people. Ghirahim was no longer a Demon Lord, and I, no longer a Hylian boy. I could no longer tell my body apart from his. He and I had become one – one body, one entity, intertwined by flesh and sweat and lust.

Ghirahim's harshness was beginning to take its toll. My chest ached from the lack of oxygen. But the dull burn paled in comparison to the tension in my lower gut, building, coiling, straining for release. I arched inward, toes curling, at the overwhelming feeling. My nails dug into the Demon Lord's broad shoulders, arms wrapped too tight around his hot neck.

I felt his half-distracted hands reach up to my scalp and pull me into his lips with crashing force. Sloppy, moist kisses, teeth gnashing, tongues lapping, lips barely meeting with the momentum of his body against mine. The assault sent burning waves to my groin. This was all too much. I wouldn't last much longer.

Somehow sensing my impending climax, he wrenched himself away from my mouth and continued to impale me repeatedly, all his attention on the task. Incoherent, rhythmic cries, growing in pitch with every thrust, forced their way out of my mouth as if they were being chased. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and I clenched my teeth in vain. It was right there. _Right there_.

Ghirahim's breathing, groaning, was the only sound that reached my ears. It was so close. I felt his lips graze my shell of my ear as he spoke gruffly yet bluntly, the vibrations of his voice sending violent tremors through my body.

"Now, sky child."

With one final, deepest thrust, I unhinged, Ghirahim following suit. Everything happened all at once. My release splattered obscenely across our sweaty chests as I felt his member twitch and tense inside me, no doubt emptying itself of the same hot liquid. I slumped into his warm, unyielding body, and closed my eyes, arms tucked between us, cheek pressed against his collarbone, trying to calm my erratic heart rate.

A quiet, threatening ache emerged – in my chest, my legs, my arms, my lower back… But it was a beautiful, very welcomed pain. It was a gift from this man, this Demon Lord before me, who already had his breathing under control, who was running his cool hands up and down my spine, who had his nose buried in my hair, who didn't mind that were quite literally sticking together… _Yes_…

My Ghirahim.

I opened my eyes again with a start. I brought my hand up and rubbed the sleep away. Apparently I had fallen into a deep, dreamless slumber without realizing it. How long I didn't know. I slowly registered the feeling of a warm body pressing into mine.

He hadn't vanished this time.

Ghirahim was holding me close, one arm around my waist. The way it seemed to nestle into the crook of my side seemed so natural. His free hand rested delicately on his stomach. He had lain me half on top of him, and whether my right leg was draped over his due to his preference or my fitful, fidgety sleeping was unclear. My left arm tingled from being squished under my own weight and I clenched my fist open and closed, trying to ease the discomfort.

The Demon Lord stirred at my small movements, bringing his hand up to my cheek so gently. I let him raise my head up to meet his deep chocolate-colored gaze. He craned down to my lips, and I closed the distance between us in the softest kiss. Running his thumb along my cheek, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're a very heavy sleeper, sky child," he said. A blush came to my cheeks as I suppressed an embarrassed grin. _What a weird thing to say_. He responded with a single affectionate chuckle. His hand traveled down to my shoulder. "Come. I think it's about time we get dressed, wouldn't you say?" At last realizing that we were both still very naked, I nodded in agreement.

I had to rise to my feet slowly, a dull ache in my backside. Ghirahim instructed me to wait for his assistance, quickly dressing himself before turning to me. I felt like a small child, balancing myself on his shoulders as I stepped into my pants, holding my arms up as he pulled my tunic over my head, lifting my feet up for him to push my boots on. But I welcomed the feeling. It was sweet. Nice to have someone… taking care of me.

Finally, with my belt around my waist and my armaments strapped on, he picked up my green cap – the article of clothing I had grown most fond of throughout my journey – and delicately placed it on my head. Taking great care to keep my hair in place. He held my head between his hands and placed a chaste, slow kiss on my crown.

He ran the back of his hand over my cheek, the fingers of his other hand under my ear. He roamed across my shoulders and down my arms, lifted my hands up in his, taking in their appearance, before letting them drop gently.

He was acting strange. The softness in his touch, like I was made of eggshells, was unsettling. I placed a gauntlet-covered hand on his chest and looked up at him, concern evident. It seemed like he was forcing himself to meet my eyes. After a long while he let out a sigh.

"I think… We need to talk," he said slowly. "There is much you need to know." It certainly didn't help my unease, but I allowed him to take me a few steps away, on level ground, where he motioned me to sit. He lowered himself in front me, sitting straight-backed on his knees, while I crossed my legs in front of me, hands in my lap. He wouldn't look at me at first.

"Sky child… I don't know where to start with you." It almost sounded like he was musing out loud. A faint smile graced his lips. But I listened all the same. "You are so complicated to me. Never in my existence have I known anyone quite like you. When you first confronted me, I thought you were little more than a gadfly. A nuisance that I would be able to swat away. But no. You did not back down. Even after I…" He paused, the words catching in his throat.

"I know what I did to you that day, Link. I stole your innocence from you. I used your naiveté to my advantage, used it to take you for my own. I broke you. But that is why you don't make sense to me… Because you still kept your innocence. Your glowing, divine innocence. It radiates from you, you know. It angered me to see your resolution still completely intact when you crossed my path the second time. I wanted to toy with you. Confuse you at least. Destroy you, if I could, at best. But I didn't realize at the time that it was I who was confused.

"I felt no remorse for my actions because… I became addicted to you. Everything about you sparks this insatiable urge in me. Finding the goddess reborn had fallen low on my list of priorities. I obsessed over finding you again, making you mine.

"You quickly began to show less and less resistance toward me. You let me touch you, and you let me kiss you. But it wasn't enough. I wanted you to _want_ me. Just as much I wanted you. Running into you at the Temple of Time gave me the perfect opportunity. And it worked; you showed me exactly what I wanted to see from you.

"But the damage I had caused had finally broken through. And I got my wish after all." Ghirahim's troubled features were interrupted by his hands rubbing his eyes and mouth. "When I saw you… I expected to turn around to your defiant face, your firm stance. But what I saw instead shook me to my core. There was this shattered, defeated boy in front of me. Hopeful for death.

"My resolve crumbled. I needed to help you. I just _had_ to make sure I wouldn't cause you any more pain, but maybe… just maybe… be the cause of your happiness for once. And then I saw that smile… and I knew that seeing your smile was the reason I was put into existence."

He paused for a while then, toiling over his past actions, over what to say next. "As for my actions following that… I have no excuse. And I'm sorry. My anger got the better of me, and when you arrived I had a suitable outlet for it. You did not deserve my treatment of you then." The silence grew between us as he merely looked at me, eyes nearly overflowing with emotion. He looked distracted at the sight of me, as if he were only just seeing me for the very first time.

"You don't know just how beautiful you are," he said absentmindedly. I couldn't help looking away from him, face growing warm at the compliment. "I mean it, sky child. Do you really not see it?" He sounded incredulous. I wasn't sure if he expected an answer, but I shook my head. I didn't have anything extraordinary to offer; I was just a boy, nothing more. It also didn't help that I was of rather short stature for my age, and that probably would never change.

Ghirahim scowled, but in good nature. "Listen to me, child. You are beautiful. You are _so_ beautiful. I've seen all of you. I've memorized everything about you. And I know for a fact that every last piece of you is godlike." I let my hair fall forward at his words. I didn't want him to see my lava colored face. Nonetheless he bent his head down to look at me. "Shall I elaborate?" A sort of wicked grin crossed his face. While I was curious, I made no response.

"Let's see," he began. He leaned forward and cupped my face in his hands. "I'll begin at the top. Your hair… The way it shines, as if it were created out of the purest gold. And so delightfully soft." He let his fingers fiddle with the loose strands hanging here and there.

"Your lips are soft as well," he added, brushing over them with his thumb. My eyelids fluttered just slightly. "You don't know how tempting your mouth is to me, sky child. What you make me feel with this mouth of yours. So plump and pink… just flawless.

"And your skin," he continued, "I could go on about it for eons. Your skin is like a sweet cream, so fair and delicious and smooth." He took me in for a moment, like he wanted to etch my features into his memory.

"Though I do believe my favorite part of you has to be your eyes," he said. "Above everything else, your eyes are what I love most. They're just… there are no words for them. To compare them to sapphires would not do them justice in the slightest. But it isn't just their breathtaking color. You show me so much of yourself with your eyes. You've shown me everything, even though I don't think you've meant to. You've shown me your fear and your courage; your doubt and your certainty; your lust and your confidence. I can see everything in these eyes. I can always tell exactly what you're thinking, what you're feeling, by just looking into them. They fill me with so many things, some of which I'll never know. But they give me a sense of assurance." He swallowed, trying to form his next thought carefully.

"If I may confess one last thing to you, sky child… I worry that your affection – your willingness to be here with me, to keep your sword sheathed in my presence – I worry that I have manufactured that in you. That it is false and misplaced. But then… then I look into your eyes – your beautiful, beautiful, impossibly blue eyes – and I don't worry anymore."

Ghirahim didn't speak for a while after that, deeming that he had explained himself enough. All I could do was sit before him and absorb everything I'd just heard. My chest felt hot and tight, and there was a dull stinging at the back of my throat.

After waiting too long for the gears in my mind to start turning, I uncrossed my legs and closed the small distance between us. I timidly wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing myself into his chest. I had to turn my head to one side. I felt the tension in his muscles at my action, but soon he embraced me right back, fingers running between my shoulder blades and along my exposed cheek.

"You're so good, Link," he murmured. I tilted my head all the way back to look into his sad eyes. _Why sad?_ "You have such a good heart. Filled with strength and kindness and love. You never falter to do the right thing. Your goddess is proud to have you as her hero, I am sure." He took a sharp intake of breath, as if his words were bitter in his mouth. His gaze became clouded, wouldn't meet mine.

"And that is why you have to kill me."

His words struck me like a violent explosion. I immediately withdrew from his body, staring blankly, fists squeezed into tight fists. My breathing had halted, and I felt sick to my stomach. That wasn't what he had just said. I didn't know what he had said.

_No_…

"Sky child," he whispered. I winced; suddenly the title didn't sound so sweet. "Sky child, listen to me. It has to be done. There is no other way." His voice was thick and slow, like honey oozing down a cold spoon. "It is my purpose to serve the Demon King. Demise created me as his slave to do his bidding. I… I have no choice in the matter. It is simply in my design."

_No_…

"I can't force you into this, child. But you need to know that if you do not, there is nothing that can stop me from going back on my word, from reviving my master, from destroying everything you hold dear." After a short pause, he added, "I am merely stating the truth. It is not a threat. This is something over which I have no control."

_No._

"The only weapon that can harm me is your blade. I would offer to spare you the torment, and simply… borrow it for a moment. But I cannot touch it. It has been purified by the goddess herself. And, unless I am mistaken, it will not obey anyone else. It has to be you."

_No_!

At this point I was shaking my head furiously. My vision was blurry and my cheeks were wet. But I refused to acknowledge it. I looked at the Demon Lord, who seemed so far away now, hoping for anything in his eyes that would tell me it was all just a ruse. Wanting him to take it back, or think of something different. _Begging_ for it not to be true.

But there was no such indication.

I hung my head, silent sobs soaking me down to my soul. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't. I just wouldn't! There was no way. I didn't have it in me. Ghirahim was… I… I still didn't know how to articulate what he was to me, or how I felt. But I knew this was too much. If I had to go through with it… there would be nothing left. It would destroy me.

"Link," he sighed, "Look at me." I didn't. "Please, sky child, I need you to look at me." He reached for my chin, aiming to lift it up like he always did. I wanted to jerk away from him. I wanted to hate him. But I couldn't. Instead I let him have me meet his eyes.

"You have to do this," he said. I shook my head, fresh tears spilling free. He held my chin firmly between his fingers, forcing me to remain still. "No, Link. You have to do this. There is no room to argue." I hiccupped and sniveled pitifully, squeezing my eyes shut in a pathetic attempt to flee from this anguish.

"Do it for Skyloft," he said. The words ran right through me. It was like I hadn't even heard them. They meant nothing to me.

"Do it for Zelda," he said. My Zelda… I pictured her smile. Though it was a smile that I no longer derived joy from.

It took the Demon Lord a long time to speak again.

"Do it for me."

I opened my eyes. His expression was wide open for me to see. Something in me sparked then. I knew he was right. There was no use trying to fight it. I had a duty. An obligation. A burden to carry. And this was it.

I nodded.

Ghirahim responded with a single tilt of his head. He cupped my face in his hands and looked at me with intent. He rubbed little trails on my cheeks. For the last time, it seemed.

"Everything will be okay," he said. "I promise."

I found myself wanting to believe him.

He told me to stand up, and I rose to my feet, feeling heavier than when I last stood. He did not do the same; instead he positioned himself to lay on his back, arms raised to either side. I stood over him. Over his heart.

I reached behind me, pulling the Master Sword from its sheath with an echoing, metallic ring. Its usual hum felt savage in my grip. It felt like a psychotic thirst for blood. It felt all wrong.

I twisted the hilt in my hand, with too much expertise, too much finesse, to face downward, and I gripped it with both hands before me. I focused on the violet metal in my grasp, watching as tears fell and trailed down the side, eventually landing on the grass below.

I thought about this demon beneath me. I thought about the way he made me feel. The way my heart ached without him. The way my gut felt like anxious butterflies at the sight of him. The way my fingertips grew cold when he touched me, and the way my lips tingled when he kissed me. The way I barely reached his collarbone, but still felt completely whole in his embrace.

Tears trickled down my cheeks in a steady stream. It was too late now. I wouldn't get another chance. I didn't have any more time. It didn't make sense. It wasn't fair. I looked deep into Ghirahim's dark eyes. I finally understood. He smiled softly, the expression not spreading any farther than his lips.

"I know, sky child," he whispered. "As do I."

I thrust downward. The blade of evil's bane pierced through his body so easily.

* * *

A/N: TT_TT Did you guys like it? I hope so. I'm not sure what to put here. That's it, though. Ghirahim and his sky child... yup.

Please review if you have the time and something to say. I would really appreciate it. Also, I encourage you to follow or favorite either me or this story. And check out my alternate account if you want. There's a link in my bio.

You guys have been so awesome throughout all of this. You guys deserve a reward. Maybe I'll put something up on Deviant Art, I dunno. But I'll let you know when I think of something. Thank you so much for reading and loving this story just as much as I have, seeing it to the end, and giving it and me so much love. You're all awesome, twisted yaoi fans like me and I love you for it.

Anyway, I don't want to ruin the moment, so I'll wrap up. Please keep in touch and stay tuned for whatever I have to offer next. Seriously, keep me in your heads. You won't regret it. I'll see you guys really soon. I love you. Midna out.


	7. Epilogue: Sealed Temple

A/N: Merry Christmas, Lovelies. It's finally here. I hope it was worth the wait.

Welcome to the long-awaited Epilogue of Encounters. I hope it defies all of your expectations, and blows you away. Be prepared for one hell of a ride.

Before I say what I really want to say, I will give you my warnings for this piece. One: This is a very long chapter. It is 26 pages on Word, and you know that I write single-spaced, 12-point, Times New Roman font. So it's a read, for sure. Two: There are several adult themes here. I believe this work has a little bit of everything, given the extreme length. I don't want to spoil any of it for you, but I will state, since this is a yaoi after all, that the, er, naughty bits, are pretty raunchy this time around. Probably more so than anything I've ever written. A few bits may even be hard for some read, depending on life experiences and such. But I think that's all I you should be prepared for.

I hope you'll forgive me as I take on a more serious tone than my usual Author's Notes, but I feel that this entry requires some solemnity. This project of mine has been a little over two years in the making. I started it in December 2014, and unless my memory is mistaken, I had this epilogue in the works as early as January 2015. Two years ago, Lovelies... So much changes in two years. I wasn't making money, I lived in a different house, I wasn't engaged, I hadn't dropped out of college... But I digress.

I want to set aside a small paragraph thanking each and every one of you for joining me on this journey, my most successful and ambitious endeavor. As a writer at least. Some of you have tagged along for the entire ride, some of you are new, and some of you are somewhere in between. And all of you are equally valuable to me. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to grow and learn and develop the confidence necessary to continue on like I did. You are all, indeed, worthy of being called Lovely.

I truly apologize for making all of you wait. But I think this epilogue needed two years to be written. I certainly wanted to make sure it passed my extremely high standards of quality assurance, especially after hyping it up as much as I did. It'll certainly be strange not having it hanging over my head to be finished. But I couldn't be happier. I'm a much better writer now. Somehow... I hope that shows.

Anyway... even though I'm proving consistent by writing the longest Author's Notes, I should stop here. Please enjoy the Encounters Epilogue, my Lovelies. You've certainly earned it. *Chuu*

* * *

"Lieutenant Link," I heard from outside the tent. I was just finishing lacing up my boots and gestured that I was decent enough for them to enter. I stood at the sight of Captain Hoshino, bringing my right hand to my temple. My shoulder stung at the sudden tension and I winced.

"At ease, Lieutenant. Do not strain yourself just because you've recovered," he advised. I let down my hand and allowed myself to sit only when he took his place on the cot that had been my sickbed for the past fortnight. I may not have been one to agree with authority, but I knew when manners were necessary.

Easing the buckles apart on his gauntlets, Captain Hoshino took on a more casual tone, and addressed me without any rank. "Tell me, Link. How are you feeling?" I thought for a moment. That day in the sky flashed through my memory as if it were moments ago. Skyloft was an unusual place to say the least. It was unsettling to walk on ground so high in the air. It didn't feel solid, like I could fall through at any moment.

_The opposing army had already made itself quite comfortable in the abandoned city. The entire northern half had even been reduced to ashes. I remember my stomach churning at the possibility that some of the citizens had not made it out of their homes in time. But I couldn't dwell on that. We had to make our advance on the enemy base – and quickly._

_ Feeling as if I was supposed to head there, I made my way to the impressive goddess statue. Once inside the large building, a woman was waiting for me. Or maybe she wasn't a woman… I knew for sure that she wasn't human at least. She called herself Fi, and she addressed me as Master. I reminded her of her old master. It sent strange waves of nostalgia coursing through my body. Remembering events that hadn't happened to me._

_ Accepting her help, I pushed onward to the scorched half of Skyloft. But the enemy general was just as eager to fight me as I was him. Familiar green eyes locked with mine, filled with a furious rage. His breath came out in crackling embers._

_ "Hero," Volga spat out. I merely shifted my weight onto my left foot, holding my shield in front of me. The man scoffed. "How about you fight a real warrior for a change?" he asked, spinning and flourishing his dragon bone pike. I swung my sword threateningly. I couldn't argue that he was a challenging adversary. I only hoped the feeling would be mutual. With a smirk, I nodded in response. _

_ He thrust his spear toward me, but I was able to deflect it with my shield easily. The force of his blow, however, made my entire arm tingle. So he was stronger this time… no problem. I just had to stay alert. I flexed my fingers and took a deep breath. _

_I observed his every move with excruciating detail. He twirled his spear behind him, taking an offensive step back. He held the weapon with all his weight, ready to send it crashing down on top of me. I braced myself, and just before the tip of the spear could graze my hair I dodged out of the way. But as I rolled behind him, Volga kicked his leg out, colliding violently with my chest. All the air was expelled from my lungs as I flopped onto the sooty ground. _

_It burned to breathe. Volga turned on his heel to face me. I couldn't think about pain now. I dragged my left arm up, ready to run it through the dragon warrior's heart. But a piercing pain shot through my shoulder as he impaled his spear right through it, pinning me down. Every layer of fabric, armor, skin, and muscle was torn and ripped apart. I let out a horrible, bloodcurdling scream. Shouts of my name could be heard in the distance._

_I clutched at the weapon stuck in my body, shield still attached to my arm. Volga grinned in sick satisfaction at the sight below him, revealing razor sharp canines. Gripping his spear with both gloved hands, he harshly jerked it sideways, twisting the sharp metal inside my shoulder. Grotesque squelching sounds came from the wound, dark, hot blood spewing from the area like a geyser. The scraping noise of metal meeting bone. My body felt cold, but my shoulder felt like it was submerged in lava. _

_The pain was beyond unbearable… I couldn't scream. I could only sputter and gasp for air, still clutching at the spear. Volga planted his foot on my chest, making it even harder to breathe. Just then, he ripped the weapon out of my shoulder with such force that it pulled me half upright. _

_Before I could fall unceremoniously back into the soot, Volga grabbed a fistful of the front of my tunic and pulled me up to his height. I dropped my sword, which fell with a muffled clang. My feet barely grazed the ash covered ground. Before I could even flinch, he smashed his fist into my jaw. The taste of copper filled my mouth, and crimson liquid sprayed out into the open air. _

"_Pathetic," he sneered. I scowled at that. He caught me off guard; I could swallow my pride and admit that. But I wouldn't go down without a fight. "You call yourself a hero?" he continued. I felt a growl vibrate in my throat. He needed to stop insulting me. I needed to do something… but with one arm – my good arm – useless, and my resolve quickly giving way to shock, I had to be creative. _

"_You're little more than a boy. The gods should be ashamed to have put their faith in something like you." I stared daggers into his eyes. That was too far. I spit in his face, staining it with red. With him distracted, I swung my right arm up, bashing the side of his head with my shield. He let go of my tunic in surprise. I landed at his feet in a heap. _

_With a furious shout, Volga kicked me once more, this time in the stomach. I fell to my side. In a flash Volga pinned me down by the shoulders. He dug his thumb into the spear wound, baring his teeth. A strangled cry bubbled past my lips. The pain was making me nauseous. _

"_You wretched brat!" he roared into my face. The heat of his breath made my head spin. I tried to kick my legs up, but it seemed that Volga was keeping me down with his knees. "Death will not come easily to you."_

_I began to panic as he slowly inhaled. I struggled under his weight, but every time I moved only slightly from side to side, my shoulder jolted the wrong way, flooding more pain through my body. Time was running out. He was going to burn me alive. Sparks were going off in the back of his throat. I had to make a choice. Which would I sacrifice for the other?_

_My arm? Or my life?_

_Without thinking, I jerked to the left, instinctively wanting to block with my shield. The shoulder throbbed in agony. But if I had wavered even a moment longer, I would have been done for. I sobbed through clenched teeth. But Volga hadn't missed me. _

_White hot flames blanketed my right shoulder and neck, easily eating through the fabric of my tunic. I could feel it licking at my ear, singeing my hair in the process. Heating up the now exposed chain mail, the fire burned deep into my skin, spreading down to my elbow and onto my chest. I screamed so loud my ears rang. And I didn't stop until my voice gave out. The pain was… indescribable. Being ripped apart by rabid dogs felt more pleasurable, I was sure. _

_The flames slowly subsided, but not without charring my shoulder to the bone. I began to shake, shiver, convulse, eyes wide and unblinking. My skin felt more like scales and I couldn't stop sweating. Volga had since stood from my near lifeless form._

"_An insect like you is not worth my time," he hissed. He stomped on my chest, turned around, and walked away. I coughed up more blood, but gave little other evidence that I was even coherent. I lay there in that spot, completely unable to move, crimson dribbling down my chin. The edges of my vision were fading, growing fuzzy. I faintly heard the voices of my comrades. They sounded so much farther away than they were._

"_Lieutenant! Lieutenant Link!" One of the voices cried out to my right. I tilted my head in the direction of the voice, slowly registering the shape of my battalion's captain. My eyes widened and my mouth slowly fell open in a silent cry for help. Captain Hoshino stumbled back at the gruesome sight of me, screaming my name incessantly._

"_Link! Link, it's me, Hoshino! It's me, stay with me! Stay with me, Link! Link!" As the sound of his voice reached my ears I nodded slowly. I couldn't control the trembling. My left shoulder felt impossibly cold. No doubt I had lost a lot of blood. I didn't have much time left…_

_Captain Hoshino tore his eyes away from mine for a moment. "Captain! Captain Shiroji, I found him! I found Link!" Suddenly another face came into my field of vision. I vaguely regarded him, blankly staring into his calm but concerned eyes._

"_He's hurt pretty badly, Captain. Are you sure he's worth it?" Captain Shiroji asked his comrade._

"_With all due respect, Captain, Link is worth everything. He is our salvation," Captain Hoshino stated. "And if we don't hurry, Hyrule is sure to fall."_

_Captain Shiroji thought for only a moment before looking me straight in the eyes. "Lieutenant Link, can you hear me?" he asked. I nodded thickly. My fingertips were suddenly cold and tingling. "Don't worry, Lieutenant, you're safe now. Captain Hoshino and I are going to take you to base. Do you understand?" Despite the tremors that rocked my entire body, I nodded again. "Good. We're going to pick you up now, Lieutenant." He looked to Captain Hoshino. "Try to grab his shoulders, Captain. And be careful."_

_As gingerly as possible, Captain Hoshino lifted me up off the ground and into his arms while Captain Shiroji carried me by the feet. Even though I was hardly conscious I screamed out at the pain. Captain Hoshino muttered something about things being okay, but I found little solace in his words. _

_At this point I remembered very little. I slipped in and out of consciousness, and even days later, only morsels of memories remained… Peeling the chain mail off my scorched shoulder… Picking bits of fabric out of my spear wound… Stinging, searing potions… Screaming, sobbing, struggling… But the gods had been watching over me. Within a week, the skin and sinew had replenished itself. Within twelve days, I had nearly full use of my arms once more. And fourteen days later, the only thing that remained was a dull ache in my left shoulder and stiff, tight skin on my right. _

"Link? Lieutenant," Captain Hoshino called. I snapped out of my horrid reveries, looking to my superior once more. "Are you feeling any better, Link?" he repeated. I absentmindedly massaged my left shoulder, quickly finding the scar under the layers. After a moment's hesitation, I shrugged, while a small smile graced my lips. Captain Hoshino smiled back at me and seemed to relax slightly.

"Good to hear. You know I was worried about you back there." I softened my gaze and gave a playful sigh. He didn't need to worry about me. But he became stern at that. "I mean it, Link. We could have lost you." I dropped my gaze downward and nodded sadly.

Captain Hoshino carefully placed a hand on my right shoulder. "Don't worry yourself about it, Link. No one is angry with you. We're all just so relieved that you're alive. Myself especially." I tilted my head up to my captain, looking at him through the hair that fell into my field of vision. "Let me tell you something, Link. Since you've joined my battalion, I've… grown to care for you deeply. And, yes, I know, as your captain, that's not necessarily… recommended, but Link, you're like a son to me. I've seen you grow, and I like to think I've helped you mature into the strong young man I see before me now. And I'm very proud of who you've become."

The back of my throat stung. I looked up to this man. I held an immense amount of respect for him. He was like the father I never knew. He'd saved my life back in Skyloft. And I was eternally in his debt. I could only hope he knew how much I truly appreciated him.

I got up off the cot to face him, standing tall and proud. I clicked my heels together, offering my captain the most honorable salute I could muster. My arm stung at the angle, but I ignored it for Captain Hoshino.

He stood after a moment, gently easing my arm back down. "Thank you," he said. "It's really an honor to know you, Link." After a moment of silence Captain Hoshino continued, clearing his throat. "Can I see how they're healing up?"

With a nod, I made to remove my belt. It was no trouble, even though I had just finished dressing. Carefully pulling the tunic, chain mail, and undershirt over my head, I just held it all on my arms, not completely undressing myself. He first inspected the remains of the burn trailing from my elbow to my neck. What was two weeks ago misshapen, angry blisters was now simply a shiny, pink mass on my skin. It would pinch and squeeze up uncomfortably as I moved. Far from permanent, but somewhat unpleasant to say the least.

"Looks good, Lieutenant," Captain Hoshino stated with a smile. "It's not even a burn anymore, really. It'll be fine in no time flat." I nodded in acknowledgement.

With that, he looked at the scar on the opposite shoulder. He reached up tentatively. "If I may," he muttered, to which I nodded again. He touched the upraised, distorted flesh, around it, checking its twin on my back.

"Does it hurt at all?" he asked. Every day. I nodded. He frowned. "Well, don't worry, Link. Keep applying that salve the healer prescribed you, and it should vanish within a week," he advised.

I worried my bottom lip at that. The thing was that I didn't want it to vanish. I wanted to keep this scar on my shoulder as part of my body forever. I had embraced it as a part of me, my skin. It was a sign of my strength, and a reminder to keep my arrogance in check. But mostly, I just liked it for some reason. The gods only know, really.

After taking in the entirety of my so-called battle wounds, Captain Hoshino allowed me to put my clothes back on. Once everything was in its place, he spoke once more.

"I came in to tell you one other thing. We've been here for a few days, trying to find the Gate of Souls. Well, we did it, Link. We're setting up a base in the southern corner of a place called the Sealed Grounds. It's not too far from our current camp, actually. The Gate is in the northwest. We have reason to believe there's some sort of sorcerer guarding it. We need to take the Sealed Grounds, find the sorcerer, and bring him and the Gate down. I've elected you to take on the sorcerer. I trust you're healed up and eager to get back on the battlefield?"

I nodded at the influx of information, as well as his assumption. Truth be told, I was getting more than antsy waiting for my wounds to heal. I was made by the gods to fight. It was just what I did best, and I enjoyed doing so.

"Good," he said. "Then you won't mind accompanying me to base to form our plan of attack?" I shook my head, pulling up my gauntlets. I turned to pick up my scarf, draped it over my neck, adjusting it only slightly. I strapped my sword and shield to my back and followed Captain Hoshino out of the tent and into the fresh forest air.

I found myself taking a deep breath of the woody musk. I loved being in this forest. Especially compared to unstable Skyloft. I loved how the trees surrounded me like a verdant shroud of security. I loved the way the sun shone through the leaves just right, the golden rays lighting every corner in a warm glow. I loved the din of birds and insects and wind. I felt like I was meant to live in a forest. It felt like home.

Captain Hoshino and I wove through the thick tree trunks, eventually finding a hidden alcove in which our army had taken cover. Upon our arrival, many of the soldiers welcomed me with warm regards. I had been absent for two weeks. Most of them were sure I would die that day in Skyloft.

Private Nojinji, who had been in basic training with me, shook my hand, congratulating me on my survival.

"I almost gave up on you, Link. Glad you're okay."

A Skyloftian soldier garbed in yellow – Sergeant Pipit, if I wasn't mistaken – clapped me on the back graciously.

"You truly are our world's salvation. Don't give up!"

A private of the Omega battalion by the name of Kenji, barely old enough for the army, came up to me, nearly trembling.

"L-Lieutenant Link… I-I've thanked the gods every day that you s-survived your injuries. Without you, w-we would all be lost. You've g-given me the courage to k-keep fighting. Th-thank you."

This young man warmed my heart the most. I couldn't help myself. Despite the lack of formality in the action, I bent down to the boy's height and wrapped my arms around him. I heard him gasp, but soon he hugged me right back.

Even Captain Shiroji, usually cold and calculated, approached me.

"It was a dark day for us all, Lieutenant Link. I didn't think you would pull through. But the gods chose you as their hero for a reason. You are a strong man, and I have no doubt in my heart of hearts that you will bring an end to the evil times that lay ahead. From all of us, you have our faith and confidence." He finished with a firm salute. I brought my hand up to my temple in return.

Once everyone had taken their turn and welcomed me back, all the soldiers gathered around the makeshift table in the center of the alcove. Captain Mojoto went over the plan.

"There are five locations, save ours, that need to be taken as ally keeps. Alpha battalion, you are going to the east. Beta, we are to be stationed in the southeast. Delta battalion goes to the north. Omega will head for the west. Sigma battalion will take the southwest. Our scout has marked the locations with a single arrow near the entrances. They will be hard to spot, for the sake of maintaining our cover, but you should all be able to distinguish ammunition from our side over theirs.

"Special instructions have been laid out for Mistress Fi and Lieutenant Link. Mistress Fi." The blue and violet woman, having been silent the entire time, turned to face Captain Mojoto, face blank. "You will make your way to the center of the area, also marked with an arrow. Wait there to give the signal: a skyward strike. This will be given once five arrows reach you, indicating that each keep has been taken." Fi nodded once in the affirmative.

"That's when Lieutenant Link will strike." He turned to me. I regarded the captain formally as he spoke. "You go with your battalion. But break off to locate the Gate of Souls after the signal is given. We believe it is in the northwest. If our information is correct, a sorcerer will be guarding the Gate. Execute him, if necessary, and destroy the Gate of Souls." I nodded, knowing I had the most important, but most difficult task among these one hundred and five men.

If only I had known…

"We leave once the scout returns to us." Captain Mojoto dismissed everyone and we separated into five groups of twenty-one. The Alpha battalion was in the back east corner of the alcove, Captain Ryoki huddled with his men, no doubt giving them a pep talk. Captain Mojoto spoke in hushed, stern tones to the Beta battalion, his soldiers standing resolute and silent. In the west Captain Shiroji had his Omega battalion form a line in six rows of three, the remaining two taking the front and back. Farthest away, each of Sigma battalion's weapons were inspected by Captain Tihino. Delta battalion stood nearest the table, Captain Hoshino discussing the most efficient means of traveling to the far destination in the north.

"Link."

I stood in the center of it all. Captain Hoshino's voice was distant in my ears. I watched each exchange between soldiers, each salute and nod of the head, each word that came from the men's lips.

"Lieutenant."

I didn't know every soldier's name. I knew all my superiors, as I had been expected to. But only a dozen or so men stuck out in my mind. The thought made me sad. If only there were time to shake one hundred hands, memorize one hundred names, learn one hundred stories. These men were more than faceless privates. They were heroes. And I wished I'd taken more time to know them.

"Lieutenant Link."

I snapped back to reality at the harsh tone. Captain Hoshino was before me, little expression on his face. I bowed to him in apology.

"Stay with us, Lieutenant. Without you, this will all be for naught," he said. "Be sure you understand your orders." I nodded; they were crystal clear. "Good. Now, Link, this won't be a stroll through the woods. You need to be careful. You may be Lieutenant in rank, but we all know what to do should your life be at risk. You are our top priority. Don't abuse that." I saluted.

These soldiers would kill themselves – one another – if it meant my survival. I hated the thought of that. I was too valuable for the army to keep track of me. I decided then that I was going to keep track of myself. Let them worry about the task at hand.

Each battalion waited silently for the scout. The nearly inaudible sound of rustling leaves reached my ears. I looked to the northwest, up in the trees. Sure enough, a figure was leaping through the foliage. Only I had detected him. The lilt of a bird's chirp rang out from above. Except the sound was not indigenous to this forest. A moment later a man dropped from the trees into our base, landing silently on his feet. Our scout. Gorin, I think was his name.

Without a word, each captain motioned for his soldiers to move out. I stood by Captain Hoshino's side. We left via the alcove's east entrance and I got my first look at the Sealed Grounds. It was a winding trail, eventually declining down to a halt in the center. That's where Fi would go. I looked over my shoulder; she was already making her way to the spot, observing the environment intently. Our base was near the top, as was the northern keep. Captain Hoshino pointed to where we would go. It was highlighted by a blue Hylian arrow stuck in the ground by its entrance. Farther past that was a large temple. Perhaps a sanctuary of sorts, or a shrine. The Gate of Souls was there.

Only a few outposts were stationed between keeps, but the enemy detected us quickly. Battle had officially begun. I drew my sword and ran into the throng. I didn't even hesitate. Captain Hoshino let me advance beyond him. He knew I wouldn't go too far ahead. He would always let me fight independently of his other subordinates.

It felt so good to be fighting again. My blade was like an extension of my arm. It obeyed my every command, from the slightest twitch to the widest sweep. The sharp, silver metal sliced through flesh as if it were simply air. The weight of the hilt in my palm felt natural, innate, like there was simply no other way it could be but clutched in my grip. Adrenaline and exhilaration tingled from my fingertips and through my body with every swing. The pain in my shoulders was minimal compared to the thrill of the fight.

I easily cut a path for the soldiers to progress, quickly making my way to the northern keep. Captain Hoshino led his men to the front of the enclosure moments later. He looked to me, a meaningful expression on his face. _Don't get cocky_, it told me. I nodded, fixing my stance to block with my shield. He flicked his head in the direction of the keep, and we invaded. I launched myself into the very center, focusing my attention on a commanding Stalmaster, while the rest of the soldiers dispatched the lesser enemy troops.

The opposing Stalmaster was proving to be quite the adversary, fiercely keeping its guard up. Its golden shield was locked in place, preventing any blows that came its way. The Stalmaster then raised its rusty hatchet high above its head. I predicted the timing of its downswing, dodging away effortlessly. It lost its balance, and tumbled forward with the weight of its own weapon. I took the opportunity to slash at its exposed ribcage mercilessly. With the shock of my attack, the Stalmaster was unable to retaliate, and I finally slew the vicious monster. The leader had been brought down and the keep was ours.

I continued fighting with my battalion, as there were still enemy soldiers occupying the space. Suddenly I heard a noise that pierced through my very bones. Laughter. Cold, venomous laughter. The sound resonated throughout the entire area, saturating every corner of the Sealed Grounds. I shivered, almost automatically. The few enemy soldiers left ceased their fighting immediately and stood silently around us all.

"Nngh…" came a groan to my left. My head snapped over to see Captain Hoshino clutching at his head, trembling slightly. I stepped over to him. Every soldier was standing in similar stances. I walked through them to address my captain. His head was twitching back and forth, fists clenching tighter and tighter.

I crouched down to meet Captain Hoshino's eyes. His expression was pained, terrified. "Lieu… tenant… I can't – Please… g-get away… Link…" He spoke in short puffs of forced breath. I took a single defensive step back, but otherwise remained by my captain's side. "I'm s… sorry, Link…" he whispered, before going completely limp in that position.

Every Hylian soldier had followed suit, it seemed. I stood among twenty-one men, all still. After several long moments of confusion, they stirred, twitching back to life. They all stood in unison, as if controlled by marionette strings. Each soldier stood to face me, eyes vacant and unblinking. As a single mass, they all charged toward me. I barely had enough time to raise my shield before twenty swords and spears came crashing down with an intense ferocity.

I was cornered. I couldn't even bring up my sword. Suddenly a metallic voice filled my head. "Master Link," it said. It was Fi. She was contacting me through a mental bond she and I shared. "It appears that the Hylian forces have turned traitorous, and I detect no means of reversing the curse. They are currently advancing to your location. I calculate your chances of survival at less than five percent if you do not take action against the traitors."

My heart stopped at the implications of her words. Every soldier had been cursed to become enemies of Hyrule. I had been spared somehow… Perhaps the Triforce of Courage had protected me from the evil magic. But I couldn't be thinking about that. There were one hundred and five men advancing toward me. And I had do something about them.

Thinking fast, I bashed my shield into the faces of the soldiers closest to me. I was able to dodge away from the men and escape the north keep from its eastern entrance. I ran for my life, frantically thinking of a better option. My task wasn't a solution… it was a massacre.

Soldiers followed close behind me. Soldiers were approaching from the south. I halted to a stop. My fingers clenched tighter around my sword. I gasped for air. My mind was blank. I looked around me at the men closing me in from all angles. I had no escape. I had no way out but through.

A private caught me off guard to my left, grazing the crook of my elbow. The blade had barely left the surface of my skin before I automatically spun around and struck back, slicing horizontally through the soldier's chest. In the corner of my eye I saw a spear aiming right for my chest. I twisted sideways and thrust my sword right into the assailant's stomach. I pulled the blade out of the flesh easily. Crimson stained the pure silver.

I unhinged. Everything became a blur of motions, a flurry of blood, a race for survival. Even though time had sped up beyond its natural limit, I felt it stretch out for me, making me acutely aware of every last movement. My blood ran hot as instinct took a violent hold over my limbs. Some basic drive in me refused to die and it was overwhelming. I became an animal. I had no thoughts. Only movement.

I jumped back. I spun in a wide circle. I blocked a spear. I stabbed into flesh. I sliced through armor. I bashed. I dodged. I ran. I kicked. I cut. Bones cracking. Muscles tearing. Weapons falling. Blood spilling. Soldiers dying. Metal on metal. Metal on skin. Metal on bone. Screams. Shouts. Cries. Gurgles. Footsteps. Silence.

I inhaled sharply, as if I had been submerged under water for too long. The berserk need to survive had passed. My limbs ached and my shoulders stung. Exhaustion hit me so hard I nearly toppled over. But the sight before me hit even harder.

Bodies. An endless ocean of bodies. All of them wearing Hylian armor. Their arms and legs were twisted in grotesque angles. Blood and viscera sullied the skin, clothes, and dirt in every possible direction. Nothing was left untouched by the crimson. No one had survived.

One hundred and five brave Hylian soldiers had been here today. One hundred and five men with parents, siblings, children, lives outside of this war. One hundred and five soldiers devoted to driving evil away and bringing peace back to Hyrule.

Now it was just me.

And their blood was on my hands.

I fell to my knees. The pain in my chest was debilitating. My throat stung, and I wanted to cry, but no tears came. Not a single tear fell. I screamed. I screamed and screamed until my voice was hoarse. I dropped my head in my hands and pulled at my hair. I resisted the urge to tear out my own heart. I sensed a benevolent force approach from behind me, but I did not acknowledge it.

"Master Link," Fi said. I couldn't deal with her right now. She was too calculated to understand this. "There is no time to mourn. Your chances of success are dropping significantly." I growled. _Shut up_. "Please stand up. I suggest that you advance to the Gate of Souls." In one fluid motion, I stood up, drew my sword, spun around, and sliced right through the sword spirit. The blade passed through her body without so much as a sound. "That is not wise, Master," she said, completely unfazed. I ignored her. She didn't push the subject and floated off to who knew where. I certainly didn't care.

These men deserved to be honored… And the task was mine alone to carry. The Gate of Souls could wait. I scanned the mass of soldiers, searching for the red plumes atop the captains' heads. One… two, three… four… five. I carried them, one at a time, up to the nearby keep, laying them in a vertical line on the cold ground. I knelt by each captain, positioning their arms over their chests, closing their eyes, smoothing out their armor. I paid my respects to each man, praying, apologizing, crying.

I never once heard Captain Ryoki speak ill of anyone. He was about to retire once the war was over. His only daughter had recently married, and was expecting her first child. He had promised to be by her side as she gave birth. I focused my gaze on the lines under his eyes. A sign of kindness, they say… I prayed his daughter would not bear a son.

Captain Mojoto, on the other hand, had never desired children. His passion lay in the military. I didn't even know if he had a wife waiting for him back home, or if he would have returned to an empty house. He would never meet my gaze. I wasn't well-liked by Captain Mojoto, it seemed. I was too defiant for his taste. But he was a good soldier. A good man.

I would always be grateful to Captain Shiroji. Without him I wouldn't be alive. Although that wasn't such a good thing now… But Captain Shiroji was Hyrule's best. A no-nonsense captain in every sense of the word. Only vital information, no more, no less. His men held a great deal of respect for him and obeyed his commands without question.

Captain Tihino was a man of few words. I didn't know if I could even recall the sound of his voice. He believed in the solidarity of actions over flimsy, fragile words. He did have a booming singing voice, though. On more calm nights in camp the soldiers would sing, and Captain Tihino's voice thundered over them all. That much I could remember.

Captain Hoshino… I almost broke at the sight of him. I put off seeing him because I didn't think I could handle it. And I couldn't. He meant more to me than my own father, had I known him. This man… he _was_ my father, if I had any say in the matter. He had accepted me as his son. Brought me up from nothing. Taken me in like a wounded bird. And I… I killed him.

He had always dreamed of a wife and children. He knew exactly what she would look like, knew their exact names and futures. I would listen to his stories of the future at night when only he and I were awake to stoke the campfire. He had so many plans figured out for his life after the war. There was so much potential for Captain Hoshino… but all of it had been ripped away.

I couldn't look at him anymore… I placed my lips on his forehead and stood. I let the tears fall freely. I straightened my posture and gave my most patriotic salute. Then I clenched my fists and brought them horizontally over my chest, bowing deeply for the captains. I wished them each safe passage into the Sacred Realm, praying for the gods to give them a peaceful afterlife, free of worldly regrets.

Turning my back on the captains, I returned to the rest of the soldiers. I picked out twenty yellow arm bands, and slowly carried twenty Alpha battalion soldiers up to the keep to lay by Captain Ryoki. One man stood out among the rest, his yellow tunic stained with too much blood. I fixed his cap back into place, sweeping the matted auburn locks from his eyes. Sergeant Pipit… the only soldier from Skyloft. He had put his faith in our cause. But that hadn't been enough.

The bright red hair of Private Menge caught my eye off to the side. I knew almost nothing about him, as he preferred to keep to his quiet self. I'd liked that about him. He was one of our strongest warriors, though. The strongest in Alpha at least. He was fast, efficient, fierce, and would always emerge from battle completely unscathed. Not this time.

I looked next for the red bands of Beta battalion, taking twenty trips for Captain Mojoto's soldiers. Corporal Gorin had a wide gash across his chest. His armor was lighter, closer to his body, to allow for easy movement through the trees. On the ground, however, he wasn't meant for frontline combat. He attacked from the rear, usually with arrows or a spear. He didn't stand a chance…

The only other boy I knew in Beta battalion was Private Roma. I barely knew him, but he was almost the spitting image of his older brother… a man in my own battalion that I had been very close to. He was killed in action in the Valley of Seers, and Roma was recruited to take his place. We never once spoke. My heart ached for their now childless mother.

I counted twenty men wearing orange Omega bands, and brought them to the keep to lay next to Captain Shiroji. There was only one soldier I knew by name. His mousy straw-colored hair stuck to his youthful face. If he were standing, he would have barely reached my chin. Maybe. Private Kenji… he was still so young. Not even stubble on his cheeks. I imagined his mother weeping after him, begging him to get inside the house, to hurry before the rain came, to wait until his father came home. He was not fit to be a part of this war. Not fit for the fate he had been given.

Two other faces grabbed my attention next. Two brothers, with identical brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles. Not a single feature separated one from the other. I'd never learned their names, but I had been very fond of them. They brought laughter to the tents. I lay them side by side, arms interlaced together, at the end of the Omega line.

I took each of the blue banded Sigma soldiers and lay them in Captain Tihino's line. I couldn't remember any of the men's names. Syllables and initials popped up here and there, but no conclusive titles. I'd never had much of a chance to learn the names of the Sigma battalion. They always fought so far away from Delta, and usually set up their tents on the opposite side of camp. But that was no excuse… I stood before each one, and offered my silent prayers.

Only green arm bands remained… Delta. I personally knew almost half of the soldiers in my battalion. Not enough, in my opinion. I carefully gathered my comrades into the keep and lay them by Captain Hoshino. I stopped to look at Private Nojinji. He had probably been my dearest friend… We shared the same tent as trainees, and even into battle. He would always smuggle extra rolls into our tent for me after dinner. I pushed messy black hair out of his face. He was lucky to have been assigned under Captain Hoshino; anyone else would have ordered to have it chopped off on his first night of duty.

Privates Isumi and Akira had been nearly inseparable since childhood. They vowed to join the military together. They demanded to be assigned to the same battalion. They even died side by side. It was only logical that I lay them together. Private Sokinda had only joined the army to make his father proud. His mother died when he was a child, and his father raised him with an iron fist. Private Rin had hopes of opening a bakery after retirement. He volunteered as one of our army's cooks, and had been the one who baked the rolls I loved so much. Private Hongo was a large, burly man. That was really the only thing I knew about him. Captain Hoshino usually had him march at the front of the battalion due to his size and strength. He could take down Moblins with impressive ease. Private Hige's platinum blond hair was what always intrigued me about him. It was the brightest color I had ever seen on another person. Almost white. Usually my yellow hair was the lightest. I found his beautiful.

I stood to look at all the men, neatly arranged by battalion. One hundred and five brave Hylian soldiers… I didn't think of them as traitors. I wouldn't and I couldn't. It wasn't their fault. And I would carry the guilt of their deaths for the rest of my life. I did not deserve my life if they were forced to lose theirs. I dearly hoped they could somehow know how deeply, truly sorry I was. How I would gladly join them, if not for the task at hand. How I would resurrect them all, if I could. But not even the blackest magic could do that. My tears had since run dry.

I drew my sword and raised it skyward. A sacred gesture, taught to me by Sergeant Pipit. The people of Skyloft had a legend that told of a brave hero, whose sword was connected to the heavens, and when he pointed it to the sky, good fortune would come. Prayers would be answered. The action felt instinctual, and I decided it was a fitting farewell for the soldiers.

For too long I stood before the soldiers, my mind running wild with empty thoughts. The sadness had passed, replaced by a hollow void in my chest. Neither was really better over the other. I knew that none of them would want me to feel remorse – soldiers die. But the gravity of their lives bore down on me. No matter how I felt about them today, tomorrow, years from now, there would always be a corner of my mind reserved for these men.

I finally tore myself away from them, eyes traveling up the incline and landing on the sanctuary in the northwest. A pulling in my gut reminded me of what I needed to do. What I had come here to do. There was no more time to spend standing here idly. Feeling as if my boots were made of iron, I began the trek up to the Gate of Souls.

The silence of the forest was crushing. Only the sound of my breathing and footsteps permeated the dense air. All other remaining enemy troops had either been killed or retreated. It was just me and the trees.

I could only recall the tiniest of memories of the slaughter. It had all happened so fast, so instinctually. It hadn't been my eyes that had guided me through the throng. One image alone stood out: their eyes. That look in their eyes. Wide open, but unfocused. They didn't see me. They saw right through me. The eyes of drones. Of puppets. Controlled by a most vile form of magic. Cast by a most evil sorcerer. Embers of rage sparked to life in my chest. That wicked sorcerer was to blame. He caused this. He was the reason why over a hundred lives were forced to come to a violent, abrupt halt. Why hundreds more would be ruined, and had no choice in the matter. Why I had suddenly become a murderer, with no hope to redeem myself. The sparks ignited, burst into an uncontrollable, roaring flame. A wicked grin spread across my features.

I could certainly try.

The sanctuary came into full view, the white stone of its north-facing visage standing tall and proud. I overlooked its reverent beauty, focused on revenge. I stepped through the arched doorway, past sacred trees and shrines. I stepped slowly in an attempt to muffle the click of my soles against the hard floor. To my right was an opening that led to a large chamber and there it was. The Gate of Souls. It stood before a large gear-like structure. The outer edge of the Gate was inscribed with strange markings, no doubt magical incantations. The very center was the blackest vortex, an echo of the evil it had caused.

Standing before it, in the center of the area, was the sorcerer.

All I could see of his frame were lithe, pale legs from under a large crimson cloak. He stood away from me, muttering intelligible words to himself. A growl, not unlike a wolf's, emerged from my throat. At the noise, the man perked his white head to the side, at last aware of my presence, but did not turn to me.

"Ah. The lone survivor," he said. The chill of his voice was dripping with arrogance. "I knew you would come, hero." The title sounded like a joke from his mouth. "I was beginning to worry, though. You were keeping me waiting. I'd assumed the worst. But fortunately, here you are."

He still would not face me. He sauntered toward the Gate of Souls, farther and farther away. He ran a gloved hand along its perimeter. "Tell me. How did you like my little spell? It was very successful, wouldn't you say?" It took all my willpower not to lunge at the man and skewer him. _No_. A good soldier never kills a man with his back turned.

The sorcerer dropped his hand, shifted his weight to one side, a pointed ear tilted in my direction. "Man of few words, are you? You know it's rude not to respond to a superior." I couldn't suppress a scoff at that. "No, I know your type," he spat out the last word. "Thoughtless at best – brainless at worst. And painfully mute. But never hesitating to throw yourself into the throng of battle. Kill now, ask questions later; the hero's mantra."

If he was trying to anger me, it was working. I could barely string my thoughts together. The short silence was interrupted by the sharp snap of his fingers. I watched his vermillion cloak disappear from his body. "But enough of this nonsense." He spun on his heel to face me. "Let me see who the gods have–"

He stopped speaking immediately, eyes wide with shock. His hand was clutched in front of his chest. I could finally get a decent look at the sorcerer. His white hair fell in a sheet over the left half of his face. Clothes of the same color, with patches of diamonds cut out, fitted his slender frame, interrupted by a thick golden sash. It all looked rather ridiculous, but also somehow… familiar. His lips closed and opened slowly.

"S-sky child…?"

I didn't realize that I had taken a single, pining step forward at the sound of his voice. My anger had been forgotten, if only for a moment. An unknown sensation triggered in my gut. My head ached. I was pulled back to an ancient memory, the blood of divine ancestry bringing it to the forefront…

"_Look who it is." Deep chocolate eyes bore into mine._ _"I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces," he smirked, though not in humor. He added, __"Not that your life or death has any consequence." _

_He was dripping with a sort of confidence I could not pin down. But__ his words… they gave me a whole different feeling. One that ran down my spine with every syllable that left his silver lips. "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself." _

How was it possible that his name was forcing its way out of my mind, even though I had never heard it? How was possible that I sensed the curves of his body, the tone of his muscles, even though I had never seen them?

_Every word he spoke made my hair stand on end, made my fingers twitch in defense, made me wish I could escape. "Which is why I promise up front not murder you…" His tongue traced the shell of my ear, hot and wet. I shuddered. "__I think I may need to change my plans for you… sky child.__"_

My entire body felt tense. Like a giant fist had clutched me in its grasp. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. My fingers felt cold and numb. There was a burning ache in my abdomen. My lips tingled. My chest and throat felt tight.

I knew this sorcerer. I had known him in another life. As another man. Another hero.

Ghirahim.

In my peculiar reveries, I hadn't noticed the self-proclaimed Demon Lord step closer. It wasn't until his outstretched arm had entered my field of vision that I reacted.

With animalistic speed, I drew my sword, rotated in a sharp circle, and brought it down on the sorcerer's head. Before the metal could slice through his neck, however, Ghirahim caught it between his fingers with impressive ease and strength, not breaking eye contact, not even to blink. A gasp left my mouth. Weakness.

Still holding my blade, he spoke in a meltingly hushed tone. "Is it really you, child?" The words fell on deaf ears. I struggled to wrench the sword from his grip, but he quickly relinquished his hold, causing me to stagger back. Upon landing my gaze back on his face, I noticed his expression had hardened, brow furrowed.

"No," he sighed. "Of course not. You're something entirely different." The expression in his eyes sent small jolts of empathy through me, against my better judgment. "Let me get a good look at you," he said, magically removing his gloves. I took a defensive step back, sword angled in front of me. I wouldn't play that game.

Another sigh left his mouth. A tired sigh. "Sheathe your weapon, boy. I am many things, but I am not dishonest. Allow me this one request." It was more of an impatient demand, but I chose to ignore the feeling in my stomach and comply. He and I both knew I did not trust him. But I was a fair man; as long as I could have the upper hand I would listen to his whims.

Ghirahim only paused for a moment before cautiously raising his hand up, the other held at his chest hesitantly. He moved forward, less than an arm's length away, and I looked up at him. It was then that I realized that the Demon Lord was taller than me – I would be lucky to touch the bow of his lips at my full height.

The distance between him and me was too small. I could practically smell him; freshly forged steel, dried blood, and… cinnamon? The combination was a hot, overwhelming aroma that I found myself seeking solace in. I breathed it in deeply.

He placed his hands on either side of my jaw. I didn't shy away at the touch. But it wasn't in defiance. He looked straight into my eyes, scrutinizing, studying every detail. I silently watched him worry his bottom lip.

"The resemblance is striking," he said, more to himself. "Same skin, same hair, same eyes. But it's all wrong. You're so different." I tilted my eyebrows in confusion. He dropped his gaze to look up and down my body briefly.

"You are taller, for one. By quite a bit, if my memory serves. And older. You've come of age." Longing crossed his features at that statement.

I flinched as he suddenly raked his fingers through my hair gently, pulling it behind my ear and resting his hand at my neck. "Soft as ever," he muttered. "More yellow than I remember… but equally stunning. Brighter than the sun."

He absently brushed my earlobe with his thumb, making contact with the earring there. "You even have pierced ears," he mused. "A rich tradition, I'm sure." A dull smile graced his lips. I fought the urge to pull away from him, feeling it would not be wise to do so.

"Your eyes are the most different," he whispered, almost taken aback, as if he hadn't really seen them until now. "I remember these eyes vividly. They were so blue. So breathtaking. They were the reason I…" He trailed off. "But yours… yours couldn't be more different. They are ten times more beautiful than I remember. But I don't… I can't read them. I don't know what you are thinking, and I can't stand not knowing." He paused for a moment, wetting his lips with a dart of his tongue. "There is one thing I can see: you've been tainted. There is no innocence in your eyes. I can't tell if it was taken from you, or if you gave it willingly, but… it breaks my heart." I broke my gaze at that, finding it suddenly hard to breathe.

For a long time Ghirahim stood there, holding my head up between his hands, just looking at me. I squirmed from under his stare, strange feelings building in the pit of my stomach. I felt trapped, like a caged animal. Wavering, alien memories flashed through my mind…

_He removed his talon-like grip from my scalp and ran his hand along my cheek, tilting my head up to face his glare. "That's a good boy. I love your obedience." Only his forefinger held my chin high. All I could do was look into his flashing ebony eyes in fear._

My body heated up at the reminiscence, as if I were surrounded by lava. I worried I wouldn't be able to escape if I lingered in his hold any longer.

_My stomach knotted up and jumped into my throat. This couldn't be happening. I must have fallen into some twisted nightmare… My eyes began to sting with the threat of tears._

The churning in my gut was unbearable. I hardly knew what he was talking about, let alone what was even going on. What would he do to me? Was he going to kill me? Torture me? Or worse…? My heart raced in fear. My fingers twitched as the urge to break free took over.

I began to panic. I wouldn't fall into his trap.

Of its own accord, my left hand shot up to the metal behind my back, and in the blink of eye, I thrust the Demon Lord into the nearest wall, free hand clutching his throat, the tip of my blade poised to strike. My breathing was suddenly ragged and heavy, and I felt a stinging pain in my shoulders from the exertion. I had nearly forgotten the injuries there.

Ghirahim's eyes were wide, but not entirely surprised. I glowered up at him, silently daring him to speak, which he did.

"Are you going to kill me, boy?" The glint in his eyes was like a smirk, but his lips were set in a thin line. "Are you going to kill me like you killed the others?" I bared my teeth. It was all I could do not to snap his neck. But I wouldn't lose my temper any more than I already had.

My shoulders – the right one, specifically – screamed at the tense angle I was keeping them locked in. I tried to suppress the most minute wince of pain, but it was no use.

"You're in pain," he said. It wasn't a question. He was trying to shift my focus. Gain control. I squeezed my fist tighter around his throat to silence him. He grasped my forearm, though not in desperation. His expression was soft. Almost pleading. "You're in pain," he repeated, slowly. "Stop this. You're hurting yourself." I glared at the Demon Lord, tortured by his mind games…

_Ghirahim rubbed my shoulders, directing me away from the barrier. He leant down to whisper in my ear. "You're such a good boy, sky child. You know that, don't you?" I shivered. His tone, although hushed, was sweet, seductive. My eyelids fluttered at the sound._ _"I have a favor I would like to ask of you, if that's okay." After a small hesitation, I made a small sound of affirmation in my throat and he continued. "I need you to obey my orders. Listen to me without question. Can you do that?"_

I shook the memory away, barely able to suppress a shudder. The way Ghirahim was looking at me was intense. Silently pleading with me to let him go – but not for his own sake. But I swore I wouldn't let my guard down again. Inevitably, the tight pinching in my right shoulder, and the pulling ache in my left, made the decision for me. I unclasped my hand from the Demon Lord's neck and slowly brought down my arms, hissing at the harsh sensation.

Ghirahim gave me a sidelong glance, reading my face. "Well?" he asked simply. I looked up at him for a moment, gnawing at my bottom lip. I didn't know what sort of expression to give him. "You've been injured – something I would have never thought possible from the gods' invulnerable hero." I let out a brief, humorless exhalation at that. _Hardly_. "What happened, then? Where were you hurt?"

I hesitated, unable to hide my skepticism. I wondered if he was trying to trick me, and I tried to pull some form of evidence of that out of him. A devious gleam in his eyes. A splintering crack in his grin. A crooked tilt in his stance. Anything. But I could find no such proof. Only curiosity. Whether or not it was innocent curiosity I could not tell.

I considered what it would mean to show him the injuries. I would not be able to defend myself in an instant, something I took great pride and comfort in. I wasn't sure there were any alternatives, though. I gave a resigned sigh.

I made to remove the scarf around my neck. It had become my most beloved piece of clothing over time. It cascaded to the ground like a delicate turquoise waterfall. Next I moved my fingers to the buckle in the center of my chest, quickly unclasped it, and held my sword in shield in hand. I made very deliberate eye contact with the Demon Lord then. After a brief moment of unspoken agreement, he nodded his head once in understanding. I followed suit, then lowered the weapons to the floor as well. The belt around my waist joined them soon after, along with my leather gauntlets. I clenched my fists opened and closed experimentally at their absence.

With one hand I pulled the cap off my head, letting it fall behind me. Finally, deciding against removing the rest one by one, I clutched at the hem of my tunic, chainmail, and cotton undershirt all at once and tugged them off. I let them collapse in a heap at my feet, not really sure what I should have done with them. I almost shivered at the sudden chill of the air, completely exposed to the elements without all those warm layers.

I didn't need to indicate the location of the injuries on my upper body; not only were they were more than visible for the sorcerer, but he had already latched his attention onto them, stepping closer, eyes wide.

He leaned down to inspect the spear wound first, occasionally running his cold, slim fingers along or around the raised, jagged flesh. I suddenly felt that it was grotesque on my skin, having him examine it so closely. Cupping my shoulder, Ghirahim made rough contact with its counterpart on my back, eliciting a small but sharp gasp out of me. He quickly removed his hand but otherwise gave no reaction.

"Is there a lot of pain?" he asked, bringing his eyes up to mine. I shrugged. To be honest it came and went. "I can assume it never truly goes away," he mused. "But somehow I can tell that you don't mind." After a moment of contemplation, I nodded. He made an intrigued noise, seemed curious about it, but decided to move on to the opposite side.

The pink, scabby skin went as far north as my earlobe, as far south as my elbow, and as far inward as the dip between my collar bones, with similar dimensions on my back. His fingers felt like freshly spun silk against the tight, overly-cured leather of the area. He spent more time studying the area than the healer had. It made me feel warm all over.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do, if anything. I let my hands dangle at my sides and held my breath without realizing it, just waiting for him to finish. Ghirahim brought a hand to his chin, apparently deep in thought.

"I'd recognize it anywhere," he muttered. "These were inflicted by Volga, am I correct?" Somewhat surprised at the accuracy, I nodded my head. He simmered at the response, pacing back and forth like an irritated bird ruffling its feathers. "That insolent dragon," he sighed, lips pursed tight.

The Demon Lord pinched the bridge of his nose, and before long, spoke once more. "I am sure this was clear, but… That hot-headed General has a particular, shall we say, taste for your blood. As of late, he had been trusted under my command. He demanded that I allow him to hunt down the chosen hero, whose head he wished to run through a stake. Naturally I refused to let him act on the boiling vengeance in his heart. Such unstable behavior on the battlefield is unacceptable. But it appears that he had not obeyed my orders."

I was merely silent, standing, watching, listening. His agitation suddenly gave way to a more thoughtful expression, and he had stopped and turned his head in my direction. "That means you were there that day. In the sky. I sensed you," he said softly. "I thought I had heard screaming. Horrible, desperate, hopeless screaming. The sound of one doomed to die. That had been you."

He regarded my shoulders once more. "These injuries nearly killed you, did they not?" I didn't give any answer. I didn't think he expected one. "I must give credit to your gods; you are truly a marvel for managing to endure such suffering." I looked away at his last comment, instead down.

"It's a shame," I heard him say, causing me to meet his eyes, confusion likely evident in mine. "To have such perfect skin spoiled so badly…" There was a mischievous sort of grin plastered to his face, and his arms were crossed over his chest. It seemed like he was talking to himself, but didn't mind if overheard. "It's really quite lovely, you know. Your body." The slightest jolt. That was for my ears. "Though I'm sure you're well aware of that," he added. I felt myself frown, face heating slightly.

He shifted his stance to face me head-on. "I can take it away. If you want." He gestured to my shoulders. I cast a suspicious look his way, down at the injuries, back at him. He just shrugged. "No catch," he said, "your choice." I found myself deciding quickly.

I guess I couldn't really see why not.

The sorcerer stepped closer to me. He placed his left hand around my upper arm, the cool of his palm stinging the still hot skin there. His other arm went around my shoulders, bringing me into his torso. I instinctively brought my hands up to push him away, feeling trapped, but he was patient.

"Trust me," he murmured. I didn't let down my hands, but I allowed him to close the distance between us, right hand resting at the curve of my neck. I felt the heat radiate off his form, nearly suffocating in his scent. I winced as a cool sensation filled my shoulder. Almost as if the heat was being drawn out of it, not unlike a spider bite. With my left ear pressed against his collar, I could just make out the beating of his heart. Slow. Solid. Steady.

My eyes closed. It had been too long since I'd been embraced like this…

_Ghirahim's eyes shifted somewhat, becoming almost thoughtful. He then removed his hand from under my chin. I didn't let it fall. Placing his hands on each of my shoulders, Ghirahim pulled me forward gently and lay me against his chest. He wrapped one arm securely around my waist. The other went over my shoulder, easily removing my cap and letting it join my weapons, and buried his hand in my hair, stroking slowly. I didn't question the gesture._

I snapped out of the dream-like vision when arms pulled away from my body. I craned my neck upward to look at Ghirahim, sneaking a peek under his near-silver hair; a black diamond was etched into his cheek.

"Take a look," he said. I gasped at the sight of my right shoulder, touching the area with my opposite hand – the skin was just a clear and fair as it had been before I had gone to Skyloft. And entirely painless. I'd almost forgotten what it was like not to feel pain there.

Without a word Ghirahim reached for my left shoulder, aiming to fix it next. But before he could touch it I stopped him, clutching his forearm automatically. I looked at him, almost confused. "You don't want this one gone?" he asked.

I furrowed my brow and peered at the raised, slightly discolored area. It stretched from my collarbone nearly to the crook of my underarm. I… I guess I didn't. Once again I realized that this mark had somehow become so significant to me. I almost liked the way it looked, and had grown accustomed to the pain. A large part of me didn't want to ever look at my shoulder and not see what I should never forget. I was more than blessed not to have lost my arm – or worse. It served as a reminder that I am very much a mortal man, even with the divine power coursing through my veins. I finally gave a small and slow shake of my head in response.

"Suit yourself, boy," he said. "Though it does seem to compliment you." I tilted my head to one side, bangs spilling across my eyes. "How can I say this…" After a moment of contemplative hesitation, he continued. "There's something… untamed about you. Like a wild animal. A fierce beast, born and raised in the throes of war. And this," he motioned to the scar, "somehow adds to that." I contemplated that. I'd been called many things, directly or… otherwise. Not all of them good. A wild animal was a first. But I didn't need any elaboration. Somehow it made sense, so I simply nodded in understanding. He paused for a moment, making a very strange sort of eye contact. "I don't understand it, though. You're quite the enigma to me."

I realized I was still gripping his forearm tightly. But I didn't let go. He didn't seem to mind. I felt his muscles under my fingers. Strong and unyielding. I looked up at the Demon Lord. There was this… pull between us. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, or what I could have called it. But I realized that it didn't feel strange to be in his presence, to be unarmed and unthreatened by him, even to be willingly half naked.

My stomach felt like a ball of hot iron that had been submerged in icy water, sending angry bubbles and steam to the surface. I felt his eyes roam about my face and chest, burning a trail down my body. The air felt thick, like at any moment it would spark into an electrical storm. I could only breathe out, slowly suffocating, yearning for oxygen. It was all so… intense… Why…?

_An overpowering urge swept over me. I groaned, pushing harder into his body. I whined at the loss of his touch. He snuck an arm under my back, pulling me closer. His fingers pulled at my hair. His skin was intoxicating. I could feel his muscles trembling. He was tipping over the edge. And so was I._

I let go of his arm with a start, face hot at the images in my mind, shaking my head to keep them at bay. I looked up at the Demon Lord through my hair, a little short of breath. His expression threw me off. Did he know what I'd been thinking…? His eyes lingered somewhere around my abdomen.

He cleared his throat. "Get dressed, boy," he said curtly. What was going through his mind? I stared at him, trying to find out. His dark eyes were carefully guarded against any interrogation. I turned back, keeping my gaze for a moment too long, before reaching for my clothes.

Being on the pickier side about wrinkles, I pulled the layers apart, replacing them one at a time. I'd gotten into the habit of being tender with my right shoulder, and it was bizarre not needing to.

I tried not to notice, but I was acutely aware that Ghirahim was intently studying every move I made. I didn't know what I was supposed to think about it; he was just standing there, only a few paces away, arms crossed. Blatantly, shamelessly watching. Trying to bore into my very soul, it seemed.

I risked a glance as I was strapping my gauntlets on. His expression was unreadable, but it seemed like he could have been smirking if his lips weren't drawn together so tightly. He brought to mind the image of a bowstring stretched to its limits. When would it snap…?

I reached for my cap and scarf. I felt a little more than vulnerable with my back turned to the Demon Lord. Fixing the soft fleece around my neck, my ears perked at a sudden shift in the atmosphere. But for once I was too slow; before I could even register what was happening, I was slammed into the stone wall, Ghirahim towering over me, his palms planted on either side of my head. I was too stunned to fight back or resist. All the air had been forced from my lungs. I looked up at the sorcerer above me…

_I felt so small, suddenly. The way my head was tilted upward almost completely. The way I could feel his soft breathing against mine. I tightened my grip, feeling like I would fall without him holding me. I flushed under his scrutinizing gaze. Like he was trying to memorize me. I wanted to cry._

Ghirahim looked at me with an intense fire in his eyes, but said nothing. I grazed my nails against the stone behind me, swallowing thickly, almost forgetting to blink. The sudden sharp tap of Ghirahim's fingers against the wall startled me. I focused on the muscles in his jaw clenching, tensing, as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You feel it, too."

The sound was deliberate and heavy, filled to the brim with everything he didn't need to say. There was no tone, no inflection. Only meaning. I didn't know how, but I understood. He was both telling me and asking me.

I felt it… the pull. It was an attraction. A magnetic tugging in the pit of my stomach. A physical desire… no, a need. A _craving_. Jolts and sparks rippled through my body at the very sight of him. He was so close I could feel the heat radiating from him in waves. His very aura was overpowering, dominating, like thick tendrils invading my very existence, forcing its way inside through every orifice. It was all I could do not to collapse into him. The urge for him bubbled to the surface. I at last allowed it to consume me. Shamelessly. Freely. Forbidding myself from breaking eye contact, I gave a single nearly undetectable nod.

Then everything happened at once.

Clutching a fistful of the turquoise fabric at my neck, Ghirahim pulled me off the stone wall and crashed his lips into mine, free hand flying to the base of my neck. I gripped at his upper arms, half in defense, half in a sort of needy desperation. A low, guttural sound resonated deep in his throat, sending tremors to the farthest reaches of my body.

He unclenched his grip from my scarf and slunk his hand into my scalp, tilting my head back just the slightest. Giving him the advantage. He forced his way into my mouth, and assaulted me with his tongue. I moaned into him, which seemed only to egg him on. The Demon Lord tore his hands away from my hair and neck to reach for the garments I had replaced only moments ago. His sharp fingernails scraped against the skin on my sides, and I shuddered into him. Our lips, teeth, tongues barely parted as he stripped my upper half bare, but he did not hesitate to stop there. I clumsily attempted to help him remove what remained before clawing at his own garb. The instant I felt the unrestrained heat of his skin pressing against mine it took all my will power to pull away just so I could look at him in his entirety.

Ghirahim's godlike body could have been chiseled out of marble. And for all I knew it was a real possibility. A distant part of my mind wondered how perfection like him could find a figure such as mine desirable. But such thoughts could not travel far, for Ghirahim impatiently lunged at me once more. Pursuing his prey. The sensation of his smooth, carefully carved muscles suffocated me. I cried out at the feel of his enveloping heat. He pressed me into the stone wall harder and harder, crashing our teeth together, bruising my slick skin with his powerful fingers. Everything about him burned, marking me with his entire presence.

The Demon Lord groaned into my mouth, a deprived, wanton sound. He was relentless, taking all of me at once, as I simply craved every moment. It overwhelmed me and had me begging for more all at once. I felt the sudden absence of one of his hands only when he tangled it in my hair and pulled sharply. I hissed at the delicious pain as he assaulted my neck with doubled ferocity.

I felt him pressing into my abdomen, hard as diamond. My mind was so hazy, mouth hung open, eyes shut tight. The hand gripping my waist began to roam around my body, caressing along my hip, grazing across my shoulder blade, scraping down my chest. When confronted with the spear wound, his touch became that of a ghost's, ever so gently hovering over it with the tips of his fingers, without losing a hint of momentum.

Downward his lips went, onto my chest, demanding to touch and claim every piece of me. He pressed his hands into the small of my back, and I arched into his practiced mouth, tilting my head back. Too soon he crawled his way back up to my collarbones, sucking and nipping at the cool flesh there.

I felt the vibration of his voice against my skin rather than heard it, and opened my eyes at the sound. For the briefest of moments, we locked eyes, and his expression… I both thanked and cursed the gods at that look in his obsidian eyes. So clouded, so unguarded, so lustful, so greedy… I couldn't have been prepared for any of what was to happen next.

But I welcomed it.

With unsurprising roughness, Ghirahim pushed me around and into the wall, my chest and right cheek pressed into the cold stone. I shivered at the sudden vulnerability, my instinct to resist, but I somehow knew that he demanded my obedience. I stood as still as my quivering legs would allow.

The Demon Lord slowly, agonizingly pressed into me, not quite fulfilling my silent pleas. His hands covered my own against the wall. So close… _so close!_ It was all I could do not to whine, cry out, press into him, give him what I so desperately _needed_ him to take.

Soft, wet, composed kisses lined the shell of my ear, around the hoop in my earlobe, gradually making their way to the dip where my neck and shoulder met. All the while his hands ran up the length of my arms, reached around to slide down my chest, abdomen, hips…

Closer… and closer… and closer…

With a final sloppy press of his lips against my ear once more, Ghirahim became still. His ragged breathing filled me to the brim, sending chills down my spine. I couldn't have stopped the coarse, needy whine from leaving my lips if I wanted to. His hands were on my chest and one of my hips, clutching so tight, but unmoving. Our chests rose and fell in rapid, uneven unison.

Being sure to graze the flesh of my ear with his teeth, he opened his mouth to utter what was nothing short of a command.

"Now."

Lithe fingers clinched around my hips and tore my lower abdomen away from the wall, eliciting a surprised but exhilarated gasp out of me. My spine curved at a harsh angle. I dug my forearms into the stone wall for stability and craned my head to one side. I watched the Demon Lord through lidded eyes as he ran circles in my back side with this long thumbs, spreading me farther and farther apart. Lining himself with my entrance. Finally, with no warning or hesitation, he forced himself inside me with a single sharp thrust.

I cried out at the splitting, tearing pain, moisture briefly pricking at the corners of my eyes. But there was no time to adjust. Ghirahim groaned huskily as he thrust forward a second time, muttering what sounded like an ancient swear or curse out of the side of his mouth.

With every violent jerk of his hips, the dull ache gave way to a sweet sense of bliss pooling in the pit of my stomach. My poorly stifled grunts of pain gradually became soft, uninhibited moans of pleasure. And then, Ghirahim slumped forward, leaned into me, pressing his hands into my chest. The new angle drove me nearly over the edge. It felt like lightning striking from within me, causing me to cry out in raw pleasure, with every thrust.

And the Demon Lord took all too much pleasure in making me squirm. He reveled in my blissful torture. He brought a hand to my jaw and forced my mouth open, to savor each noise that spilled from between my lips. And I eagerly, lustfully, gave them all to him.

Eventually, but all too soon, my whimpers no longer seemed to satisfy him. His free hand abruptly wrapped itself around my aching, weeping member. I gasped in surprise, practically sobbing for release. His jagged breathing pitched upwards for a fleeting moment, asking a wordless question. I clutched at one of his rigid forearms, almost for balance, and nodded frantically. If I possessed any civility before, it was certainly long gone now.

Not needing any further encouragement, Ghirahim began to stroke back and forth… _but too slow_! I growled at the sharp dissonance between his hand and his thrusts, pushing myself into him in either direction. A dark, sinful chuckle vibrated from deep in his throat and into my chest. But he obliged nonetheless.

Almost too quickly, Ghirahim's hand matched the pace of his thrusts. I spasmed uncontrollably at all the sensations, violent tremors running through my body like earthquakes. The sounds leaking from my mouth were now continuous and unending, growing in pitch and volume. That sharp tugging in my gut. I couldn't take much more…

I hung my head, sweat-soaked hair hanging in my closed eyes. I clenched my teeth and let out short bursts air. My chest felt tight; I was coiling in on myself. It was almost painful, but I didn't dare let it stop.

I grunted and groaned nonstop, hoping to convey my impending climax. Ghirahim made hurried, breathless noises of acknowledgement and agreement, thrusting and stroking impossibly faster. I pushed into his unyielding body as the tugging spread like molten iron to my legs, arms, fingers, up my chest and into my throat, ready to drown me. I begged for it, prayed for it, needed it more than the blood running through my veins, and then I erupted like a geyser.

Every muscle snapped at once. Every nerve ending jolted in unison. My entire body convulsed and shook as I rode out the intense orgasm. I spilled out across the stone wall, finally relieved of all tension. Meanwhile Ghirahim pounded into me harder and more intense than ever, rocking my hypersensitive body to the core, pulsing and contracting from within me. Shudders and gasps and breathy moans fell out of my mouth like a sluggish river of lava. I clutched his arms so tightly, digging my nails into his smooth flesh, as wave after wave of aftershock flowed through me and the Demon Lord slowly came to a stop, having spent all his energy as well.

It took a long while for our breathing to slow to a quiet, even stop, and only then did Ghirahim gently pull himself away from me. I groaned, but kept my stance, using the wall for balance.

I thought he was going to walk away from me. I thought he might leave me here naked and exhausted in the middle of the sanctuary. I even thought he was contemplating killing me. I wondered if he would take my sword, or snap his fingers, or call upon the power of the Gate of Souls, and I would simply fall where I stood.

But he didn't do any of those things.

He stood beside me, back against the wall, and looked in my direction, at nothing in particular. His head hung listlessly, looking deeper in thought than I could have thought possible. It caught me off guard. I put my weight into the wall, carrying my head on my arms as I regained my energy. I was more than curious about what could be running through his head, but I wasn't sure the silence was meant to be broken this time. I just looked at him, the way his arms hung at his sides, the way his chest neither rose nor fell as he breathed, and how, aside from a gentle breeze swaying his silver hair slightly, he might as well have been a statue. I wasn't sure what to do.

The strange silence stretched across time and after a while I wondered if he had fallen asleep somehow. But finally, with a sharp intake of breath that pulled me out of my own dreamlike state, the Demon Lord opened his mouth to speak.

But no words came out.

A strangled croak emerged, but nothing more. Was he… Was he speechless? Knowing Ghirahim, it was surely a rare occurrence, but I just turned to face in his direction, one elbow still perched against the wall, head tilted to one side.

He gave a nearly imperceptible sigh and turned away, seeming to wave it off. My fingers twitched, almost wanting to call after him. Head tilted toward me, but making sure to avoid my eyes, he made a gesture to the pool of green fabric on the cold floor.

"I… You…" he started. "Dress yourself. We're…" He took a deep, heaving breath, steeling himself for his own words. "We're not quite finished here." He snapped his head away and made to retrieve his own clothing.

I followed suit and did as he said, stepping into my pants and boots, layering the undershirt, chainmail, and tunic over one another, buckling my gauntlets tightly. For some reason, I avoided glancing over my shoulder at Ghirahim as he readjusted himself. I perched my cap on disheveled hair and held my scarf in one hand when I felt eyes glaring through me. I silently turned to face the Demon Lord, his colorless garments once again clinging to his frame. He had that same expression on his face, the same dullness in his eyes. I had half a mind to step forward, to try to change that look, but he beat me do it.

"I'm sorry, child," he said softly. His fingers curled to make fists. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. To you. Your ancestors. Your… your soldiers." A pang of grief stung the back of my throat, but I pushed it away. The outer corners of his eyes crinkled like paper as he squeezed them shut, and he ground his teeth together in frustration. "I just…" He ran a hand roughly through his hair, wiped sweat off his brow. For once, it seemed, he was at a loss for words. He reopened his eyes, straight into my own, and what I saw, what I felt from deep within those eyes, nearly broke me. The fleece between my fingers cascaded to the floor, forgotten.

"I just wanted to see him again," he said.

_Him… _His hero. The boy who wasn't me. But I looked just like he did. I could piece together, at this point, what he had been to Ghirahim. An obstacle, at first… a play toy. But then an addiction, and then…

But what did that make me?

"I was promised my sky child," he continued. "Cia told me I could see him again, if I cooperated…" He sounded so hopeful. "I still do not know if she was lying." He adopted a sort of sad half-smile then, looking into my eyes with what I could only describe as longing. "I didn't know… I had no idea that… that his blood lived on. But you…" One of his hands hovered in front of his face and he shook his head slightly, letting out a breathless chuckle.

"You look just like him. I mean…" He looked above me, past me, around me, at anything but me. "Looking at you… It's like seeing him again, and I want to hope… but you're all wrong. It… hurts." His eyes settled on the floor, his voice growing less and less steady with every passing moment. "You are not my sky child. Nor will you ever be. Your presence is entirely foreign to me, worlds apart from his.

"And yet," he looked up, eyes tinted pink, "my hearts aches for you."

It felt tight and heavy somewhere deep in my chest. Ghirahim took slow, loud, even breaths to steady himself, but it didn't seem to work. Praying that it wouldn't backfire, I stepped forward and placed a hesitant hand in the center of his chest. I let the distance between us remain, however small.

An uncharacteristic gasp left Ghirahim's mouth, but he stilled all the same. Slowly, carefully, he enclosed my hand in one of his own, a tender smile just barely gracing his lips. But it wouldn't reach his eyes.

"My sky child…" he whispered. "All I wanted… was my sky child. Nothing else mattered in my life, once he came to me. I didn't even understand it until it was too late… I was too far gone to reverse the spell he put on me." A small sigh. "He was oblivious to his own magic. He did not know what he was doing to me. The damage he had done…

"But I was deluded to think that- that I was entitled to him. No one owed him to me. Certainly not his _goddess_," he said, bitterness dripping from his words. "Our fates had been woven together, but in such a way that left no room for negotiation." He paused for a moment there, and a cold, empty laugh echoed through the large chamber. I flinched. "How poetic," he mused cruelly, but did not elaborate.

"What's more, I would be blind to think that I deserved any less than what I was given. But my sky child… he did not deserve it. I would have given him the moon, if circumstances had been different." He swallowed. "If I… had been different.

"But instead…" He stood there in silence for a long time, just shaking his silver head back and forth gently, mulling over the words in his mind. When they finally came to him his voice was a little more than a whisper. "The last time I saw him… it was here. In this forest, a thousand lifetimes ago. I wanted to steal him away one last time. My final act of selfishness. But I knew… I knew what I was meant to do. Our fate was locked into place and I could not change that."

He wet his lips, pausing to gather his fraying composure. "He wouldn't do it, did you know?" I remained silent, looking away. "He refused. And I swore to myself I would never make him cry again… But it had to be done. The thread of fate binding us together was meant to be severed by his blade. Nothing more, nothing less. We were never meant to be anything to each other…"

Ghirahim let go of my hand at that. I let it drop to my side.

"I'm sorry, child," he said again. "I must face what I have done, and accept the consequences. I have no place in this war. Nor do I wish to be a part of it any longer. I am tired…" The Demon Lord held his arms together, cupping each elbow in the opposite palm. He stared into my eyes for what felt like a long while. Finally, he stepped toward me, pulled me into his chest and embraced me, one hand on the back of my head, the other around my back. I awkwardly maneuvered my arms to wrap around his waist, holding my arms together tightly behind him. He buried his nose in the mess of my hair, breathing a little uneasily, and when he spoke, the words were muffled and warm.

"Thank you, my child."

I looked up at him, disturbing his place on the top of my head. Our foreheads touched and his eyes opened slowly. Small crystalline trails leaked from under his eyelids. I could feel small puffs of air coming from his parted lips.

"I got to see you… one last time," he said. More tears made tracks down his cheeks. "You, the beautiful, tainted, wild animal, were just what I needed to… to heal this pitifully broken heart. No, you are not mine, but that is alright. It allows me to separate the pain from the pleasure. It allows me to choose to look back only on the latter, and forsake the former. It allows the torment… to end. And for that, I thank you."

Ghirahim then cupped my cheeks in both hands then, and pressed his lips to my forehead. He sighed, a great, heavy sound of relief, and slid his hands down to my shoulders, resting his head on top of mine once more.

"I think," he began slowly, "it is time for me to leave now. I think I have found the means to be at peace at last." I grasped at his forearms. He gave a short exhalation, almost a chuckle. "Do not worry for me, boy. I will simply just… go away. There is nothing for me here. I know that. The Gate will take me where I am meant to go."

He bent down to meet my eye level, giving me a meaningful look. "And my magic will follow me, you know. Every trace of my influence will be wiped away by the Gate. You know what that means, don't you?" His jet black eyes sparkled as he waited for me to respond. I simply stood there silently, slowly working it out in my head. Suddenly I inhaled sharply, wide eyes filling with tears. I brought a hand to my mouth and nearly doubled over, turning in the other direction, in the direction of the sanctuary's exit. I looked back at him with hopeful caution. What I saw was the first genuine smile on Ghirahim's face that I had ever seen, but he quickly turned more serious, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"They will not remember any of what happened at this place," he said. "You can tell them that destroying the Gate caused them to lose their memories. But more importantly, they will certainly not hold any ill will toward you. So you do would do well not to hold any to yourself. You did nothing wrong. They will all surely live long and fruitful lives."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, hesitating to nod before realizing he was right and that I would do my best to comply. I reached out to him, overwhelmed with a thousand different feelings, but he held up his hand.

"Consider it the least I could do. You do not owe me anything. I have received far more than I deserve from you," he said. I exhaled, choosing not to push the subject. "In fact," he added, "take one last thing from me, would you?" He tilted his head to one side, his hands fumbling around his earlobe, before taking my hand and placing something within it. When he removed his hand, it was a small, perfectly carved sapphire. His earring. "It feels right to give it to you," was his only explanation. I closed my fingers around it and accepted it without a sound.

"Well, child," Ghirahim said, "I do believe I have overstayed my welcome. I must go. Forget me, if you can. I have lived long enough. I no longer wish to leave a mark upon this world."

He turned to the Gate of Souls. I chose to inspect the gem in my hand, rather than watch him walk away. But by the sound of his feet on the stone floor, he made it several steps before stopping. I lifted my head up to see the Demon Lord hesitating before the Gate, an arm's length away. He slowly turned on his heel, his eyes pleading with me. His voice was barely audible, echoing off the stone walls.

"I need to know… Was he happy? In the end."

I opened my mouth, only to close it again. Without warning, my mind flooded with strange images, alien thoughts, unknown feelings… The sky child's memories. But I was not reliving them through his eyes; it was as though I was outside of them, observing from right beside him, in front of him, behind him. Like I was being allowed access to a locked collection of memoirs… in order to know how he felt…

_How Link had fallen to his knees, fingers still clinging limply to the hilt of the Master Sword… How the sacred metal had wedged itself into the soft earth where Ghirahim's lifeless form had laid moments earlier, before dissipating like smoke… How the young hero had screamed, screamed out into the dense forest air until his voice gave out… How it felt like he couldn't scream loud enough, couldn't push the anguish in his heart out of his chest hard enough…_

_Link didn't know how long he had been hanging from his blade like that. Nor did he care. The clouds – those purple-brown clouds that would never empty – never let up to tell him how much time had passed anyway. Eventually Link stood from his uncomfortable position, robotically, as if strings were pulling at him to move. He ambled his way into the Temple and through the Gate of Time, where Zelda, Groose, and the Old Woman had been restlessly awaiting the boy's return. _

_Once Link stepped through the lavender gear-shaped structure, it slowed to a stop, becoming immobile, having served its purpose once and for all. He stood directly in front of the Gate, not moving, not looking up, not wanting to breathe anymore._

_Zelda came to his side almost immediately, no doubt sensing his presence only a moment after his arrival. Her ever-perfect hair and dress swayed around her as if she were under water. She stood in front of her dear friend, not attempting – or daring – to break the silence. _

_She slowly, hesitantly reached out a small hand to touch Link's cheek, shoulder, chest. But she immediately recoiled as Link let out a miserable wail and threw himself at the unmoving Gate. _

_Over and over again he flung himself into the hard, glass-like material, grunting and crying and screaming with every impact. Hoping he would crack it… Wishing he could break himself across it…_

_Zelda shouted his name over and over, unable to tear the boy away from his self-inflicted torture. Ultimately it was Groose that had to restrain him, enduring blows from Link's hands, feet, elbows. Groose didn't try to say anything to him. He only held the blond hero tightly until he finally went limp in his arms, weeping inconsolably, quietly. The Old Woman was silent during the entire ordeal. She simply went to Zelda's side and held her hands as the girl shed tears for her friend._

_Groose and Zelda took Link home to Skyloft. Zelda held his hand as she guided him to his bedroom at the Knight Academy, but his fingers were limp against hers. She had no choice but to leave him sitting on his bed alone, to reunite with her father, as tears streamed down his cheeks silently._

_That first night… That first night was the hardest._

_Link dreamt of horrible things. Bound by a thick pewter chain. Imprisoned by the Demon Lord himself. The metal around his neck, wrists, ankles, cut into his flesh, pierced his skin, made everything ache. Ghirahim yanked at the chains, suffocating the boy, drawing blood, bringing him closer._

_Link was forced to kneel at Ghirahim's feet, naked, terrified. His voice was sickly sweet, but his hands burned like acid, electricity. He could not put up a fight as the Demon Lord did unspeakable things to the blond… To his mind, to his body, to his very soul… Things that cannot be forgotten upon waking…_

_He woke up screaming, crying, sweating… By the time Zelda had crashed into his bedroom, Groose and her father close behind, he was convulsing on the floor, bedsheets tangled around his feet, around his neck, and he was clawing at his chest. The young priestess came to Link and held him as tightly as possible, tears falling from her own eyes. _

_Once the hysteria died down and the students had been instructed to return to bed, Link was sobbing into Zelda's chest, grabbing at her thin nightgown for support. Zelda only knew to stroke her poor friend's hair, cooing into his ear, rocking back and forth until he finally fell back into another fitful sleep._

_Days, weeks, months passed…_

_Link would not eat unless someone was there to supervise him. He would not wash himself unless Groose stood at the bathroom door as he did so. Sometimes he would slip under the bath water for dangerously long amounts of time. And nearly every restless night was filled with unending horrors._

_Eventually, everyone stopped trying to interact with him. Pipit would turn in another direction when Link would stumble outdoors to escape the dreams. Fledge rearranged his schedule so he never crossed paths with him. Even Groose would give half-hearted excuses whenever Zelda tried to rally their friends together for Link's sake. But nobody wanted to anymore. They were drained. Even Zelda was losing energy; she only had the energy to rub circles in Link's back from the edge of his bed when he cried into her shoulder in the middle of the night. _

_And in the back of Link's mind, the miniscule part of him that had still managed to remain sane, he didn't blame any of them. He knew he was a burden in everyone's lives. He knew that he was no good anymore. That he was irreparably damaged. He knew…_

_He was broken._

_He wanted the pain to go away… He wanted the nightmares to stop…_

_He wanted Ghirahim back._

_But he knew none of it would never be possible. _

_Nothing Link did could ease the constant, heavy ache in his heart, in his head, right down to his very soul. More than anything, though, Link was tired. He was so tired. He just wanted it all to be over already… Link had lost control of everything in his life. He wanted to regain control. To take back his life and end the pain once and for all. And above everything else, he didn't want to make Zelda worry anymore. He didn't want her to hurt anymore. Not because of him._

_So he made his choice._

_Link didn't want to drag it out… for his sake, or anyone else's. That same evening, with the moon lighting his way, he quietly, slowly snuck into the Bazaar apothecary. When he returned to his bedroom, he decided to lay down and wait for Zelda to check on him. One last time…_

_ Before long, she knocked softly on his door and entered. Her nightgown swayed around her calves as she gently closed the door behind her. It reminded Link of the dress she wore all those months ago. How beautiful she was. As Link looked at her fatigued face, she was certainly no less lovely, but the divine spark in her eyes had dulled. That was his fault…_

_ Link slowly sat up as she perched herself at the edge of his bed. His hair had grown long and unkempt, and easily hung in his eyes. She gently brushed it away and looked at him. Link felt a wave of emotion wash over him. His throat suddenly stung as tears came to his eyes. Zelda said nothing, and simply wrapped her arms around him and held him close._

_ At that moment… Link felt at peace. He had made his choice, and that was good. But he hoped Zelda would be alright. He hoped she knew everything he wanted her to know. That he loved her, would always love her, and had always cherished her deeply. That he was beyond grateful to her for her immense patience, kindness, and devotion. That he was sorry for everything he had put her through, for not being there for her when she needed him, for failing her on more than one occasion._

_ He hoped she would understand this last selfish act of his._

_ Zelda stayed with him, rubbing his back, giving him comforting words, holding him close. She told Link that she loved him, and that she would always be there for him. More tears trailed down Link's cheeks. He slowly embraced her around her slim waist, sobbing quietly into her shoulder. Zelda was a strong young woman. Far stronger than he. She was going to be okay, he was sure._

_ But Link was really going to miss her._

_ Once his tears had finally run dry, Zelda left, placing a soft kiss on his forehead on her way out. After he was sure she was safely in her own bedroom, he gathered what he had taken from the apothecary._

_ Sleeping potions._

_ He wasn't sure how many he would need, but he took the entire stock. A couple dozen at least. He set them down at the foot of his bed. With a deep breath, he looked at the plum-navy colored liquid in each of the glass containers. This was what he wanted. What he needed. He took a bottle, uncorked it, and swallowed the contents in one large gulp. With a shudder at the taste, he picked up another one. And another one. And another one. _

_He continued until his entire body felt like it was made of anvils. He used the last of his energy to push the remaining potions under his bed before lying down on his back. For the first time in what felt like forever, he had no tears to shed. His eyelids drooped closed. The pain would go away now. He welcomed it._

I was jolted back to reality just as suddenly as I left it. I blinked several times and looked around to gain my bearings, my mouth set in a thin, tight line. Only a few moments had passed.

Ghirahim was staring right at me, right through me, begging me for an answer. The Gate of Time spiraled ever onward, possessing all the patience in the world, in contrast to the Demon Lord before it.

"Was he happy?" he repeated. "Please…" His voice broke. I took just a moment longer to process everything I had seen. That was his sky child. Someone who had grown to mean everything to the sorcerer in front of me. I understood it all now. Somehow, everything made sense. I looked into Ghirahim's pleading eyes.

I couldn't do it.

I nodded once.

His expression softened somewhat, the corners of his lips threatening to curl upward. His eyes darted around my features for a moment, before bringing a clenched fist to his chest and nodding his head. With that, he took a step backward into the Gate of Souls and vanished, the evil portal immediately following suit.

* * *

A/N: And with that, we come to our close.

Please tell me your thoughts, emotions, opinions, in a review if you feel up to it. Favorite and follow as well, if you wish.

Once again, this has been quite the journey. There's no way I would have been able to do it without all of you every step of the way. I cannot tell you how humbled and grateful I am to have been given so much positivity over this story. It means worlds to me.

If you want to read more, please stay tuned for whatever I may have in the future (on this as well as my other account, the link to which you can find on my bio). I do not think I am finished with our scarf-clad friend, to say the least.

But as for Encounters, my Lovelies, this is where I leave you.

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I wish you a happy holiday season, in whatever form you choose to celebrate, and I hope for a good year to come for all of you.

I love all of you very dearly. And for now, Midna out. *Chuu*

* * *

**P.S.** If you have thoughts that mirror those of our dear sky child, please know that you are not alone. There are hotlines, websites, chat rooms, facebook pages, not to mention friends, family members, and even devoted fanfiction writers that love you and know how special you are. This was just a story; this does not have to happen to you. You are loved, probably more than you can fathom, and there is always hope. Don't forget. You are loved.

* * *

**P.S.S. **I wanted to mention that I had a GoFundMe account. I decided to put the link on my bio. But I don't have the heart to ask for any more of your limitless charity. Keep it in your mind, though, please, if you can? Keep me in your thoughts... Thank you. Until next time, my beautiful people.


End file.
